Don't take that sinner from me
by Vaniwa
Summary: Hermione and Severus are forced into marriage by an enchantment. And because of this, Hermione had to make huge sacrifices in her life. Will she be able to stay true to herself and remain good, or will she be dragged into the dark? [WARNING: This includes underage love. Except for the people who follow British rules. In that case, hi there, and jump on board!]
1. Cor aut mors

**Don't take that sinner from me**

 **Chapter 1: Cor aut mors**

 _ **A/N:** I own nothing except my mistakes. _

_**Warning:** This story includes underage love. That is, if you read it through Muggle eyes._

 _However, in the wizarding world, 17 years is perfectly acceptable._

 _In case this does make you uncomfortable, you have the chance to leave now._

Looking nervously at professor McGonagall, she tried to calm her heart rate down by taking deep, slow breaths. She had been pulled out of her Charms class, and her teacher refused to give an explanation and had simply told her they were heading for the headmaster's office.

Hermione had made a mental list of possible things that might have gotten her into trouble, but the list didn't get very far. It was therefore that she was absolutely clueless on what to expect.

Professor McGonagall knocked once on the wooden door, and the old familiar voice spoke on the other end. "Come in."

Hermione carefully looked around her, for she was not familiar with this place. The large office was mainly filled with books and portraits hanging on the wall. Then, a little in front, stood a large archway. Behind it she could make out Dumbledore's desk, and professor Snape seemed to have taken a seat in front of professor Dumbledore.

"Good afternoon, Miss Granger." Professor Dumbledore spoke and beamed a smile at her. "I sincerely apologize for taking you out off class, but I fear that the matters at hand are too serious to neglect."

If she hadn't been worried before, she sure as hell was now. Dumbledore was still carrying his gentle smile, but the twinkle in his eyes had seemed to miss. Hermione carefully observed her head of house, and wasn't all too thrilled to see her grim face.

She dared to take a quick glimpse of the dark haired teacher sitting in front of professor Dumbledore. Snape's expression was, as always, blank and cold. However, she did not mistake the serious outline that was stretched upon his features.

"Sir?" Hermione tentatively asked. "I'm afraid I do not understand." Dumbledore smiled at her, "Of course, Miss Granger. Let me explain the matter."

"Have you ever heard of the _cor aut mors_ project?" Dumbledore kindly asked, looking at her over his half-moon spectacles.

Hermione shook her head, "I'm afraid I haven't, sir." Dumbledore nodded, "I didn't expect you to. For it is a wizard tradition, founded by the Ministry of Magic."

"Two hundred years ago, it was popular to decide your most qualified lover by an advanced enchantment. As you may know, people back then had a short lived life, and didn't want to waste their precious time to useless relationships. This enchantment, however, was only performed in the richest of families, for as only they had the power to perform it." Dumbledore started and Hermione listened attentively, not entirely sure where he was getting at.

"A hundred years later, the ministry of magic had decided put this method to use. Every wizard and witch were now put in the register at birth, and would get their most qualified lover when they'd come off age. Mind you, we speak of wizard age. This was the moment when the _cor aut mors_ project officially started. In other words: a project of heart or death. Although, not literally dying, may I add." Suddenly realizing that she had been standing all the time, professor Dumbledore conjured a chair out of nowhere and placed it a few feet away from professor Snape, yet still facing professor Dumbledore behind his desk.

"You'd be getting a choice: either you'd choose for the heart, that stood for love and loyalty, or you'd choose for death - to no longer matter in the society, to no longer be respected as a person. You'd lose all your titles and would be considered unworthy by anyone you'd meet. Often, people would get so secluded from the population, that they'd die from loneliness." Dumbledore fell quiet for a couple of seconds, and Hermione took this moment to let everything sink in for a bit.

"The said couple, would have to get married a week after notice. However, fifty years ago, the ministry finally saw as well, that you could not control every marriage in the wizarding world. And so they lessened their pairing greatly. Until this day on, they only perform the enchantment once every ten years, on the day it was officially started a hundred years ago: October 19. Every witch or wizard who is off age in the wizarding world - 17 - will be qualified for this pairing and will be supported by law in case there might be some complication at, let's say, school or work." Hermione became puzzled, her mind coming up with all kind of things, yet none of them made sense.

"Today, as you may have noticed, is October 19, and it has been exactly ten years since their last performance of the spell. And they had come with yet another result." Dumbledore hesitated, and after exchanging looks with professor McGonagall and professor Snape, he went on. "I have to be honest with you, Miss Granger. I do not know how to bring this to you, and I will therefore just say it. I hope that you can forgive my bluntness and tactless way of bringing this to you."

"You are, as you know, off age in the wizarding world and therefore qualified for this. And it so happened that you got paired up with someone in this castle. It was for that reason that I got notified before you did, especially since it might cause some complications." Hermione's throat felt painfully dry as she stared in disbelief at her headmaster. "Who is it, sir?" Her voice came out weak, but she didn't seem to mind. For she feared the answer more than she could ever suppress.

"I'm afraid that he is sitting in this very room right now, Miss Granger." Professor Dumbledore said as he looked Snape in the eye, who looked away uncomfortably.

Hermione's mouth dropped open without her consent, as she watched the black haired man, obviously dreading to look at her. "Sir, are you implying I'm supposed to marry my own teacher?" She asked in disbelief, figuring that Dumbledore must have done something to prevent it from happening.

"I am, Miss Granger. After Lord Voldermort's approval, we decided it best to go on with it." Dumbledore said and Hermione raised her eyebrows in surprise, "Lord Voldermort's approval? What is he now, your father?" Hermione clasped a hand to her mouth as she realized that she said it aloud. Sure, it was what she was thinking, but she didn't mean to spill it at all.

Professor Snape's head jerked and was now looking at her with an amused face, which Dumbledore equally resembled. "I sure would hope not. However, seeing as Professor Snape serves as our spy, we thought best if we would discuss the matters with him. See his view on what to do, and go along with that." Hermione nodded understandingly as she felt the heat rising to her cheeks.

"Of course, that sounds understandable.." She muttered and looked between the two teachers sitting at the desk. "What was his view on it?" Hermione asked timidly and looked expectantly at Dumbledore, but her eyes shot immediately to her Potions Master as he spoke.

"He has given us his approval and granted us our safety on one condition." The indifferent voice made her feel uneasy. She wanted to know how he felt under this mess, but yet, she couldn't get a hold of him. Not that she wouldn't be able to guess his dislike for this, but she still wondered why he remained so calm in despite of everything.

"And what condition would that be?" Hermione said uncertainly, for she couldn't possibly imagine what he might want from them.

"It seems that one spy in the castle isn't enough for the Dark Lord." Dumbledore said and Hermione quirked an eyebrow, "He wants me to spy? But on whom?" This time, Dumbledore quirked an eyebrow with a knowing look and Hermione's lips formed into a small 'oh'. Silently cursing and face palming herself for asking such a stupid question, she looked uncertainly at all the three teachers in the room, hoping to find her answer with them.

Her eyes rested on the black haired man once again. "And you, sir, did you agree to this?" Hermione asked, directing her question at her Potions Master, but Dumbledore was the one to answer her question. "I'm afraid Professor Snape doesn't have much choice, Miss Granger. You see, not only will it grand the safety of the both of you, but it also allows us-"

"To keep our spy." Hermione finished for him, understanding now as to why her teacher didn't seem to object. However, his unmistakable dislike for it wasn't kept hidden.

Hermione stared awkwardly around the room as no one said a thing, clearing her throat softly, she dared to break the silence: "And, um, now what do we do?"

"There are a couple of requirements of this marriage I'd like to fill you in on, Miss Granger. Along with the history, if you do not mind." Hermione shook her head, actually wanting to know more about it herself as well. "Of course not, I'd love to." She said eagerly and Dumbledore beamed, "Great, then I'd like to see you every evening after dinner, starting today. We're running rather short on time, you see." Hermione nodded her approval.

"Can I fill my friends in on this, professor?" Dumbledore seemed to consider this for a bit, and then reached his conclusion. "I think it's best they get a proper explanation, as I'm aware they like to jump to conclusions fast, don't they?" Dumbledore chuckled and Hermione nodded with a sheepish smile.

"Very well then, you can ask Mr Potter and Mr Weasley to attend our meeting this night." Dumbledore said.

"Can I ask Miss Weasley as well, sir?" Hermione asked uncertainly. She had become rather close with the girl and she would have like her to know as well.

"That seems alright, but try to keep it to a minimum." Dumbledore warned her with a twinkle in his eyes and she nodded, "But of course, sir."

"You may leave then. I'll see you tonight in my office." Dumbledore said and Hermione nodded with a small smile and left without a single glance at the other teachers.

The bell rang the minute she got out of the door, and she knew that lunch would start soon. Hurrying to the Great Hall, she was relieved when she already saw her friends sitting at the table.

"Hermione!" Ron exclaimed as he saw her walking towards them. "Why were you taken out of class?" Harry asked and Ginny jumped in the conversation as well now, "Taken out of class? You? For what?"

Hermione leaned forward so they wouldn't be overheard. "I need you all to come with me after dinner to the Headmaster's office. He'll explain it there." The other three shared looks but decided not to press the matter, willing to wait for after dinner to get their answers.

The day couldn't pass soon enough for Hermione, for she was thirsty for answers. This must have been the first time she hadn't paid attention in any of her last two classes, and couldn't wait for it to end. When it did, she tried to keep herself occupied by reading in the library, but found herself distracted by her thoughts intruding her mind.

Hermione kept repeatedly checking the clock that hung on the wall in the library – silently ticking as the time went by. And then, it hit the six o'clock mark; hurriedly, she returned the books and hastily got out of the library and sprinted down the corridors and took the marble stairs down, onto the transfiguration courtyard.

She passed Myrtle's bathroom as she ran over the stone bridge, taking another set of marble stairs down to the ground floor, only to take the final few stairs down to the entrance hall. There she slowed down, leaning on the wall as she tried to catch her breath. She knew that she didn't have to hurry, because the dinner would last for an hour.

But she was so close to her answers now, that she didn't want to lose her eye on Dumbledore. Wanting to take the first opportunity to sprint after him in case he finished earlier.

Having regained her breath, she relaxed her body as she entered the Great Hall. Five minutes must have passed since her little sprint from the library, and in those few minutes the Great Hall had already been filled with happily chatting students; stuffing their mouths with the scrumptious food.

She glanced carefully at the staff table – their headmaster was happily conversing with

Gryffindor's head of house: professor McGonagall. On her left, professor Snape was seated and he, like all the other students in the hall, was diving into the well-prepared food. His icy glare flowing over the crowd and Hermione shuddered as the realization dawned on her once more.

In a week time, she'd marry her teacher – the one she had despised ever since she got to Hogwarts. The one that equally despised her in return, yet, they were sorted out by the Ministry. It had kept her mind running for hours as she had spent her time in the library, trying to make sense of the situation she was in, but somehow, that sense did not come. For this situation was too surreal.

Hermione took her seat next to Ginny and tried to block out all the chatting around her, for she already had enough to worry about; wondering what colour dress would make her eyes stand out more wasn't a worry she wanted to add to the list – overhearing the conversation between Lavender and Parvati.

She quietly served herself some rice with chicken as well as some vegetables. Quietly, she started to munch on her food as her mind drifted off again, following the same path as it had done for the past few hours. Without knowing, her eyes had glided to another point in the Hall, and when she became aware of her surroundings once more, she saw that she was now straight out staring at her Potions Master – who was looking at her as well, a curious expression etched on his face.

A swift motion on Snape's right, however, caught her attention as the headmaster had finished his meal and made a move to get up. Hastily she shoved some more food in, took a large gulp of pumpkin juice and looked behind her once more, only to catch her headmaster's eyes. He nodded with a smile, and she took this as a sign he was ready for their meeting.

Turning to her best friends, she hastily mingled in their conversation, interrupting whatever they were discussing as she whispered: "Let's go and meet Dumbledore." Both Ginny and Harry made a move to get up, but Ron wasn't having it - "But.. my dinner. I still haven't finished yet!" Ron said, or, at least that's what she guessed to mean from his unintelligible grunts coming from his mouth stuffed with food.

Hermione hit him on the head with a newspaper that laid nearby on the table, "Will you stop eating? This is important!" Hermione desperately cried, and to her relief, he reluctantly stood up. "Oi! No need to hit me on the head." Ron caressed the spot on his head where she had hit him and Hermione rolled her eyes.

Accompanied by her friends, they marched up the marble stairs, the others cheerfully chatting as to break the silence, yet, Hermione couldn't bring herself to speak. When they arrived at the third floor, they took a left into a corridor and stopped when they had reached the stone Gargoyle's.

"Um, anyone know the password?" Ron hesitantly asked as they stood waiting for the entrance. Hermione searched in her memory, willing herself to remember what Professor McGonagall said as she was silently panicking over what her headmaster had wanted to see her for.

"Acid Pops." She said, a little uncertain whether that was truly what she heard, but to her relief, the Gargoyle's granted them access as the four of them were taking their stands on the spiral staircase – leading them to the wooden door of the office.

Giving a single knock on the wooden door, she heard the headmaster's voice coming through the other end once more. "Come in."

Dumbledore smiled up at them as they entered the office and he pointed at the scarlet couches that were placed diagonally in front of the desk, each couch facing both the other couch and the desk at the same time. "Please take a seat, you lot."

Hermione slowly felt her courage falter as she slowly walked up to the couches and sat down on the left couch with Harry next to her left. Of course she wanted to let her friends know, but she was scared of the reactions she might receive. Not that it was her fault that she was marrying her Potions Master – Hermione physically cringed a little at this hard confrontation with reality – but that didn't take away the hatred all four had for the said man.

"I have news that Hermione wanted to share with you three," he began, addressing the other three in the room. Shooting a comforting smile to Hermione, he went on. "It is utmost important that you all understand what's going on, so I'd like to not get interrupted." Dumbledore warned, laying his eyes a little longer on Ron. Hermione saw the anxious faces of her friends as they were eager for Dumbledore to continue.

"Before I explain, let me ask you lot the same question I have asked Miss Granger not so long ago." His eyes glided over each one of the students, "Is anyone familiar with the _cor aut mors_ project?" Dumbledore looked expectantly at the Weasley's, who both nodded.

"Mum mentioned it when we were younger, yes." Ron admitted and then Ginny jumped in, "Not in detail, however. She told us it was better to not get involved – saying it was to be pitied on for whoever had to go through it. Wishing us we'd never have to live the day to experience it." This made Hermione's insides turn as she discovered a new view on the Wizarding perspective on the matter.

Dumbledore nodded, thinking deeply for a couple of seconds and then broke the silence once more. "My subtlety has seemed to have left me today, so I shall once more bluntly burden you with reality." However, Ginny – who was more quick witted than anyone had ever given her credit for – had put two and two together and was now turning to look at Hermione with her mouth dropped wide open. "With whom did you get paired up with?" Ginny exclaimed and Hermione shrunk a little further into the couch as she tried to avoid Ginny's eyes.

However, as quick witted as the Weasley girl had been, as slow minded her brother was. "Paired up with? What do you mean, Gin?" Ron confusedly asked and Ginny exasperatedly rolled her eyes at her brother. "Think, Ronald! What does the _cor aut mors_ project do?" A small 'oh' formed on Ron's lips as realization hit him.

"I seem to miss out on some information here." Harry jumped in before he had completely lost track of what they were talking about. "I grew up with Muggles, remember?" Dumbledore chuckled softly, "Miss Granger, would you like the honours to explain or shall I?" Hermione shook her head as she felt like she might be sick. "Thanks, but I'll leave the honours to you, sir."

"Very well then." Dumbledore chuckled and focused his eyes on Harry and explained the exact same thing as he did to Hermione not so long ago. After the explanation, Harry's eyebrows were scrunched up in confusion, "And who again did you say you got paired up with?" Harry warily asked.

"She didn't." Ginny said at once and suddenly all eyes were on her, expectantly looking at her and eagerly waiting for a name. But no matter how much she tried, she couldn't bring herself to say the same. Because for her, saying it out loud, would truly confirm it – let her know that it wasn't some terrible nightmare she'd wake up from tomorrow.

Hermione looked hopeful at Dumbledore for support, but he just merely smiled at her and waited, too, for an answer from her. Acknowledging that she had to be the one to break it to her friends, she tried to scramble up all of Gryffindor's courage she had. But it seemed that it was slipping out of her hands as soon as she had reached for it.

"It can't be that bad, can it, 'Mione? It's not like you've been paired up with Snape." Ron jokingly said and the other two teenagers laughed. But the laughter died as soon as it had started upon seeing the paled face of Hermione.

"It is Snape?" Ron roared and Hermione winced, silently wishing that she could vanish on the spot. "Ron!" Ginny barked and stood up when he did, trying to calm her brother down. "That nasty little git." Ron fumed through gritted teeth. "Just he wait until I get my hands on him!"

Ginny looked sternly at Ron, a look that frighteningly resembled Mrs Weasley and that alone, already seemed to take away some of Ron's anger. "As much as I disapprove of this, it isn't Snape's fault. It's not as if they both have a say on who it will be!" Ginny reminded him in a not so gentle way as she grabbed his ear and pulled him back onto the couch with her.

Ron yelled in pain and slapped her hands away. "Alright, alright, I'm calm!" Ron muttered, swearing under his breath and Dumbledore let out a hearty chuckle as he observed the siblings display. Hermione, on the other hand, was far from smiling. If anything, she was on the edge of crying. This had not been how she imagined her life to go.

"What about Snape-" Harry was cut off by Dumbledore as he corrected him, " _Professor_ Snape, Harry."

"Right, what about _professor_ Snape? Did he just blunt out agree to this?" Harry asked and Ron let out a dark scoff, "Yeah, I want to bet he would've liked to marry a young student. _Brat_." Professor Dumbledore's eyes flickered warningly to Ron. "I will not tolerate such accusations about the teachers that work here, Mr Weasley. May I inform you that Professor Snape is a highly respectful man."

"With that said, I can ensure you that Professor Snape immediately refused when I had informed him. However, I persuaded him to discuss the matter with Lord Voldemort," - Ron noticeably winced at the name, but Dumbledore paid him no mind. - "after he had been summoned, as I'm sure that Voldemort would've found out shortly after I did, considering his control at the Ministry."

"Voldemort had apparently encouraged the situation, and had promised to grant both Miss Granger and Professor Snape their safety. On one condition, that is." Dumbledore said and Harry was the first one to voice the question that was on the mind of all three of Hermione's friends: "And that condition is?"

"Hermione shall be made as a spy. Of course, we're not supposed to know that, as this shall be arranged behind our backs as soon as the wedding has happened."

"Voldemort wants Hermione to spy on me?" There was something so cold in Harry's voice that no one dared to speak. Harry was staring in front of him, a little over Ron's head as she was sure that a lot of thoughts were exploding in his mind.

"No way that Hermione will go through with this marriage. She shall not become a spy." Harry said determinedly after having done some thinking. "Are you out of your mind? Didn't you hear what the project does if you neglect?" Ginny asked ridiculed. But Harry's mind wasn't changed, "I'd rather have that then have her fall into the hands of Voldemort."

Ron groaned, "I wish you would all stop saying his name!" But again, nobody paid him attention.

"I'm afraid you have no say in that, Harry. Professor Snape and Miss Granger have already agreed to the plan. It is their choice to make, not yours." Dumbledore apologetically said and Harry shook his head, "But professor, there must be something you can do to stop this!"

Dumbledore let out a sad sigh, "If I could, I would have done already. However, this is ancient magic we're talking about – something I can't meddle with." Harry seemed utterly enraged, but kept quiet nonetheless.

"Now, for the purpose of this meeting, and for the sake of not wasting our valuable time, I will continue with what I meant to do this evening. Which is to give you some more information about what the _cor aut mors_ project means." Dumbledore said and sat up a little straighter in his chair behind his desk.

He opened a book that laid on his desk in front of him, "I decided that this book will give you a better explanation than I could. I will therefore read some things aloud." Dumbledore announced.

" _Centuries ago, wizard kind had discovered a new form of advanced and most certainly powerful magic. The **cor aut mors** enchantment was known for pairing two most qualified wizards together. It hadn't been randomly named, for it meant **heart or death**. No, as wizards back then had so brutally learned, was to not refuse the magical force that held the power to make you love deeply, or to let you pay the price by living in the dark, unacknowledged by the people you once knew so well. _

_If you were to agree with the enchantment's prediction, you would be required to marry within a week. Binding your vows by the promises of eternity. Once broken, you would pay severe consequences. However, if your vows will stay undamaged, the enchantment will do its work and wizards over centuries have described it as both the best and the worst thing that happened to them._

 _It will grant you the most powerful love to ever exist, a loyalty fiercer than any force. However, the enchantment rumors to hold traces of Dark Magic that very few seem to be aware of._

 _The Ministry of Magic has officially been using this enchantment to control wizard marriages since October 19, 1896. It has denied any of the rumors about the dark magic, but heritage of pure blood families, will know differently from stories passed on through generations._

 _There isn't known much about what the supposedly dark magic is supposed to do in the marriage. For one of the sure things are that it shall be unspoken of by those who underwent it._

 _Agreement to this marriage, meants that you will not talk to anyone about the marriage except to direct family. The couple is required to show their love to any outsiders, for they will believe that the **cor aut mors** is a beautiful gift given to only the luckiest people. No one, even not from pure blood heritage, except for a select few, including you who reads this, knows that the affection shown in public is nothing but a lie. _

_Half a decade ago, on October 19, 1946, the Ministry of Magic has decided to limit the enchantment to only once every ten years after many protests that nearly resolved into a war so great, there wouldn't have been any wizard left by the time the battle would have ended."_

Dumbledore had stopped with reading and had now peaked at the teenagers listening attentively to him, hanging on every word he spoke. "There is one very important detail mentioned in this story, a fatal one that is often forgotten to be mentioned."

He looked at each of his students and then asked: "Do any bells ring when you hear **promises of eternity**?" He looked expectantly at everyone, but no one said a thing. "The Unbreakable Vow." Hermione's voice sounded hoarse, and was barely a whisper, but everyone had seemed to hear her.

"Indeed." Professor Dumbledore said, and smiled proudly, satisfied that she had managed to catch on. "It is crucial you know this before you continue with your wedding plans. For the consequences will be fatal." Hermione swallowed, finding it all too surreal that she would soon be making an unbreakable vow to a man like Snape.

"I figured we should keep it at this for tonight, for you had a lot to take in today, Miss Granger." Dumbledore smiled comfortingly.

"Professor?" Harry asked and Dumbledore turned to look at the boy on Hermione's left. "Yes, Harry?"

"I had a question about Hermione becoming a spy for Voldemort." Ron winced, but didn't comment on it again. "You may ask your question, albeit tomorrow at Grimmauld place."

Everyone looked up in confusion and Dumbledore chuckled lightly, "Tomorrow morning I expect you four at my office at ten in the morning. From here, we shall travel to the Grimmauld place and we shall discuss Hermione's future with the Order of the Phoenix." They all nodded and slowly started to stand up, stretching as they did so.

"Now, off to bed, pip pip." And with that, they left the office, Hermione trailing behind the rest as she hadn't said a word ever since Dumbledore's question – not trusting her voice as she was about to break down any second now.

Her future was shaped without her consent, and she had no choice but to accept that her future would be spent with the one and only Severus Snape.


	2. Grimmauld Place

**Don't take that sinner from me**

 _ **Chapter 2: Grimmauld Place**_

 _ **A/N:** I own nothing except my mistakes. **Also,** Qoheleth kindly pointed out to me that it's **Aut cor aut mors** instead of **cor aut mors** , so I'll be using that from now on in my chapters! Just thought I'd give you a little heads up. Anyway, please let me know what your opinion is on this story, I'm fine with everything, even criticism, as long as it's constructive. _

Hermione hadn't been thrilled when she was awoken by an over-energetic Ginny. For starters, it was weekend. She deserved the rest she had earned after an entire week of constant hard work. On top of that, she hadn't been able to sleep at all. Her mind had taken the better of her and it wasn't until at least an hour ago that she was finally carried into her dreams. But the reason she had dreaded it the most, was because she knew what would come when she did get out of bed. And she wasn't ready for it.

Yet, here she sat, nine in the morning in the Great Hall, nibbing on a piece of toast she wasn't hungry for. Forced to consume something by her friends, even urged on by her headmaster as he had entered the Great Hall himself for his breakfast.

To her relief, however, she hadn't seen her betrothed all morning. Hermione let out a humorless laugh, _betrothed._ She was only seventeen and already engaged – and to no one other than her own teacher as well.

Her friends accepted her need of solitude at the moment, yet that didn't mean they didn't try to distract her with jokes. Yet, as they were hitting the ten hour mark, their jokes started to falter and even they started to get nervous.

When they still had five minutes to spare, they retreated from the Great Hall and silently walked up to the third floor, stopping once again at the gargoyle's and this time, Hermione spoke the password with more confidence.

After a knock on the door and Dumbledore telling them they could come in, they entered the office once more and were pleasantly surprised to see professor McGonagall there as well. Not that they didn't expect her to be there by the meeting. After all, she was part of the Order of the Phoenix, and their Head of House, but they hadn't expect her to travel with them.

"Are you doing alright, Miss Granger? You're exceptionally quiet." Professor McGonagall noted and Hermione looked at the woman. "Am I supposed to be?" She hadn't meant to sound rude, but she had no nicer way of answering that question.

Professor McGonagall nodded understandingly, and didn't hold the girl's attitude against her.

"Well then, if we're all ready to leave, I suggest we won't keep the others waiting any longer." Dumbledore said and a few mutters of agreement were heard. "We'll be going by floo, so if you could all follow me to the fireplace, please." They walked behind Dumbledore and stopped when they reached his fireplace.

Professor McGonagall went first and the Weasley's followed shortly behind. Harry took his turn until only Dumbledore and Hermione were left. "Miss Granger, I have to ask once more. You've been able to give it a good thought over night, so I would like to know if you still stand by your decision." Hermione swallowed nervously, knowing that she still had the choice now to back out. But she knew that wasn't right, for so many reasons. And so she nodded, "Yes, I still do." Dumbledore smiled and stretched his arm out to the fireplace. "Well, after you then."

Hermione took some floo powder and stepped into the fireplace. Taking one, deep breath, she clearly enunciated her desired destination and embraced the sickening jolt and happily released the breath she hadn't realize she was holding when she arrived.

She wasn't prepared for what she was thrown into. She had been so concerned about everything else that she momentarily forgot how close the Black's fireplace was to the couches in the drawing room.

One couch on her left, was filled with Harry, Ron, Ginny and Kingsley. The couch on her right, was filled with Sirius, Remus, Tonks and Mad-Eye Moody. Molly had seated herself on a chair that stood a little behind the left couch, and Snape stood a respective distance away from the right couch. At the front of each couch, sat a Weasley twin. George on the left and Fred on the right.

All eyes were on her as she felt the green glow from another arrival, and hurriedly she got out of the fireplace, scurrying over to the only empty place in the circle where they had gathered. Standing in the middle of the back of the two couches, facing the fireplace, with Snape on her left, she waited tensely for Dumbledore to step out of the fireplace.

Focusing her eyes solemnly on her headmaster, she refused to look at anyone else. She didn't want to see their sympathy, their disgust or their anger.

"Thank you all for coming." Dumbledore said as he dusted off his robes. "As you have all been informed of this unfortunate situation, we'd like to discuss some most important matters before we will be unable to do so." Hermione remembered yesterday's story that they weren't supposed to talk about their relationship to anyone other than direct family. And seeing as neither Snape's nor Hermione's family would be qualified to talk to, they indeed only had one last week to discuss the utmost important issues.

Professor McGonagall suddenly emerged from the kitchen and quietly stopped a little behind Hermione, giving her a gentle squeeze on the shoulder as to show her she was there to support her. And Hermione couldn't have been more grateful for that.

The room was eerily quiet, yet a great tension hung in the air. And Hermione had no doubt there had been a fight shortly before they had arrived.

"Hermione," Dumbledore addressed her and she shook herself out of her thoughts. "you shall be taking a new role as Voldemort's spy." A couple of growls spread through the room, yet no one dared to speak a word.

"I have all faith that you will be able to succeed, however, you most certainly do need some training. Seeing how Professor Snape will soon be able to help you with this-" Hermione visible shuddered slightly as she had another realization that'd she be spending more time with her Potions Master than she ever would have liked. "- we find it more important now to discuss what you shall and shall not be passing on to the Dark Lord. As well as discussing your safety whilst doing so."

"But I thought you said that you-know-who had granted her safety if she agreed to spy on Harry?" Sirius spat at Snape accusingly and Snape's lips turned into a snarl. "For your information, it is the dark lord we are talking about." The man drawled. "You'll only come so far with his word. One wrong move, and he will not hesitate to strike." Snape spoke carefully in his low voice.

Sirius growled, "Sirius." Moody warned dangerously and Harry's godfather was silenced.

"What is most important, is that you discuss any matter with your betrothed before you attend a meeting that has been arranged by the Dark Lord. Severus will tell you what to tell and what not." The dark wizard spoke and Hermione turned her gaze to Kingsley and nodded in understanding.

"Won't he know I'm lying?" Hermione asked and various nods were given in the room. "Yes, and that's exactly what you'll be working on with professor Snape as soon as you're married. Working on your Occlumency." Dumbledore informed her and Hermione nodded slowly, taking a quick glance at the man beside her. "Won't I be facing him before I've mastered the skill, though?" Hermione asked, facing Dumbledore again.

"The Dark Lord shall not ask for you for at least a week after our.. wedding." Snape spoke softly, his voice carried through the room and Hermione coughed uncomfortably at the last two words. "Did he say that?" Hermione asked, now looking at the man next to her, needing some assurance. Snape gave a curt nod, "However, to ensure your loyalty to him, there.. are some things that will have to be done." He carefully said, clearly uncertain as how to address this.

A commotion erupted the moment the words left his mouth. Clearly, they hadn't been informed of this piece of information yet. The only ones who remained calm were Dumbledore, Snape and Hermione. She had seen it coming – that she would have to become one of them to prove herself. However, it did not mean it didn't hit her like a brick.

Dumbledore silenced the enraged crowd, "If everyone could calm down, please. This is a matter to be discussed at a later time." Dumbfounded stares were thrown at the headmaster, "At a later time? Albus, how can you possibly remain so calm?" Professor McGonagall exclaimed from behind Hermione. "It was to be seen coming."

Hermione had a burning question to ask, and the subtle phrasing had rather left her as the words spilled out of her mouth. "I didn't think Voldemort accepted Mudbloods into his tea gathering."

"Don't _ever_ use that term again, Miss Granger." Snape's voice was dangerously low and Hermione looked to her left in surprise, not expecting the sudden outburst from a Death Eater himself. When it became clear he wasn't going to explain himself any further, her eyes slowly glided away from the black haired man to the grey man that was now speaking. "Yes, you might indeed be a _Muggleborn_ , Miss Granger. However, even Voldemort cannot deny how useful you can be as Harry's best friend. It would be because of that reason that he would perhaps make an exception for his _tea gathering_ rules." Dumbledore said, a little amused as he quoted Hermione's words.

"Now that we covered the first part, I'd like to continue with the second part. I have already briefly filled each one of you in on your position," Dumbledore began and nodded at the Order members. "so, I think it is best if Remus briefly explains to Miss Granger here, to whom she might go when in need of help herself."

Remus nodded and turned to look at his former student with a sad smile. "Outside safety precautions have already been taken, so no need to worry about that, Hermione." He started and Hermione nodded, figuring it wasn't important for her to know what those precautions involved. "However, if there might come a time when you search help yourself, I'd like you to go to your future husband for starters." Hermione grimaced at that and shot a brief glance at Snape, whose expression was blank as always, yet, she hinted some discomfort.

"If you fail to reach him, however," Remus continued, "then I'd say that heading off to the Headmaster or Professor McGonagall will be your best choice. Avoid any of your friends, if you please. Because only the people of the Order shall be able to react quickly to your cry for help. No offence to you, guys." Remus quickly added as he addressed Harry, Ron and Ginny. "None taken." Ginny replied.

"And what if I am unable to reach any of you?" Hermione wondered aloud. "If that might so happen, I suggest you send a Patronus out to anyone from the Order. I assume you have been taught the Patronus charm last year at Dumbledore's army?" Remus inquired and Hermione nodded hesitantly, glancing at Harry.

"It's the only spell Hermione has trouble with." Harry informed Remus and Remus nodded thoughtfully. "I suggest we work on that today, then. It is crucial you get it right, and even more important that you learn how to add a message to it."

"Why don't we get started now, then, Remus?" Dumbledore suggested and Hermione started to feel rather insecure, having to start practicing in front of an entire group, when she was miserable at the performance. "No worries, Miss Granger, I'm sure you'll be fine." Remus said, changing the atmosphere by using formalities.

Remus stood up and Professor McGonagall stepped a little to her right as to give Hermione some place to practice. "Expecting that you hadn't fully mastered the spell yet, I've been searching all over Britain last night for a boggart, and at last, I found one this morning in a poor old lady's trashcan. I hope she won't be missing this one." Remus said when he waved his wand and a trashcan appeared in the room in front of the fireplace where Dumbledore had stood before.

Despite of the situation, Hermione let out a chuckle as she realized that Remus had been looking through trashcans in search of a boggart. Remus moved to the back and was now roaming somewhere behind Hermione. "For starters, I want to repeat one of our classes in your third year. Can you remember what incantation we practiced that day, Miss Granger?"

Hermione tried to ignore all the staring eyes as she focused on Remus and the boggart only. "Yes sir, it was a Riddikulus charm." Remus moved as so he now stood beside her. "Indeed. I would like to start out with that to see how well you control your fear." Hermione nodded and took out her wand from beneath her sweater.

"Wands at the ready." Remus instructed and Hermione did as told, lifting her wand up as she concentrated hard on the trashcan in front of her. With an unintelligible mutter from beside her, the trashcan opened, and out of it stepped a replica of Professor McGonagall.

Hermione heard an exclaim from beside her from the real Professor McGonagall, and some laughter between the twins and her friends, but she decided to ignore it. The fake Professor McGonagall looked stern as she dusted off her clothes and held a clipboard with papers clutched to her chest.

A voice that was identical to the real Professor on her right, spoke: " _Miss Granger, I am highly disappointed in you._ " The replica held up one of the papers that held the grades from her exams, showing a big fat **T** on all her subjects. Meaning she had miserably failed all of them by achieving a Troll for each one.

"On the count of three." Remus's voice made Hermione jump slightly as she was reminded that it wasn't real. Yet, the unmistakable fear bottled in her throat. "One," Remus started and Hermione took a deep breath, "Two," Giving herself a quick mental encouragement, she waited for the last count. "Three."

Looking bravely at the boggart, she pushed herself passed the fear that rushed through her veins, refusing to let it control her. "Riddikulus." A clear and strong voice spoke, unsuspected and surprising herself.

The replica McGonagall started to smile soothingly as the grades turned from a **T** roll to an **O** utstanding and the professor congratulated her on her amazing work. Letting out a breath of relief, she watched the fake professor McGonagall retreat into the trashcan by Remus's help and waited in silence as she once again avoided everyone's eyes.

"Well, that was most certainly interesting, Miss Granger. I hope to never deliver that news to you." Professor McGonagall said in surprised amusement. Hermione laughed sheepishly, "Yes.. I hope so too, Professor."

"Very well done, Herm-Miss Granger!" Remus quickly corrected himself, earning him some chuckles from the group. "You have exceptionally improved in controlling your fears over these past few years." Hermione let out a dry laugh, "I've been able to practice." Tension rose in the air once more as everyone knew what she was referring to: the endless confrontations with the Dark Lord.

"Sorry." She mumbled lowly and mentally scowled herself for saying all the wrong things today.

"Moving on with the class, I'd like to start without the boggart, first. So we can practice it when you have your complete concentration." Hermione nodded in approval and needed little guidance in what to do next. She started thinking deeply on what made her happy, trying all sorts of memories. Most of them involved her parents, but the Patronuses turned out weak – becoming nothing more than a mist of light. After a while, Hermione sighed loudly in frustration.

"Why don't you try some other memories, perhaps from later on?" Remus suggested as she had told them what she had been thinking of. Hermione nodded in agreement and tried once again, but failed to succeed.

And then it hit her. "Professor?" Hermione asked Remus, feeling a bit odd to use formalities with him after three years. "Yes?" Remus curiously asked. "Is it possible for me to concentrate on a feeling instead of a memory?" Remus considered this for a few seconds and then nodded, "I suppose as long as it is happy and powerful enough."

Hermione nodded and took a deep breath, feeling rather confident that this might work. "Expecto Patronum." Hermione said, her voice confident. A weird sensation was felt in her wand arm as she felt the Patronus leaving her wand. And upon seeing it, she immediately knew why.

Her Otter from last year, had replaced itself by a Tiger, who was tantalizingly walking around Hermione's body. Everyone seemed to stare in awe at the elegance of the moving animal, but Hermione started to feel uneasy and needed an answer as to why it had changed.

So, the second she spoke, the tiger disappeared into a light mist of blue around her: "This isn't right. My Patronus is supposed to be an otter." Dumbledore seemed rather excited and intrigued by this, and after some thought, he spoke to Professor Snape. "Severus, if you could please cast a Patronus."

The Potions Master looked at the headmaster as if he had lost his mind, but upon second thought, he swiftly cast a Patronus without needing to say the incantation out loud. By the look of surprise on his face, she doubted that his Patronus was supposed to be a Lion, that was sneaking around him, as if hunting his prey. He too, dropped the spell he casted and the lion disappeared.

"I see." Dumbledore muttered, more to himself than anyone else. "Interesting, very interesting." He continued to mumble and then raised his voice a bit as he spoke to the others: "It seems the _Aut cor aut mors_ charm has meddled with your patronuses."

A sunken expression fell on the Potions Master's face, and she noticed he wasn't happy with that at all. Whatever his Patronus must have been, he appeared to have been very fond of it.

"A tiger and a lion, what is that supposed to mean?" Molly asked, unable to help her curiosity.

"The lion is a symbol of self-control, strength, nobility. Lion people are well known for their pride, protectiveness and peacefulness unless challenged otherwise. They are very well tactical, well aware of their own strengths and weaknesses, able to judge a situation and act to their best advantage through wit and skill." Dumbledore explained and strangely enough, Hermione could see those characteristics in her Potions Master. Although, she wasn't as sure about the protectiveness, but then again, not everything could fit someone, could it?

"The tiger stands for independence, strength and beauty. Tiger people are well known for their confidence, ferocity, passion and their sensuality. The tiger is a symbol of power, physical strength and indulgence." Dumbledore continued and silence fell once more. 

"What do these two have to do with each other?" Tonks asked, speaking for the first time and Dumbledore smiled. "Everything, my dear."

"Anyway," Dumbledore said as he shot a glance at the clock hanging on one of the walls. Hermione was surprised to see that three hours had already surpassed after all their talking and practicing. "We better finish the last task at hand before we run out of time." Dumbledore said and waved the trashcan away, making it move out of the room.

"I'll be taking it from here on, thank you, Remus, for your help." Dumbledore said with a warm smile and Remus returned it, placing himself back on the couch. "I have taught each person in this room how to include a message in their Patronus, and I shall therefore be the one to teach you as well, Miss Granger." Hermione nodded and listened attentively to what Dumbledore instructed her.

It wasn't so much adding the message to the Patronus that she had difficulty with, for that happened just fine. It was more of a trouble to actually cast the Patronus, especially when they tried it under pressure of the boggart.

However, after a hard working hour, Dumbledore had seemed satisfied enough and told her to practice some more in the future on.

"For now, this meeting shall end." Dumbledore announced when the clock showed that it was a little past two o'clock in the afternoon. "Ginny, Molly, Tonks and Minerva, I'm sure you won't mind assisting Miss Granger with some shopping, do you all?" None of the girls refused and Hermione scrunched her eyebrows in confusion. "Sir? What do you mean, shopping? What for?"

"Your wedding of course." Dumbledore smiled mischievously and Hermione loudly groaned, having forgotten about all the preparations that were needed to be done.


	3. Wedding preparations

**Don't take that sinner from me**

 **Chapter 3: Wedding preparations**

 _ **A/N:** I own nothing except my mistakes. **Also,** thank you all so much for the sweet reviews! You have no idea how much that means to me. Especially since this pairing is often a sensitive subject for most people. I would also like to briefly reply to two reviews I've received:_

 _ **To hendo2207:** The reason why Snape hasn't been affected by it at all throughout his life, is because the enchantment randomly generates two people who seem fitted enough for each other. That means that not everyone in the Wizarding world will get chosen. Neither did he get paired up with Hermione ten years ago because she wasn't off age at the time. And as for the talk in the news or anything: the reason why there hasn't been any, is because the talking only occurs when there is a new pairing. Eventually people's excitement will wear off and it won't be brought up again until there is a new pairing. And seeing as Hermione was nearing the age of 7 at the time the last enchantment was cast, she did not know about the magical world yet and therefore simply couldn't have known._

 _I hope that cleared up some of your questions!_

 _ **To Clematis:** First of all, thank you so much for this really sweet review! About the lion/tiger thing, I agree that it is indeed a bit cliché. But I needed it in order for future chapters when involving the enchantment once more. _

Hermione felt rather uncomfortable as she was walking with Molly by her side through Diagon Alley where they were allowed to do their shoppings. Ginny, Tonks and Professor McGonagall were happily conversing over something Hermione couldn't quite make out as they were taking the lead, and so Hermione was forced to be paired up with Molly.

Normally she wouldn't have mind at all, but she felt there was some kind of boundary between them as Hermione remembered what Ginny was told by her mother as she grew up.

Feeling like she should discuss it nonetheless, in sake to not make the day more uncomfortable than it needed to be, she uncertainly addressed her. "Um, Mrs Weasley?"

The woman looked up at Hermione with a worried expression on her face. "Yes?" She wondered and after looking at Hermione a bit longer she fired her questions first: "Are you alright, Hermione? You look really tired, did you get some sleep?" Hermione smiled weakly at her motherly concern. "Truth to be told, no, I didn't sleep very well. But I was wondering if I could ask you a question."

"Of course, my dear, ask away!" Molly urged her on and Hermione decided to just get it out before she'd lose her courage. "Ginny mentioned what you said about the _aut cor aut mors_ enchantment when they were younger, and I was wondering, if perhaps you could tell me some more about it." Molly's expression fell and sighed, "I'm sorry, Hermione, but I'm afraid I can't. I ought not to speak about it to anyone outside of the family, even not to the ones who undergo it themselves." Hermione nodded with a defeated sigh, having expected that answer but still hoping that perhaps she could enlighten her nonetheless.

The three chatting women in front of them had suddenly stopped at one of the shops, and Hermione dared to throw a quick glance inside the shop. Hermione groaned loudly as she saw all the wedding dresses put out for display. "Suck it up, 'Mione, it's your wedding!" Ginny encouraged but Hermione flapped her arms around in distress. "Yes, that's my point! My wedding I shouldn't even be having at this age. I should be at a book store instead of a wedding dress shop." Hermione helplessly cried and let out another sigh.

The women smiled apologetically at her, but pushed her inside nonetheless. They mainly handled everything with the seller, taking away that burden from Hermione. Each of the women took pairs in selecting dresses for Hermione, and she tried each one of them on. But she couldn't seem to enjoy it at all, and so she felt like none of the dresses were good enough - even though they were all absolutely stunning.

Hermione blinked at her own reflection in the over-sized mirror, watching the silky dress shape into a respectable V-line at the front, the dress sleeveless as the back of the dress was a bit more low cut at her shoulder blades. A set of black linings were printed on the back of the dress near her bottom, and the dress widened around the hips. All in all, it gave it an appearance of an elegant angelic swan. Yet, she could not seem to appreciate the beauty of it all. A hand fell on her right, bare shoulder and Hermione looked at Professor McGonagall through the mirror.

"I know this isn't how you imagined your life to go, Hermione." Professor McGonagall began, dropping the formalities for the first time around her. "But it will be a once in a lifetime event - if you need a gentle reminder of the Unbreakable Vow. As much as I wished for you to marry someone you truly loved, no one can change the current situation. I know he might not seem like your best option, but I can assure you that you're lucky you were paired up with Professor Snape out of all other possible men. I'm sure you'll see that someday as well. And I hope that when that day comes, you'll be able to look back on this day and know you made the best of it - know that even though the situation wasn't ideal, you still have a memory worth remembering for a lifetime. I wish that for you, Hermione." The encouraging and caring words had made Hermione tear up and she couldn't keep them back. The grey haired woman smiled and pulled her into an embrace.

The seller came rushing forward with a handkerchief, "It's not easy getting married, is it? So much to arrange and way too much stress. I'm glad to see you have people who help you out, dear." The elderly woman from the shop spoke and handed her the handkerchief. Hermione gratefully took it and wiped away her tears. She then observed herself once more in the mirror - the way her silky white dress fell gently around her and traced behind her just a bit. Hermione smiled as she spoke: "I think I found the dress."

A happy cry and a horrible clanging sound came from behind Hermione and she let out a laugh as she saw who had caused the little mayhem. Tonks had knocked some of the mannequins down with her clumsiness as she had let her excitement take over. "I take that you selected this dress?" Hermione asked amused and Tonks nodded. "My mom always told me I had a terrible fashion taste, but look at me now! I seem to have an undiscovered talent for wedding dresses." Tonks joked and Hermione chuckled as she shook her head.

As they paid for the dress, which Hermione admitted were rather depressing for her mood as she noticed the price, she got thinking back to what the woman in the shop had said: _"I'm glad to see you have people who help you out, dear."_ And the woman was right, Hermione was lucky indeed. Because of all the hectic of the situation, she hadn't had the time to appreciate what they had all been doing for her so far – but she did now, and she couldn't have felt more loved.

Hermione had let herself being dragged to another few shops by the women: first they entered a shop requested by Ginny to buy some shoes and accessories to go along with the dress for Hermione. Then, she was taken by Molly to a bakery shop where they chose her wedding cake. And finally, Professor McGonagall had forced Hermione to sit alone at some café where she were to eat and wait until the other women returned from a shop that they had promised would complete the entire wedding.

So, here she was, enjoying the quietness of solitude. Happy to step out of her chaotic life for just a little while whilst sipping on her tea.

She allowed herself to review the events of today - tried to remember it as best as she could. From the things they discussed and practiced, to the shopping in Diagon Alley. It sure had been two very weird days.

The rustling of footsteps caught her attention and Hermione got rid of her thoughts as she watched the four women approach her table with excited faces. Hermione watched them carefully, looking to see what they bought but she couldn't find anything. "Don't bother looking for it. You'll get it soon enough." Tonks smirked and Hermione bit her lip, wondering what in the hell they had gotten her.

The women ordered their cups of tea as well, and soon after they found themselves heading back to Hogwarts again. Arriving at the place by floo powder, they had said their goodbyes to Tonks and Molly and the three women that were left, were now making their way to the Great Hall since it had long passed 6 o'clock in the afternoon, and dinner was now being served.

With a smile, they parted from their professor and took a seat at the Gryffindor benches. "Took you long enough!" Ron complained as Hermione got hold of some mashed potatoes. "It's not easy getting-" Ginny realized that they were surrounded with other students and instead of voicing it, she decided to mouth the last word: " _-married._ "

The boys cringed and Hermione snickered at their discomfort with the idea, for she could totally relate to that.

Finishing her dinner, she now set off to the Headmaster's Office with a less burdened heart. Today had somehow calmed her a bit, and she felt like she had renewed strength to handle whatever would come her way. Having passed the Gargoyle's, she knocked on the office door and waited for the cheery invitation of her headmaster.

Opening the door once she had been granted permission, she was confused to see one of the two chairs in front of Dumbledore's desk occupied by none other than Professor Snape. "Ah, Miss Granger, I take the shopping went well." Dumbledore smiled and Hermione didn't really know how to answer that. Saving her from having to, Dumbledore pointed at the empty seat on the left of Snape, "Please, do sit down."

Hermione cautiously walked over to the empty chair, careful not to make a fool out of herself as two teachers were eyeing her as she approached. "I have asked Professor Snape here tonight to discuss some important requirements that are expected of you two once you're married." Hermione said nothing, but didn't shown any protest either.

"I will once again rely on this book to convey utmost important information to you both." Hermione nodded in approval and watched as Dumbledore flipped the book to the right page and started reading:

" _The lovers have been set out a couple of expectations they must live up to once they've agreed their hand in marriage. This book contains an updated version of these requirements, and have listed it for easy use:_

 _1\. The appointed couple is required to show public affection as to hold their reputation in tact._

 _appointed couple is required to stand up for and/or help their partner if needed._

 _appointed couple ought not to talk about their relationship except to direct family._

 _4\. The appointed couple is required to stay faithful. Any double-crossing shall be punished."_

Hermione glanced at the book once Dumbledore stopped talking and noticed that nearly the entire page was missing. "Unfortunately, through generations this book has suffered some damage and these are the only points I can give to you both. However, I'm quite certain that you will be unknowingly guided through it all."

"May I also inform you that since this is considered a – legal by law – teacher/student relationship, professor Snape is not allowed to give or take points from you, Miss Granger. Neither is he allowed to give you detentions." Professor Snape gave a curt, reluctant nod.

"When will the school know, professor?" Hermione asked, finally being able to voice the question that had been on her mind for a while now. "I have contacted the Ministry of Magic, and persuaded them to wait with the article until Monday. This allows you two to enjoy your last weekend alone without people assuming you might be.. _up to something._ " Dumbledore said and peeked over his half-moon spectacles at them with a mischievous, joking smile.

"How very considerate of you." Snape snarled and Hermione rolled her eyes, not agreeing with the sarcasm in his voice. "Thank you, sir. I would indeed enjoy some quietness whilst it's still possible." Hermione gratefully said and the headmaster nodded with a smile.

Hermione's smile slowly fell as she started to fidget with her robes, nibbling gently on her lip as she was uncertain of how to voice her question. "Anything troubling your mind, Miss Granger?" Dumbledore asked and Hermione noticed from the corner of her eyes that Snape's head turned to her – yet, his expression was blank and unreadable as always.

"I.. do have a question, yes." Hermione said, looking up uncertainly at Dumbledore who gave her an encouraging smile. Her head then slowly turned to the right to look at Professor Snape. "I've been told to receive Occlumency classes from you, professor, as well as that You-Know-Who wouldn't ask for me for at least a week after our..." Hermione drifted off and muttered the last word unintelligible. "However," She went on, picking her voice up once more. "I was wondering if a week is enough time. Harry took ages, and is still failing to master the skill."

"I do admit to hold powerful memories relating Harry, and we can't possibly risk leaking those to You-Know-Who, can we?" Hermione finished, feeling a little out of breath as her speech had sped up to express her concerns as she tried to maintain eye contact with Professor Snape.

Hermione watched her Potions Master as his black hair fell gently around his face, his expression blank – his features resting. The corners of his lips twitched partly up, making his face seem a little more open and relaxed as he seemed to consider her words. "Mr Potter's efforts were less determined than yours will be, of that I am sure." Hermione's eyebrows shot up in surprise at the underlying compliment.

"However," he went on, and Hermione dropped her eyebrows again. "I doubt that the Dark Lord will do some prodding in your mind at the first meeting. For he will merely.. _welcome_ you." Hermione nodded in understanding and was glad she could turn her head to the headmaster when he spoke. "However, if you don't feel confident enough, you always can start sooner, Miss Granger." Hermione shook her head a little too quickly, and added a mumbled: "That's not needed, sir."

"Very well, then. I'll leave you to your rest now. Tomorrow we shall be practicing your Patronus some more, Miss Granger. For it is utmost important that you get this right." Hermione nodded in agreement and stood up. "May I leave, sir?" The headmaster nodded with a warm smile, "You may. Good night, Miss Granger."

Hermione shot a quick smile in return and hastened to say a: "Good night, sir." As she hurriedly left the room, breathing in relief as she escaped the uncomfortable tension that hung between the Potions Master and herself.

The door suddenly swung open once more behind her, and Hermione yelped in shock, grabbing the wall for support as she jumped a little in the air. The Headmaster was looking at her in amusement form his desk and lowered his wand with a chuckle. "My apologies for scaring you. But I forgot to ask you one last question."

Regaining her breath as her heart rate slowed down again, she let go of the wall and straightened up. "Yes, sir?"

"It's about your parents." The slowed heart rate was speeding up again for she had dreaded this question. "Would you like me to invite them to your wedding?" Hermione noticed Professor Snape watching her curiously and Hermione shook her head and swallowed uncomfortably as her throat had gotten dry. "No, I think it's best if they won't be there."

"Are you sure, Miss Granger? It will be a once in a life time experience – for both you and your parents." Dumbledore asked seriously, obviously wanting her to consider it once more. But Hermione had made her choice and nodded her head. "Yes, I am. I can only deal with so much at the time. Having to make my family understand why I'm marrying my teacher, is crossing my limits at the moment." She could hear her own voice wavering as she tried not to imagine the hurtful and disappointed expression's on their faces as they'd find out that she didn't only get married, but she also married her own teacher.

Dumbledore nodded, "Very well. Then we shall keep this from your parents until you're ready for them to know." Hermione nodded, and blinked away the tears that had started to form in her eyes once more. "Good night, professor." She said and closed the office door once more, wandering through the corridors as she slowly felt the joy from today leaving her body.


	4. The daily prophet

**Don't take that sinner from me**

 **Chapter 4: The Daily Prophet**

 _ **A/N:** I own nothing except my mistakes. Please do let me know what you think!_

It felt to her as if she was going to greet death in only a couple of days, for she started to admire everything around her. From the joy of her warm bed in the Gryffindor Tower, to the laughter with friends, studying in the library and the peacefulness from being alone for a while.

She enjoyed it thoroughly to not be the subject of the conversation of all the students around her. For once in her life, she enjoyed not to be noticed. For she knew that tomorrow, it would all end.

But after a tiring evening of practicing her Patronus, she now was forced to see that this last day of her weekend would be her last peaceful day.

Feeling rather uneasy when she woke up the following morning, she pretended like everything was fine and that nothing strange would be placed in the Daily Prophet that day. Taking a big gulp of air, she walked down the corridors alone, having asked her friends to go on without her, for she wanted one last stroll through these corridors in quietness.

Hermione entered the Great Hall after a somewhat comfortable walk through the corridors and her eyes nervously drifted off to the Headmaster, who was joyfully sipping on some pumpkin juice. Catching her eye, he gave an encouraging nod and Hermione looked at Dumbledore's left, where Professor McGonagall was seated, and she too, met Hermione's eyes; shooting her a tense smile. And at last, her eyes drifted off to her betrothed, who had been watching her silent conversation with the other two teachers.

To her surprise, he gave her a curt nod of acknowledgment and Hermione returned it. Walking to the Gryffindor bench, she took her place between Ron and Neville, watching Harry and Ginny talk to each other in hushed voices.

"'Morning, Hermione!" Neville greeted her and Hermione smiled, willing herself to relax. "Good morning, Neville." She replied and reached out for a few slices of bread and started to eat it in a rather hurried pace, for she knew that owls would soon be delivering their mail – the Daily Prophet included.

And sure enough, not five minutes later, the hooting of owls spread the Great Hall and Hermione tried to control her nerves, not wanting to attract attention before it was necessary. When an owl arrived at her side, she put some coins in its pouch and untied the paper from its legs. When she pulled the last string, it flew off again and Hermione took a deep breath.

She could feel the other three leaning over to her newspaper as they all started to read. Hermione observed the paper: On the front page was a photo in a heart shape in the middle of the paper, surrounded by text. The photo had appeared to be taken at the Yule Ball from two years ago, with Hermione in the front and Snape lingering somewhere in the back.

 **WEDDING BELLS: SNAPE AND GRANGER**

 **THE DECADE ENCHANTMENT**

 _The **aut cor aut mors** enchantment has been casted once more last Friday on October 19. It showed the Ministry a rather interesting couple, for the people are both currently located at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. _

_They are none other than Hermione Granger, 17, a student sorted into Gryffindor and Severus Snape, 36, Head of Slytherin House, Potions Master. This couple has caused a bit of an excitement in the Ministry, and are pleased to announce that this couple, who have been gifted with the greatest joy and love from this ancient enchantment, will soon be marrying within the walls of the Ministry of Magic themselves! We give them our fullest support._

 _We wish both a happy, loved life and hope they will explore the beauty of the great gift they have been given._

The story went on for a while longer, describing how amazing the enchantment was, but Hermione didn't want to read any more. For she did not want to be comforted with lies.

Slowly, the Great Hall started to get eerily quiet and Hermione felt eyes burning into her from every direction. The teachers that weren't aware of the current situation yet, were also staring dumbfounded at the Gryffindor girl.

"Is it true then, is Snape really shagging a student?" Hermione wheeled around in time to see who had spoken: Pansy Parkinson.

"Miss Parkinson! Ten points from Slytherin for that foul accusation." Professor McGonagall snapped from the teacher's table. Professor Dumbledore stood up and walked to the front, and all the eyes turned from Hermione to Dumbledore.

"Good morning, to all of you." Professor Dumbledore smiled, keeping his light mood like always. "I understand that this might be a bit of a shock for all of you, believe me when I say that it was for the appointed pair as well when they found out. But, what you must know is that they have been chosen, by the most beautiful magic that this Wizarding world holds. They have been granted a lifetime of the most powerful love to be experienced, and upon agreeing on marrying, they have sealed the deal and have been rewarded with their love for each other." Dumbledore began and Hermione felt rather grateful that her headmaster had a good cover up story for what the enchantment really was.

"As we have the Ministry's support, we also wish to gain the support of you all, to wish them a happy marriage where they feel free to love. Let us look past our prejudices." Dumbledore finished and looked around the hall with the familiar twinkling in his eyes.

"Does anyone have any questions?" The headmaster asked and Hermione looked around the room, only to see a hand shoot in the air at the Ravenclaw table. "Yes, I do, Professor." Michael Corner said and all eyes turned to him instead. "The Prophet says they've known since October 19, how come we haven't seen Professor Snape and Hermione together yet?"

"Fair question, Mr Corner. That would be my doing, I am afraid. I wanted to give them a peaceful weekend without any students trying to pry on them. It is therefore that I requested the Ministry to wait with this news until this morning." This answer seemed to make sense to most of the students and so they let it drop.

The bell rang and Hermione let out a relieved sigh, for she did not want to be around so many students any longer than she had to. However, it being her lucky day, she started out with Potions.

Loud chatting filled the Hall once more and Hermione stood up with the rest. Ron and Harry walked ahead of her, shooting threatening glances at anyone who might dare to throw a hurtful comment her way. As she entered the Entrance Hall, however, an arm snaked around her waist and Hermione jumped a little, but it didn't show as the arm held her firmly in place.

Looking to her left, she saw the dark robes swaying next to her side and the expressionless face of her Potions Master staring ahead of him as they now moved up the marble staircase, only to go down another pair of stairs as they arrived at the ground floor.

Noticing that people were staring, she tried to relax her face as if she was completely comfortable with the arm resting on her hip as they swiftly moved through the corridors, people making way for them as they did not dare to cross Snape's path.

Together, they entered the Potions classroom in the dungeons, and Snape dropped his arm as Hermione was near the table that Ron and Harry had occupied.

"Wands away." Professor Snape ordered in a drawl at some students playing with their wands. "Today, you will be brewing the Draught of Living Death, at page ten of your Advanced Potion-Making book." The class remained where it was and Professor Snape lifted a cold eyebrow, "Well, why aren't you all getting to work?" He drawled and everyone hurried to the cabinets for supplies.

Hermione followed the instructions of the recipe, advancing greatly compared to the rest as her potion took the desired colour of the book. However, after a while she became worried when her potion didn't turn into the lilac colour it ought to do, but instead remained a dark purple.

She took a second glance at her book, scanning the recipe:

 _\- Cut up the Sopophorous bean_

 _\- Pour in 250 . of water and add 5 oz. Of_ _African sea_ _salt to the beaker. Set the beaker aside after all the water has been added. Be very careful not to shake or move the beaker now._

 _\- Leave the water and salt to rest for five minutes._ _\- Slowly pour all the water into the cauldron._ _\- With your left hand use the graduated cylinder to obtain 40 . of essence of wormwood._ _\- With your right hand hold the cauldron at a slight angle and pour ten drops (20 .) of essence of wormwood._ _\- Now with your left hand hold the cauldron at a slightly different angle and pour another ten drops of wormwood essence._ _\- Chop three Valerian roots into small squared pieces. After cutting place it in a beaker with water. Leave it to settle for five minutes. Your potion should now be resembling a smooth blackcurrant-coloured liquid._ _\- Carefully pour the Sopophorous bean's juice into the cauldron_ _\- Add seven drops of the reduced liquid from the beaker; make sure there are no traces or fragments of Valerian root._ _\- Stir the potion ten times clockwise; your potion should now be turning a light shade of lilac._ _\- With your right hand stir the potion counterclockwise until the potion turns as clear as water; every stir should take approximately two and a half seconds._ _\- Slowly put in seven square pieces of Valerian root._ _\- Stir the potion ten times counterclockwise._ _\- Add one hundred and fifty . of powdered root of asphodel._ _\- Hold the cauldron with your right hand; with your left hand gently stir the potion ten times counterclockwise and eight times clockwise._ _\- Leave the potion to settle for two and a half minutes._ _\- Add one small piece of Valerian root._ _\- Your potion should turn to a pale pink colour; the preparation is now complete._

But no matter how carefully she read the instructions and performed them, she did not seem to be able to get it right.

Professor Snape had started to walk around the classroom, peeking into everyone's cauldrons, including Hermione's. He wordlessly walked away once more but returned not long after, and unnoticed by anyone else, he dropped a note on her book and continued walking.

A quick yet elegant handwriting had been formed on the piece of parchment:

 _\- The Sopophorous bean should be crushed with a silver dagger, not cut,_

 _releases juices more efficiently._

 _\- The juice from 13 Sopophorous beans should be used, rather than 12._

 _\- Stir anticlockwise seven times and clockwise once instead._

Hermione felt a little hesitant to try this at first, for she did not want to stray from the book's instructions. But then she had to remind herself that Professor Snape was a Potions Master and therefore knew what he was doing.

Deciding that she didn't have much to lose anyway, she started with his first instruction and it already seemed to have its effect as the potion turned a shade lighter. So, with her spirits held high, she performed the last two steps as well and was pleased to see that the potion was heading in the right direction.

Finishing the potion just on time, she was thrilled to see that she had been the only one in the classroom to have succeeded. The corners of Snape's lips twitched upwards into a sly smile as he announced this to the class, and everyone looked curiously between the two of them.

When the bell rang, Snape had ordered them all to clean up after themselves and let them go. Hermione lingered behind and waited as Harry helped Ron clean up the mess he had made. "Ron, hurry up, we're gonna be late!" Hermione whined as a minute had passed and they still needed to walk three floor ups to the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom.

"You know you can help us, right?" Ron retorted and Hermione shrugged, "I already helped with putting away the ingredients, and besides, how am I supposed to get between you two?" They didn't argue and hurried up a bit more, and then at last, they were completely done.

Without a single glance at her Potions Master, she hurried off with Ron and Harry tailing behind. With only a few seconds to spare, they had entered the classroom and quickly took the empty seats. Hermione sat herself down next to Neville, and Harry and Ron managed to find an empty table at the front.

"Today we shall be learning about grindylows, please turn to page sixteen of your textbook." Professor Merrythought said. Her wrinkles were highly defined by the sunshine coming through the window, her grey curly hair tied up in a bun.

"Can anyone explain to me what grindylows are?" Hermione's hand shot in the air, and started to explain exactly what she had read about them a couple of years back, earning her ten points for Gryffindor.

After an entire hour of taking notes, she was glad that they had Herbology next, for Professor Merrythought never kept her notes short. At least working with plants would soothe her writing hand for a bit.

All the while through Herbology, she dreaded the moment when she'd have to go back to the Great Hall for lunch. But no matter how slow she walked, she eventually did end up at the Great Hall. And what was even worse, was that because of her tragically slow walking, Harry and Ron had set off without her and she was the last one to enter the Hall.

Snickers were heard from the Slytherin table as whispers spread along the students. Hermione tried to ignore everyone, but it was difficult to do when each student was trying to grab her attention to either make fun of her, or wanted to show their support. The latter would have seemed like a good thing, but to Hermione it was more like a waste of their breath. Her relationship wasn't real, and she for sure was not ready for her supporters to talk about the joy of the enchantment.

Hermione felt a burning sensation coming from the teacher's table as she tried to eat her toast, and looking for the source, she made eye contact with her betrothed. And then the most magical thing happened: Snape smiled at her. Like an actual smile. Or well, the corner of his lips turned up, and Hermione counted that as his smile.

Her eyes widened in surprise and wondered why that smile had formed, until it dawned on her: they are engaged and they were expected to act as if they were in love when in public. And so she hastily fixed her expression and smiled back at him, looking down timidly for added effect. When she looked back up, she noticed that the majority was watching the exchange between the two of them – staff included. For Dumbledore was smiling broadly with his usual twinkle in his eyes, and Professor McGonagall was looking curiously as well.

Throughout her lunch, she reminded herself to look at the teacher's table once in a while, and nine out of ten times, he'd look back at her and they'd share some glances that would show them how in love they were.

At one point, whilst switching classrooms, she had walked into her Potions Master. Like, literally walked into him. He had smiled slyly at her and caressed her arm in a loving way for a couple of seconds whilst drawling: "Careful, Hermione." And then he walked on in the opposite direction.

Hermione had actually blushed, for she wasn't used to being in such close proximity with her teacher, and the reddened cheeks added nicely to the smile that played on her lips as she looked at her Potions Master.

That was the only time she had seen him after lunch, however.

Evening had come faster than she had imagined, and was now once again making her way to the headmaster's office after dinner for their daily appointment.

They once more worked on her Patronus, and Hermione watched in amazement as she had notice the slightest bit of improved, for it was now becoming a stronger conjured Patronus. And she did have to be honest with herself that she was rather fascinated by the way the tiger moved around her in circles, elegant yet protective.

And then it disappeared as soon as she noticed the figure emerging from the door leading to the office. The door that had been open, was now allowing Professor Snape to walk through it. His eyes drifted from her disappearing Patronus to her and lastly they ended up at Dumbledore.

"You wished to see me, headmaster?" He spoke and Dumbledore nodded. "I assume you haven't forgotten about what we talked about today, have you?" Snape shook his head. "Great, then I assume everything is all set and ready?"

"It is." Snape confirmed and Hermione looked rather confused between her betrothed and her headmaster. "I'm sorry for not notifying you earlier, Miss Granger, but starting tonight, you'll be spending your nights at Professor Snape's private quarters. He has arranged a room for you and your stuff has already been brought down there." Professor Dumbledore informed and she slowly nodded. She knew that this would happen, for they had a reputation to uphold, but it felt rather weird knowing she would sleep in the dungeons for the first time.

Dumbledore and Hermione both glanced at the clock hanging on the wall, showing it was already nearing nine. "I think that will do today, Miss Granger. You're improving greatly." He said with a proud smile and looked between Snape and her.

"Great work at the Great Hall today, the both of you. The smiling exchange was indeed rather convincing and sweet looking. However, Miss Granger, I would like you to control your facial expressions a bit more when taken by surprise. Please do remember that for the outside world, you two are in love." Dumbledore advised and Hermione nodded in understanding.

"I will, sorry, professor." Hermione apologized and Dumbledore chuckled. "No need to be at all, Miss Granger. You're doing a great work as it is. Just a word of advice."

Hermione glanced briefly at the dark haired man, and found it rather amazing how he could so easily act his part. When in public, he effortlessly performed his actions and charmed her with his facial expressions. And then when they were in private like now, his face was neutral and showing no sign of wanting any contact as he kept his respected distance from her.

"Well, I suggest we all call it a day. It's rather exhausting being in love, isn't it?" Dumbledore teasingly joked and winked at Hermione, who let out a sheepish laugh. "Goodnight, sir." She politely said and Dumbledore smiled, "Goodnight, Miss Granger."

And with that, Hermione followed her Potions Master wordlessly as they left the office and wandered through the corridors as Snape's black robes swiftly swayed behind him, making little noise as it glided over the ground.

Hearing the faintest rustling sound, Snape hurried ahead and Hermione followed suit, trying to keep up as he had quickened his pace greatly. Yet, his long legs had carried him ahead way faster than hers did, and all that she heard when she arrived was a "- ten points from Ravenclaw, for wandering around the castle after curfew."

She had turned around the corner just in time to get a glimpse from Padma Patil, and Hermione internally groaned as Padma had caught sight of Hermione as well before walking away. That would for sure add up to the rumors the following day.

They continued their walk down the dungeons in silence once more, this time not bumping into any students anymore.

Hermione followed her teacher to the Potions classroom, where he stopped at the wooden door and muttered " _Dragon Tonic_ " and Hermione assumed that must have been the password to his own common room. There was a soft click and the door unlocked itself, allowing both of them to enter it.

The room was just as dark as the dungeons had always been. The walls covered in a dark shade of green, the floors a paler stone colour. She looked to her left first, where a door was planted next to a bookshelf. Then, in a circular motion, the walls connected until there was another door, and a few feet away was yet another door. The walls covered the majority of the room and there was only an empty corner at her right. It held a dimly lit fireplace, with two black leather couches standing diagonally on either side of it. Behind to those couches, were two black chairs.

It wasn't much, but then again, he did only use it for sleeping.

Snape wheeled around once they were in the room and pointed at the first door on the left that was positioned next to the bookshelf. "That's the bathroom, and that," He said and pointed at the last door on the right, "would be the door to your room. My room will therefore be out of question at all times."

Hermione nodded, not sure on what to say, for she felt rather awkward as she had to adopt to the idea of living together with her teacher for her entire life now. "Goodnight." Snape said, his voice neutral and he set off towards the door in the middle. Hermione caught a quick peek of a black king sized bed in the middle of the room before the door was closed again.

Standing helplessly in the dark room, she was debating what to do first. She had no idea if her stuff had been unpacked yet, but she took the risk as she opened the bathroom door and glanced inside it. Everything was of stone – both the floor and the walls. The sink was a little rusty, but after carefully turning the tap on for wetting her brush – that had been brought there by presumably house elves before her arrival – she concluded that the place wasn't going to break apart by a single touch.

After four minutes of brushing her teeth well, she nervously visited the toilet. She was afraid that perhaps Snape would barge into the bathroom and would walk straight into her whilst she was sitting on the toilet. Fortunately enough, did this not happen.

When she was done with everything in the bathroom, she quietly moved to the door that he said was her room. Carefully, she opened it and was amazed by what she saw: opposed to the other rooms, her bedroom was filled with a bright, comforting light. The walls were of stone, yet, it had red hangings on it as a decoration. In fact, every piece of furniture was red – resembling the Gryffindor common room greatly.

Hermione opened a wardrobe and found her clothes neatly piled out, and grabbed her pajamas out of it. Changing quickly, she hurried to the king sized bed in the middle of the room, wanting to get off the cold floor as soon as she could. She pulled the red blanket aside and shuddered as the coldness of the bed hit her.

Mumbling to herself that it would soon be over, she waited for her bed to adjust to her body temperature. When it finally did, she felt comfortable enough to slowly drift off. Thinking one last time about the absurdness of it all. Sleeping in the dungeons, in the room next to her own professor, who would have thought?


	5. The wedding

**Don't take that sinner from me**

 **Chapter 5: The Wedding**

 _ **A/N:** I own nothing except my mistakes. Also, thank you all so much for your sweet reviews and welcome to all my new followers! _

Next morning had been rather awkward between the two, as they tried to work around the bathroom uses. It was also Snape that had left off first that morning for breakfast. Not that she minded, for she still had to get used to living with him as well.

That week, Hermione and Snape had been sharing their regular glances whenever eating in the Great Hall, and he kept on smoothly making physical contact with her if needed to be. Like an arm around her waist, or holding her hand as he guided her after silencing some students who had tried to confront Hermione.

She had also been attending her daily appointments with Professor Dumbledore, making great progress with her Patronus. Yet, she knew that she still had a long way until she'd perform it perfectly when in danger.

Midway through her week, her Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher had died of old age, and at last Professor Snape had been appointed the job. Which sure was different, but she wouldn't deny that she had been learning some handy practical tricks. Like using non-verbal spells. The Potions classes had been taken over by Horace Slughorn, who seemed to be rather fond of Harry.

But other than that, her week had seemed to go rather well. However, in her opinion, it ended way too soon as she was now lying awake at Saturday morning, being rudely awoken by the banging on a door.

"Granger!" A voice bellowed and Hermione groaned loudly as she grumpily left her warm bed. Sprinting to the door as to not touch the cold floor, she opened it with a sneer. "Good morning to you too, Professor Snape."

"You've got visitors." He said, cocking an eyebrow at her for her attitude. "Oh.." She said and looked around her, spotting at last the two Weasley women, Professor McGonagall and Tonks. Her mood immediately brightened as she walked past Snape and hugged each one in turn.

"Sorry you had to be awoken so brutally. We offered to go, but he refused to let us in your room." Tonks apologized and Hermione chuckled, but her grin fell as she realized why the women had come to her: it was her wedding day.

Snape's eyes glided over Hermione's hair, cocking yet another eyebrow in amusement upon presumably seeing the bird's nest in her hair from the sleeping. "I'll leave you to it then." Snape informed and with that, he left his own quarters as he gave them some space to do some final preparations.

Professor McGonagall's mouth dropped as she too, took in the appearance of her student. "Oh, sweet Merlin, no offence Miss Granger, but we sure are going to need a couple of potions to tame that hair." She said bewildered and Hermione laughed sheepishly. "I suppose we do, professor."

"Not to worry, I brought a couple along with me!" Ginny grinned and held up four bottles that she had grabbed out of the bag she was carrying.

Tonks dragged Hermione by the arm back to her bedroom, placing her in front of the mirror that hung above her wardrobe at the left corner of the room near the door. Molly conjured a chair and gently made her take the seat.

"Okay, I think we should go over this as we have planned. Tonks, you're in charge of the hair, Ginny, you'll be doing her makeup. But first, Molly, I think a calming bath is in order for her." Professor McGonagall instructed and Hermione looked amused between the women, having been unaware that they had planned this day thoroughly.

"Come on, my dear." Molly urged her on, and she walked with her to the bathroom, where the bathtub was slowly starting to fill with water at a flick of Molly's wand. She threw in some herbs that were unknown to Hermione and then smiled at her with watering eyes.

"Better get in, dear, I'll soon make it steam." Hermione looked uncertainly down at her clothes, not really wanting to strip down in front of Molly. With a sigh, the Weasley mother understood and turned around. Hermione quickly got out of her clothes and got into the bath, which held a pleasant temperature.

Hermione smiled as she felt her body relax in the soothing water – the smell of the herbs hitting her nostrils and bringing her a peaceful calmness. Molly announced that she'd be adding the steam as to exfoliate her skin. Hermione did not object and instead just let it all come at her, willing to go with whatever they all had in mind.

Closing her eyes, she took a moment to truly come to terms with herself. She needed it settled – and what better time was it than right before your wedding? She let her mind carry her to the earlier years where she had so desperately despised her former Potions Master. Never had she even dared to dream that she would be marrying him in a couple of hours. Not once had she imagined that his arm would have been snaked around her waist like it had done a couple of times those past few days – and never would she have imagined to feel safe with that action.

It was surreal to think that the physical contact wouldn't just stop by the arm around the waist. No, it would soon get even more intimate for they had to seal their vows with a kiss.

A hand fell on her arm and Hermione stirred and opened her eyes once more, wondering how long she had let her mind carry her away. Molly motioned for her to get out of the bath and handed her a towel, but told her not to dry herself. Molly gave her wand another wave and her body immediately dried itself, the wetness leaving and she beckoned for Hermione to follow her back to her bedroom.

"Please lay face down on your bed, Hermione." Molly smiled and Hermione did as she was told, making sure to cover her bottom with the towel she had. Molly had tried her best to massage Hermione, and she really appreciated that, for when she got up, she instantly felt way more at ease with a freshly washed and cared for body.

"Miss Granger, if you'd please.." Professor McGonagall held the dress they had chosen a week ago and Hermione momentarily left the room so she could slip into her white lingerie. Walking back into the room, she headed straight for her teacher and smiled gratefully as Professor McGonagall had helped her into her dress, smoothening every crease out for her.

Professor McGonagall smiled proudly at Hermione, and she too, got tears in her eyes just like Molly had gotten. "Come here!" Tonks enthusiastically called out to her and Hermione carefully walked to the two excited women waiting to do her makeup and hair.

The moment she was seated, the women had started their work. Tonks babbled on about how her mother had always done this to her, and Ginny kept on ordering her to close her eyes, then to open them again, only to order her once more to close them. Hermione just went with it, but couldn't help the question escaping her lips as it felt like hours had already passed. "When will the ceremony begin?"

"In less than two hours, so we don't have that long anymore. How far are you, girls?" Professor McGonagall asked the two women working and Tonks gasped, "Blimey, only two hours? I just finished applying the potions. Your hair truly is untamable, Hermione. Yet, it looks decent enough in my opinion now." Mutters of agreement were shared and Hermione let out a relieved sigh, not wanting to walk with a bird's nest on her head at her wedding.

"I'm halfway there, so, I assume that within an hour she'll be all set and ready to go!" Ginny said and continued her work, a concentration line showing on her forehead as she ordered Hermione once more to close her eyes.

Hermione forced herself to not object with whatever they were doing – let Tonks tug on her hair, and let Ginny doodle whatever she wanted on her face. She told herself to not look in the mirror until they were done, for she did not want to know whether it all turned out terrible or not.

And then, at last, the women were done. It had felt like the entire day had passed, but upon glancing at her clock, she noticed that Ginny's predictions had indeed come true. They now still had an hour left to arrive at the Ministry of Magic, and Hermione suddenly started to get incredibly nervous.

"Hermione, we would like to give you a little present. It's not necessarily for you, but it's highly useful nonetheless." Molly said and Hermione rose from her chair, watching the women come together and handed her a small box. She carefully opened with slightly trembling hands and her mouth dropped open as she noticed the beautiful silver ring laying in the small box. It was a very simple silver band, yet, there were two black dots in the middle and the ring somewhat reminded her of a snake and she chuckled as she figured why the women must have chosen for that ring.

But her grin fell as she physically face palmed herself. "Hermione, are you alright?" Tonks asked in concern. "How could I have possibly forgotten about a ring!" Hermione said exasperatedly. She honestly had no clue on how she could have been so stupid to forget the most important thing of her wedding.

Fumbling with the ring in her hand, she slowly started to smile again and tried her hardest to blink away the tears that started to form in her eyes. "Thank you, all of you, so much. I honestly wouldn't know how to have handled this situation without the help of each of you." She softly spoke, looking up from the floor to their faces.

"Oh, Hermione, don't cry! You'll end up ruining your makeup!" Molly said but tears were slowly falling from her eyes as well and she hurried forward to embrace Hermione.

Hermione tried her hardest not to give into the tears, and luckily succeeded thanks to Tonks who had once again knocked something over as she wanted to hurry over to join the hug, earning her a hearty laugh from Hermione.

After hugging every woman tightly, she looked expectantly at her Transfiguration teacher, waiting for further instructions. "Right, we should probably get going. We can use the Floo Network from the fireplace in the drawing room." Professor McGonagall instructed and everyone agreed. "Wait, Hermione!" Tonks exclaimed and hurried over to Hermione's wardrobe, picking a white cloth off it. "I nearly forgot about this!" She said and Hermione allowed herself to look in the mirror as Tonks fumbled with the wedding veil.

She was absolutely astonished by what she saw in the reflection: her makeup made her skin look extremely smooth, and her eyeshadow was kept natural, yet the light eyeliner definitely made them pop out. As for her hair; the curls that were previously sticking out from all places had straightened and had been pushed into a relaxed fishtail braid that gently fell on her back. Into that, Tonks had carefully placed the wedding veil.

They moved out of the bedroom and took their turns using the Floo Network, Hermione offering to go last for she needed to bottle up some much needed courage.

Hermione was immediately greeted by Ron, Harry and Arthur. They all hugged her and spoke encouraging words, and in Ron's case promised to fight Snape if he put one toe out of line. Professor McGonagall had straightened her dress out once more and announced that they'd be changing into their own dresses and told her that they'd see her at the ceremony.

Whilst waiting, she managed to pass fifteen minutes in a somewhat comfortable laughter with her two best friends. But when Arthur had told them to move to the hall because the ceremony would start soon, anxiety hit her once more.

Arthur guided her to the two wooden doors that most likely let to the wedding hall and Hermione took a deep, nervous breath as she hooked her arms with Arthur's. She had not expected to feel this nervous for a wedding she did not agree to, but the reality of it all really got to her, making it unable for her to control her nerves.

And then the doors opened and the soft instrumental music of pianos and violins hit her ears. The ceiling was enchanted to gently drop cherry blossom leaves down on the path she'd soon walk on, the benches were filled with on one side staff from the Ministry, and on the other side the Weasley family, her best friends and people from the Order of the Phoenix.

Hermione slowly walked her way to the altar, using Arthur as her support as she for the first time took in the well-groomed appearance of her betrothed. His hair was less greasy, and his features had seemed to smoothen out a bit. He was dressed in all black, but for once had changed out of his usual attire. Behind him stood Dumbledore with a huge smile on his face. Then, on the right empty space, Professor McGonagall stood at the same line as Dumbledore, matching his smile.

The intensity of the eye contact between Snape and herself had seemed to be a great comfort as she focused solemnly on him. Having reached the end of the path, Arthur had warned Snape to treat her right in a fatherly way and Hermione smiled briefly at Arthur until he had taken his seat at the crowd.

Snape reached out to her hair and carefully took a leaf out of it and she slowly felt herself starting to blush for she had not expected the gentle action. He then held out his right hand and she gladly took it, needing a new someone for support as she mentally cursed Ginny for persuading her to buy heels for this occasion.

The Ministry official had started his speech about the importance of care, love and happiness. Hermione's attention was lost, however, as the official brought the _aut cor aut mors_ enchantment up. Scowling under her breath, she blocked the words out until she was certain that his subject had switched. She felt a squeeze in her left hand and looked up at her soon-to-be husband and noticed the amusement on his face and her cheeks burned in embarrassment as she realized that he must have heard her scowl.

Glad that her back was turned on the crowd, her face had time to get rid of the reddened cheeks before the official's speech was over. The official announced that they were going to start their vows, and they both turned to face each other, now grasping both their hands.

"Do you, Severus Snape, take Hermione Jean Granger to be your wedded wife, to cherish in love and in friendship, in strength and in weakness, in success and in disappointment, to love her faithfully, today, tomorrow, and for as long as the two of you shall live?" The official read out loud from the book he was holding and Hermione focused her eyes on the man in front of her, who seemed unable himself as well to take his eyes from hers.

"I do." The words were spoken in his usual low drawl and it immediately sent unwanted shivers down her spine.

"Do you, Hermione Jean Granger, take Severus Snape to be your wedded husband, to cherish in love and in friendship, in strength and in weakness, in success and in disappointment, to love him faithfully, today, tomorrow, and for as long as the two of you shall live?" The official repeated.

"I do." Her voice was soft, but it was nonetheless gently carried around in the quiet room, where everyone attentively listened to what was said.

They were told to exchange their rings and so Hermione turned to Professor McGonagall, gratefully taking the ring from her outstretched hand. Snape mirroring the action as he had turned to Dumbledore.

"Severus Snape, as you place the ring on Hermione Jean Granger's finger, please repeat after me:" The official said and Snape placed the ring around Hermione's left ring finger and repeated the words after the official in a slow, controlled voice:

"I offer my vow to you in the form of this ring,

so that my word and my love,

will always be with you,

close to your heart."

Hermione looked down at the ring and gasped softly at the beauty of it. With a pave setting, one large stone sat at the center of the band while the rest of the band was covered by many small stones. The sparkling of the diamonds intensified by the light that was cast upon the two of them.

"Hermione Jean Granger, as you place the ring on Severus Snape's finger, please repeat after me:" The official said once more and Hermione repeated the same words, in a slightly quivering voice as her fingers trembled when placing the ring around Severus Snape's left ring finger.

"I offer my vow to you in the form of this ring,

so that my word and my love,

will always be with you,

close to your heart."

"To seal these vows, you are asked to finalize it by a kiss to show your unwavering love and devotion." The official said and Hermione's heart started to beat even faster as he slowly leaned forward, a minor trace of hesitance upon his features, but unable to be seen by the public. Hermione's eyes fluttered close as his soft lips brushed against hers, and allowed herself to relax in the contact.

It for sure was an entire different feeling than she had been expecting from her teacher. She had been prepared for a kiss where he showed his disgust and reluctance, but was surprised to see that he gently caressed her lips as if acknowledging her vulnerability in this situation.

The cheering of the crowd broke them apart, and Hermione felt the blush creep onto her cheeks no matter how much she tried to fight it. The official had silenced the crowd, and went on with what he had written down in his little notebook.

"For the sake of the _aut cor aut mors_ enchantment, I ask of you to prepare yourselves for the Unbreakable Vow." Hermione caught a quick glimpse of Dumbledore, who winked at her with a glimmering smile.

They clasped their right hands around the wrist of the other and looked deeply into each other's eyes as the official came closer and pointed his wand at their clasped hands. Muttering the incantation, a thin golden wire wound its way around their hands.

The bonder – the official – started talking and Hermione did not dare to break her eye contact with her husband.

"Will you, Severus Snape, promise to protect Hermione Granger from harm, to the best of your ability?" The bonder said.

"I will." Snape said and another golden wire wrapped around their arms.

"And will you promise to stay faithful to her until the day you die?"

"I will." Snape said, his voice low as his eyes were focused on hers. A third golden wire wrapped around their arms.

"Will you, Hermione Granger, promise to stay loyal to Severus Snape until the day you die?" The bonder spoke, turning to Hermione.

"I will." Hermione spoke confidently, even though on the inside her blood was pumped through her veins in rapid speed. A fourth golden wire joined and she watched in fascination as it formed a chain around their arms.

"And will you promise to stay by his side, through the good and the bad?"

Hermione stared into his eyes, and practically saw the curiosity dancing in his eyes and she knew that this was a matter of fully accepting him – for working with the good and the bad. Nonetheless, her voice betrayed no hesitation as she spoke: "I will."

A final fifth wire joined, completing the chain as it snaked tightly around their arms. With one last glowing heat, it had disappeared out of sight, but on the inside, she could still feel it floating somewhere through her veins.

The both of them were asked couple of questions by the Ministry, but the interview was mostly handled by Dumbledore, who seemed to be giving them satisfying answers. Then, people started to gather in a line to wish the two a happy and loving marriage.

All the while, Snape and Hermione held hands as they exchanged smiles here and there. Most of the time it was forced in order to keep up their show, but sometimes when she'd look him in the eyes, she'd notice a guard that had been let down as he smiled slyly at her, resulting in making her blush. And of course, that had to be captured by one of the people working for the Daily Prophet.

Not that she minded, for it was only good material to show the outside world how 'in love' they were. Yet, she'd have preferred a picture where she wasn't blushing.

The remainder of the day had been passed with dancing and talking, and Hermione's heart was filled with all sorts of mixed emotions. Even though the circumstances weren't ideal, her wedding had still seemed magical to her. But then when the reality hit her that it was all fake, it totally crushed her day.

As everyone was distracted with dancing, she felt a tugging on her hand and Snape leaned down to whisper in her ear. "Something troubling your mind, Miss Granger?" He whispered in his low voice and a smile spread on her lips before she could stop it. She heard the flashing of a camera and looked to her side, nearly brushing his lips with hers as his face was still positioned near hers.

He retreated his face smoothly and she whispered under her breath, a smile on her face as to not look suspicious. "It's just.. this isn't real." Hermione did not know how to explain what she felt, nor did she know if she even should. But she left it at that for she couldn't talk more as staff from the Ministry of Magic wished them luck and then bid their goodbyes.

Then the moment came at last where Snape and Hermione walked out of the wedding hall, their hands entwined and the cheers of the crowd carrying them down the corridors and out of the building. "Hold onto my arm, Miss Granger." Snape said, letting her hand go immediately as they had disappeared from view out of prying eyes.

Hermione did as told and felt herself swirling and felt like getting sick until it had stopped abruptly. They were now facing the gates of Hogwarts, and gracefully walked through them. Hermione had let go of his arm, and wordlessly followed him to the dungeons as her high of the day slowly subsided.

Snape muttered the password to the wooden door, and it flung open for them. He motioned for her to go in first, and she immediately headed for her bedroom. A low voice made her stop dead in her tracks as he seriously spoke: "The wedding might have not be real to certain extends, Miss Granger. But I stand by the vows I made – and I will do for as long as I live." Hermione turned around with a hand on the door handle, looking at her husband with tear filled eyes.

She was searching for a sign that showed he wasn't serious, that he was merely comforting her with a lie. But she found none of that, and so she nodded. "As will I." And with that, she opened her bedroom door and disappeared through it, allowing the tears to roll down her cheeks.

The events of the day had overpowered her. In both a good and a bad way. It was a day of serious mixed emotions, but most of all, she was confused. For she had felt something simmer in her body, a feeling that had taken the sharp edges off of her husband. The source of it was unknown to her, but she did know something: whatever those vows at the Unbreakable vows had meant, it was engraved deeply into her body. She knew, that whatever kind of magic was involved in the ancient enchantment, it did something to her. And she had yet to decide whether it was good or bad.


	6. The mind is a powerful thing

**Don't take that sinner from me**

 **Chapter 6: The mind is a powerful thing**

 _ **A/N:** I own nothing except my mistakes. _

Hermione had difficulty coming out of her dress the night before, but in the end, she had managed after jumping all over the place. Thank goodness that no one had been around to see that.

The following day, it wasn't until ten in the morning that she had woken up. The day before had completely drained her energy and so she allowed herself to sleep in to catch up with it again. After a loud yawn, she moved out of her bed and greeted the ball of fur that was laying at the end of her bed. At first, Snape was completely against bringing Crookshanks into his quarters, but after some discussion, he had given her permission as long as he would behave.

Upon opening her bedroom door, she noticed the dark figure sitting near the fireplace, reading a book she didn't recognize. Hurrying over to the bathroom with her supplies under her arm, she took a much wanted shower as she wanted to wash off the remainder of makeup she hadn't been able to wipe off yesterday.

With a simple wave of her wand, she had dried her hair and was surprised to see that it was hanging in loose waves. Apparently there was still a bit of potion residue left in her hair from all the bottles that were used yesterday. Not that she minded, it was nice for a change to not have her hair screaming for attention.

Hermione thoroughly brushed her teeth and got dressed up after drying her body with a towel. She opted for a pair of light blue jeans and a grey sweater, not wanting to overdo her outfit for the day. When she thought she looked decent enough, she brought her pajamas back up to her bedroom and was surprised to see Snape waiting for her at the wooden door that led to the Potions classroom.

He held out his left hand to her and she raised her eyebrows in surprise. "We're married, remember? I suppose word is out about yesterday. It would seem a bit odd to not hold hands." Snape clarified in an impatient tone and Hermione nodded slowly, "Right.." She said and grabbed his outstretched hand, feeling his wedding ring against her skin as a confirmation. They indeed were married – and Merlin, how weird that felt.

As they entered the Great Hall, they found that most people had decided to sleep in on the last day of their weekend as well, so by the time they were heading up, the Hall was packed with a lot of students, who stopped dead in their conversation upon seeing the couple entering the Great Hall.

Whispers concerning the news they had read in the Daily Prophet spread around them as they all confirmed it was true when they noticed the rings around their fingers. A younger girl at the Hufflepuff table gasped loudly: "Look at her ring, it's absolutely beautiful!"

A smile crept on Hermione's face and came to a stop when they had reached the place where her friends were seated. She turned to look at Snape, who had returned the smile. Yet, again, it had seemed to reach his eyes and she knew he wasn't faking it. The question as to why, was beyond her, however.

Hermione took a seat next to Harry and Snape walked off to the teacher's table. "Good morning, did you get some sleep?" Ginny teasingly sang and wiggled her eyebrows suggestively. Hermione's mouth dropped open as whispers filled the hall. People had been listening closely and must have gotten the impression she had been doing it with her teacher last night thanks to Ginny now. "Ginny!" Hermione accusingly hissed but Ginny just laughed and offered her the Sunday issue of the Daily Prophet.

Once again, she had made the front page. Underneath the title was a picture of them kissing, and Hermione was amazed to see how at peace the two of them looked. There seemed to have been no doubt as their lips had connected, both their features calm. There had been no sign of displeasure either, nothing showing that they weren't really in love.

 **THE SEALMENT OF THE DECADE ENCHANTMENT**

 _Yesterday, we were pleased to attend the wedding of the lucky couple Hermione Granger and Severus Snape. Everyone who had attended, described it as a magical moment where the two of them had exchanged their rings and given their vows._

The article went on and on about the wedding, describing it in fine detail about how it went yesterday, and she turned the page and was met with yet another a picture that stood center of the paper. It was the one where he had been whispering in her ear, and she noticed how a blush crept on her cheeks as the corners of her mouth turned upwards into a smile.

The interview with Dumbledore was included on that page, but she did not feel like reading about his modified explanation of the enchantment.

Pretending like all eyes weren't on her, she casually grabbed a piece of bread and sipped on her pumpkin juice. "She looks different, don't you think?" A female voice spoke quietly from somewhere behind her, but it was loud enough to hear in the silent room. "It must be the hair." Another one commented. "Or perhaps it's because she finally got laid. I suppose that would take the edge off of her." A male voice spoke near her and people snickered. "I wouldn't mind doing her the way she looks now." Another male replied to his friend and Hermione's face scrunched in disgust. _Filthy teenage boys_ , she gloomily thought and wheeled around as a voice drawled behind her.

"Watch your mouth, Mr Finnigan. That's not how you ought to talk about my wife." Hermione wheeled around, looking to her right and watched how Snape cocked an accusing eyebrow at Seamus, who was seated a feet away from her.

Turning to the rest of the people in the Hall, he darkly said: "Now, if anyone feels the need to talk badly about my wife, can personally tell me all about it when serving a month's worth detention." He looked threateningly around the Hall and the snickers had died.

Snape's eyes rested on Hermione and he softened his features a bit. "Shall we?" He asked and Hermione nodded, glad to leave the staring of people. Getting up, she grabbed his left hand once more and followed him through the corridors down to the dungeons.

Once out of sight, she immediately let go of his hand, earning a quick side glance from her husband until he pulled himself together once more and she noticed his features turning cold and expressionless again.

"As the headmaster has requested, we shall start our Occlumency classes this very morning. It will only be a matter of time until the Dark Lord requests to see you." Snape said, a glazed look on his face as he pointed at the chair in the Potions classroom. "Sit down." He ordered and Hermione cocked an eyebrow, "Whatever happened to good manners?" She felt herself becoming annoyed by his sudden changes of behaviour, and was unable to keep the comment to herself. "Sir.." She hastily added as her courage faded upon his icy glare.

She could see himself fighting his fury, and decided to follow his command nonetheless, albeit for the sake of not wasting their valuable time. He was right; for all they knew they could be expected by Voldemort in a few days.

"Occlumency is the magical defense of the mind against external penetration. An obscure branch of magic, but a highly useful one." He began coolly, taking his wand out of his robes as he approached her chair. "When working for the Dark Lord as a spy, it is a must for he shall not be able to differentiate the truths from the lies once this skill has been mastered correctly."

"I will attempt to penetrate your mind, and you will attempt to resist. Prepare yourself." He raised his wand at her and Hermione's instinct was to reach out for her own wand to protect her from the one who raised it at her, but she resisted that urge as she reminded herself that this was not going to do her any harm.

However, Snape had seemed to notice the fast motion of her hand moving to her wand out of instinct and commented on it:"Stand up, Granger. You may use your wand in attempt to defend yourself in any way you can think of." Hermione nodded and stood up, grabbing the wand from her pocket and raised it at her husband.

Trying to clear herself from any emotion, she heard him say: "Legilimens!" And her mind started digging up memories from her earlier years. _She watched how her classmates laughed at her once more as she shared her knowledge at elementary school. Listened to the comments that were thrown at her in a hurtful matter as they strode past her._

Then the scene changed, turning to her years at Hogwarts. _Sobbing, she had left the cubicle – only to be greeted by a troll that was ready to kill her. Next thing she knew, she was once more met with the yellow eyes staring back at her through the mirror she was holding – the basilisk in their second year._

 _Hermione watched in horror as she relived the memory of the Dementors surrounding Harry and Sirius._ With a groan, she fell hard to the floor as her knees seemed to have failed her. Wiping the sweat of her forehead with her arm, she pushed herself off the floor.

Snape stared back at her, his expression indifferent as he spoke lowly: "Let's go again, _Legilimens!_ " The spell hit her before she had time to prepare and she was thrown right into the scene at the Department of Mysteries again. The scenes kept changing: going from Ron's snogging with Lavender not so long ago, to the fight with him at the Yule Ball, back to when he got hurt at the Wizard Chess in the Chamber of Secrets.

Once more she fell to the ground, and cringed at a snapping sound. Her wrist that tried to catch her body and had fallen into a very uncomfortable position, yet it did not feel broken to her. "Control your emotions.. focus, Granger." He waited impatiently for her to get up once more, and hit her with the spell the minute she was back on her feet.

 _Harry was spilling out his deepest concerns about Voldemort, all throughout the years._ "Focus" a distant voice said, but Hermione seemed to be unable to as the scene changed. _"You filthy little mudblood." Draco had spat, over and over again on multiple occasions._

The memories stopped and he caught her just before she fell to the ground once more. "You're not trying." He said sharply and pushed her into the chair near the window. "I am trying." She said through gritted teeth, now understanding why Harry had such difficulty with mastering the skill. It was a lot harder to close your mind than she had thought, especially if Snape had so merciless treated the matter.

"Legilimens!" Repeated scenes played of Harry and Ron always turning to her for help at her schoolwork. _She had watched as they had dropped their essays near her and then went on with fun things. It's not like she didn't mind doing it, but she at times did feel a little used. Felt that they perhaps sometimes only befriended her because of her brain – not that she ever mentioned this, of course._

The scene changed to the Black Lake, where she shared her first kiss with Viktor Krum, and that seemed to trigger something in Hermione. She did not want her husband to see her failed attempt, but had no clue on how to shield herself from it.

So she opted for an easier matter, and covered it by another memory she focused deeply on, willing herself to go into the detail of discovering the horror that happened four years ago. Where it had turned out that she had the wrong hairs and had turned into a cat.

Her nails dug into the armrests of the chair as he lifted the spell. There was something dancing around in his eyes as he watched her, for a moment, he looked intrigued. "Please, sir, can we continue sometime later?" Hermione panted as she tried to relax her body, but found it extremely painful to do so because of her tensed muscles.

Snape lowered his wand, "Tomorrow after dinner you shall see to me immediately." He said and Hermione nodded and took a glimpse around the room, her eyes resting on the working bench where Snape had given her the note to a potion she was brewing only a week ago.

"Sir?" Hermione asked uncertainly and his head snapped in her direction, eyeing her intently. "Yes?" She hesitated for a while, but got snapped out of it when Snape impatiently asked: "Well, are you going to ask me that question or are you planning to waste my time all day?" Hermione coughed and shook her head.

"I was wondering.. why did you pass me that note with the correct instructions for the potion we brewed last week.. sir?" She meekly asked and he cocked an eyebrow, "Surely you would know, Granger." But Hermione shook her head, "I'm afraid I don't, professor." He seemed a bit unsettled by the designation but didn't comment on it.

"Until recently, I was your Potions teacher. It would have seemed rather suspicious if my fiancé had failed to brew a potion, wouldn't it?" Hermione let out an understanding sound as it clicked and nodded her head in embarrassment, feeling stupid for not coming up with that reason herself.

Hermione got out of the chair, and swayed a bit on her feet as she started to feel a little light headed. Her eyes automatically glided to the clock on the wall and noticed it was already nearing two in the afternoon and so she headed for the archway that led to the stairs.

"Where are you going?" Snape asked and Hermione turned to look at him. His expression had totally changed compared to yesterday, yet, she thought she saw a slight hint of confusion coming out of his expression. She knew it had nothing to do with where she was going to, but she couldn't quite figure out what exactly confused him either.

"To the library." Hermione replied simply and he nodded in approval. "Why, thanks that I am allowed to move in this castle." She muttered under her breath. "I heard that, Granger!" Snape yelled after her and Hermione chuckled as she walked up the spiral stairs, hurriedly getting away from the gloomy dungeons.

As she was currently wandering on the second floor, she decided she'd look something more up about the Occlumency when she arrived at the library. Even though she had searched the entire library already last year, she still thought it might do good to check once more since the situations had changed. Perhaps she'd read something useful that would help her in the process of shielding her mind.

Her legs suddenly started to move on the spot without her permission, dancing on its own accord without her being able to stop it. Laughter was heard behind her, and Hermione had difficulty turning around to see the girls.

When she managed at last, she saw Pansy Parkinson with tears in her eyes from laughing so hard, along with Millicent Bulstrode and Daphne Greengrass. Hermione glared at them as Pansy sneered, "Not so brave now, are you? Where is your husband, mudblood? Or is he sick of you already? I wouldn't blame him – after all, who'd like to sleep with filth?" The women screeched with laughter and Hermione wanted to reach for her wand, but seemed unable to do so because of her body.

The laughter suddenly died and Hermione watched in disgust as bogies flew out of the girls' nostrils, and they all ran in the opposite direction in distress. A loud laugh was heard and Hermione noticed the red haired girl coming to her. "Here, let me help you with that." Ginny said and pointed her wand at Hermione, muttering the counter-curse.

Her feet slowed down until they were firmly on the ground again and Hermione sighed, "Thanks, Gin." Ginny shook her head, "Don't mention it." Ginny joined Hermione as she continued her walk to the library, but Ginny was wise enough to not enter with Hermione. She would most likely be in there for hours, and Ginny didn't really have the patience for that.

"Look," Ginny began in a serious tone as they stopped right in front of the entrance to the library. "I think you ought to discuss this with Snape, he's their Head of House, I'm sure he can put a stop to it. Otherwise they'll think you're easy bate and continue doing so." Ginny advised her and Hermione forced a smile, "Yes, I think I'll do that, thanks Gin."

The Weasley girl smiled in satisfaction and they said their goodbyes. Truth is, she wasn't going to tell Snape at all. Shee doubted that his threat to his students would help, and it would only make Hermione appear weaker. But she wasn't quite sure how she was going to handle the situation either.

Walking over to the right section, she started to collect all sorts of books regarding Occlumency. Yet, as she skimmed the books once more, she came to the conclusion that there truly was nothing more useful than she had already discovered last year.

The large clock on the wall informed her that it was nearing five in the evening, and she decided she'd pay a quick visit to Harry and Ron.

Placing back the books she had read, she made her way up, stealthily avoiding students by jumping into shadows. _This is ridiculous_ , she thought as she went into hiding for the umpteenth time. _I shouldn't be hiding, I have every right to walk down these corridors as well._

Retreating from the shadows, she held her head up high and gave a steely glance to anyone who dared to meet her eye. She was not going to have any of it, and sure as hell not from a few second or first years.

"Password?" The Fat Lady asked and Hermione uncertainly spoke: "Baubles." To her relief, the password hadn't changed yet and the Fat Lady permitted her entrance and she timidly stepped over the threshold, feeling an immense relief to be back at the place she had spent most her time at Hogwarts.

Looking around the common room, she didn't catch any sign of Harry or Ron, however, she did catch a glimpse of Neville working on a plant of his. "Hey Neville." Hermione said with a smile as she approached him and he smiled up at her. "Hi 'Mione! How are you doing?" He asked kindly and she sat down next to him on the floor. "I'm doing pretty good, thanks, how are you, Neville?"

"I'm alright! Look at what I found at Hogsmeade yesterday!" He happily exclaimed as he held up a book and passed it on to her. She flipped through the pages and politely smiled, "That looks really good, Neville! You'll be able to do great research on your plants with this one!" Neville joyfully nodded in agreement and was studying his plant again, flipping through the book to find similarities to what he saw.

"Um, Neville, have you perhaps seen Harry and Ron?" Neville thought for a second and then shook his head. "Harry just left, but I don't know where he went. And for Ron, he seemed to leave with Lavender a while ago." Neville apologetically said and Hermione's face fell.

It's not like she had a crush on Ron, but she wouldn't deny that over the years some feelings had started to boil. "They're a thing now?" She tried to ask subtly but miserably failed. Neville nodded a little awkwardly, "Yeah, sorry Hermione.." He apologized and Hermione chuckled lightly, "No need to be, Neville. I'm happy for Ron, he deserves to be happy."

Neville smiled sheepishly, "And so do you, Hermione. I really hope the school will come to terms with you and Professor Snape. I mean, I'm not fond of the man – but, if you love him, I will accept your feelings." Hermione smiled gratefully at him and pulled him into a hug. "Thank you, Neville, that really means a lot to me!"

"Dinner will soon be served, you fancy going with me?" Hermione proposed and Neville nodded as they both stood up. She listened to his talking about the plants she wasn't interested about at all, but didn't object either as the walk with him made her feel quite less alone. It was weird not to roam the castle with her two best friends, and she felt like she was failing them miserably as well now that they didn't see each other as often anymore.

Hermione's eyes automatically glided to the staff's table and caught a glimpse of Professor McGonagall smiling at her, which she returned. Then, as she moved her eyes a bit more to the right, she noticed the dark haired man watching her as she entered with Neville. He smiled teasingly at her, as if his mood hadn't switched at all that day.

However, to keep up their play, she grinned cheekily at him before taking her seat next to Neville. A little later through dinner, Harry and Ginny had showed up, followed shortly by Lavender and Ron. Yet, out of all of them, Ginny had been the only one she had managed to make some contact with. The boys had briefly acknowledged her presence, but then continued their conversation as if she wasn't even there in the first place.

Prodding around with the food on her plate, she wondered if she had perhaps done something wrong to earn this attitude from them. Surely they couldn't still be upset about the marriage, could they? She had expected them to understand by now.

A burning feeling made her look up and Hermione looked at the source of the stare: Snape was looking at her intently and nodded at his own plate, and then looked back at her. Managing to put two and two together, she reluctantly put the pushed around potato in her mouth. This had seemed to satisfy him as he looked away again and continued to eat his own food.

Hermione's mind whirled painfully as she tried to understand her former Potions Master. One second he seemed somewhat manageable, the other moment he seemed to have connected with his earlier self that had seemed to dislike her greatly, and now he was showing concern for her even though he didn't need to at all. They weren't being watched, for everyone was too hungry to even bother paying attention to the newly wed couple.

"I'm going to bed." Hermione announced, but no one had seemed to heard her. Ginny and Neville were in deep conversation with each other, Ron was being distracted by Lavender, and Harry was chatting with Luna.

Feeling a little confused, she left nonetheless without shooting a back glance, hurrying out of the Great Hall and took the familiar road down to the dungeons. She muttered the password to the quarters and immediately headed for bed.

With a sigh, she tried to calm her mind as she was now curled up in bed with Crookshanks by her side. Willing to rid herself of any emotion, she tried to think of nothing. Of course, that didn't work very well so she opted for a different approach; she imagined herself outside sitting on freshly mown grass, taking notes on her new parchment as she relished in the smell.

And without her noticing, she fell into a very peaceful sleep, where for once her spinning mind was at rest.


	7. Always

**Don't take that sinner from me**

 **Chapter 7: Always**

 _ **A/N:** I own nothing except my mistakes. _

When Hermione had woken up, she had made sure to leave the quarters before Snape had awoken. She just needed a little break from the abnormality. It's not like he would care whether she was there with him or not, so she didn't feel guilty at all when she didn't wait for him to join her for breakfast as he had done the previous week.

Only a few students and teachers had joined for breakfast yet, seeing as it was still an hour until the actual breakfast would start. So, instead Hermione just took out her parchment, quill and Charms book out of her bag as she started to work on an essay that wasn't due for a couple of weeks.

Slowly, as time passed, more students and teachers joined and soon it was too loud for her to work, and so she just put it all away again and watched gratefully as she saw Ginny walking into the Hall. "'Morning Hermione!" She sleepily grinned and Hermione cheerfully greeted her back, patting the empty seat next to her in suggestion for her to occupy it.

When Ginny did sit down, Hermione casually leaned over and talked in a hushed voice, so no one around could hear. "Ginny? Is there perhaps something wrong with Ron and Harry? It just.. doesn't feel right." Ginny shrugged and made some breakfast for herself and Hermione copied her. "Not that I know, but I'll talk to them if you want." She offered and Hermione smiled gratefully. "That'd be great, thank you."

Talking to Ginny had really seemed to brighten her mood, and it also greatly distracted her from the whispers about herself and Snape. The bell rang and Hermione hurried off to Defence Against the Dark Arts class after saying goodbye to Ginny, not bothering to wait for Harry and Ron as they were hurriedly pulled behind by Ginny.

Dreading the moment that she would have to face her husband again after ignoring him all morning, she slowed her pace down a little, not wanting to be the first one to reach the classroom. To her relief, Neville had caught up with her and they both carried on their way to class, taking a seat at the front at the right of the classroom.

More people followed inside, and Snape was the last one to enter, silencing everyone as soon as he was in front. "Today we shall continue our non-verbal spells, for many of you still lack the ability to do so." He began and looked around the room. "Pair up and practice the spells at page nineteen of your textbook."

Most people remained on their seat and opted to practice with the one they were sitting with. "Hermione." Harry whispered but Hermione was concentrated on disarming Neville non-verbally, which went rather easy since she had mastered the skill a little faster than most people did.

Harry tried again, "Hermione." A rustling of robes was heard, "Potter, I don't recall that word being in your textbook. I'm sure that whatever you need to discuss can wait until after class." Snape warned and this seemed to shut Harry up, for he did not try again the entire hour.

"Hermione!" Harry called out again and this time she did stop, waiting in the crowd of moving students. "Listen, it's not what you think. We hold nothing against you at all." He began and Ron had joined as well, a little out of breath. "Then what is it?" Hermione demanded, sounding a bit harsher than she would have liked.

"It's just.. we don't see you a lot anymore, 'Mione. And we understand, we really do. It's just a bit easy to forget you're there sometimes when we are becoming adjusted to not having you around." Ron apologized and Hermione frowned at his choice of words, biting her lip as she felt the tears coming up. So they had just forgotten about her?

Hermione shook her head, wanting to yell at them for treating her that bad, but then she remembered why this even happened. Reminding herself that she could not afford to screw her friendship up now that she would be Voldemort's spy, she chose to let it pass for now and made a mental note to come back to it once it was more appropriate to mention it.

"Let's go, we'll be late for History of Magic." She said instead and the boys let out an obvious relieved sigh, happy that she wasn't mad. Hermione scoffed inaudible, if only they knew how her blood boiled.

Her day had gone exceptionally smooth, and she had even managed to avoid her husband all day. Although, she knew that she couldn't avoid him forever. After all, when her dinner was finished she'd be seeing him again for their appointment.

"Well, well, would you look at who we have here." A voice behind her drawled and Hermione let out a frustrated sigh. "What's the matter, Granger? Had a fight with your husband? I noticed you two haven't been around each other all day. Isn't he satisfying you enough? Or is it the other way around." Malfoy smugly said and Hermione wanted nothing more to punch him in the face once more like three years ago.

"The pleasure we give each other is none of your business, Malfoy." Hermione snapped, refusing to look at his smirking face as he whistled. "So you admit it then, Granger? You truly have been banging our Head of House?"

"I neither admit nor deny it, Malfoy." Was all that Hermione said, not wanting to spread unnecessary rumors. There had been enough talk behind her back already, and she wasn't feeling like adding another one to the list.

As a group of Hufflepuff's approached, Hermione quickly blended herself into the crowd and hurried her way to the Great Hall, taking a seat next to Neville. She ate her dinner in silence as she listened to the nauseating talk from Lavender to Ron, and hurriedly made herself to finish her meal before she'd get sick.

"Are you ready to leave, Hermione?" Hermione tried her hardest not to groan at the dreadful voice behind her, and instead forced a big smile on her face as she turned around to meet Snape's eyes. "Yes, let's go." She said and bid her goodbyes to her friends and then let her hand be grabbed by her husband. "Why is it that you have avoided me, Miss Granger?" Snape whispered as he lowered his head to her ear as they walked out of the Great Hall. Once they turned around the corner, Hermione immediately dropped the fake smile and let go of his hand.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Professor." She said innocently but Snape rolled his eyes, "Don't lie to me." He lowly warned as they moved through the corridors. "I just needed a break from this life." Hermione sighed and looked in time to her left to see him quirking an eyebrow at her. "It's a little too late for backing out now." He softly said and Hermione swallowed uncomfortably, "I never said I wanted to back out." Her voice was barely a whisper, not wanting to speak any louder than needed to be.

Uncertain at what to say, Snape moved on with the subject. "Your avoidance, however, has caused some unwanted talk. People are assuming there is trouble in paradise." Hermione scoffed, _what paradise?_ "How can there be trouble in a non-existent place?" Hermione didn't know where her coldness came from, but perhaps it had to do with her frustration at life for turning against her. Her friends were slowly falling out of her grasp, and now she was left with someone she had hoped to never see again after her graduation at Hogwarts.

The remainder of their walk was shared in silence, for Hermione did not want to rile herself up any further right before their lesson. "Legilimens!" Snape had said once more as they arrived at the classroom, and Hermione was once again dragged into the depths of her mind.

It had looked like a sort of television show as she watched fragments from today and yesterday – except that it was shown in a non-chronological order. _It started out with Malfoy irking her on, only to switch scenes to Pansy and her friends shooting that hex at her. **"Hermione!"** _ Harry's voice rang once more through her mind, and Hermione started to panic. It was one thing that she absolutely did not wish for Snape to see.

 _Hermione switched her focus back on the memory of Malfoy irking her on, for she did not want to emphasize the action from Pansy and her friends._ As she filled her head with the slightest detail about the Malfoy scene, she felt Snape leaving her mind and she gasped loudly as she held onto the desk in attempt not to fall this time.

"What are you hiding from me, Miss Granger?" Snape asked as he observed her moves. Hermione shook her head and he penetrated her mind again without a warning. For a while, she seemed to be able to shield him from her thoughts, as she opted for concentrating on the scenery she had fell asleep to last night. But his determination to find out the truth, however, was too great for her to defend.

" _ **Hermione!"** Harry had called out again and she watched the two boys approach, Harry being the first to reach her. She observed herself as her face became as expressionless as Snape's always did, yet, there was an undeniable pang of hurt in her face as Ron's words rang through her mind: **"It's just a bit easy to forget you're there sometimes..-"**_

The room came back into focus again and Snape just stared at her, at loss of words to say what he wanted to say. "The Dark Lord must not get a hold of that memory." He eventually spoke, his voice dangerously low as his features hardened.

"I know that." Hermione swallowed her tears away, not wanting to appear weak in front of him. For a minute, she thought he was going to yell at her for ruining things, and was beyond surprised when he calmly stated: "You're improving. However, it might do well to completely shut out your thoughts instead of boring the Dark Lord with your love for freshly mown grass and new parchment." Snape spoke exceptionally slow, and she could see him struggling to maintain a straight face as he said this.

Hermione cracked a small smile, and then shook her head. "Let's try again then, shall we?" She offered, determined to control her thoughts for she did not want Voldemort to get a hold of that memory.

However, her motivation shattered fast as the attempts failed miserably. "Protego!" Hermione yelled as he had once again said the incantation. The spell backfired this time, and her stomach lurched as she fell into memories of his own.

 _The younger version of Snape walked around the corridors alone with his head hung low.._ Hermione could feel Snape fighting against the backfired charm, and the scene changed. _He was hanging upside down in the air by his ankles..._ The scene changed once more.. _He was laying on the grass as a kid with another girl, one that strangely resembled Harry's mother.._ Fragments of the girl were showed, along with a grown up version of her, dancing with Harry's father. _He was crying as he stood in front of Dumbledore, helpless as he said: **"I thought.. you were going.. to keep her.. safe.."**_

"Enough!" Snape bellowed and Hermione stared wide-eyed at her professor as she was thrown out of his mind. Hermione looked at the man in front of her with widened eyes and her mouth hanging slightly open. He seemed furious, yet she also noticed the uncertainty of what to do.

Hermione processed all what she saw – which wasn't much, but it was safe for her to conclude one thing: he loved Lily. She watched the dark haired man curiously, and at the flicker in his eyes, she knew. "You still love her, don't you?" Hermione asked in whispered awe.

Snape seemed hesitant to answer, fighting an internal battle as what to say. But at last, he made up his mind: "Always."

Not knowing what to do, she remained rooted to the spot. This had explained his hate towards Harry; he loved Harry's mother, but she ended up choosing James. But she also felt a strange emotion running through her body, and she couldn't quite place what it was. All she knew was that she felt rather uneasy knowing she married a man whose heart still belonged to someone else.

Taking that their lesson was over, she moved to the wooden door and mumbled the password, stopping midway as he spoke. "No one can know." He lowly warned her, and she looked in time to see his features harden once again. His gaze was unpleasantly intense, and her voice turned uncharacteristically cool as she spoke: "Your secret is safe with me, professor. Or do I need to remind you?"

" _ **Will you, Hermione Granger, promise to stay loyal to Severus Snape until the day you die?"**_ Hermione quoted bitterly. "My loyalty lies with you." She chided and with that, she turned on her heels to her bedroom, not bothering to take one last look at him.

There was something inside of her, that felt powerful beyond her control. And as she laid in bed, she remembered the magic everyone had been talking about concerning the enchantment. As her body kept on restlessly turning in bed, she decided she would pay her headmaster a visit tomorrow to ask for answers.

But the next morning came tediously slow. Her mind whirled around with questions, one centered in her mind: why was she feeling like this?

The way she had reacted to her new discovery sounded almost like jealousy, and she couldn't wrap her head around it at all. Jealous? About what should she be jealous exactly? Sure, she could understand that her pride must have been hurt that he was still in love with someone else while they were married, but then again, it's not like they'd ever fall in love anyway, so why should he not be allowed?

Hermione had now desperately wished she had asked professor Dumbledore to borrow that book he had been using at their meetings, because her mind wouldn't stop running for even a second.

She fumbled around with her hand for her wand, and once she got a hold of it she whispered, "Lumos" and pointed the wand at her alarm clock. Sighing when she saw that it was nearing half past two, she agitatedly muttered a "Nox."

For hours more did she lay awake, until at last, without her knowing, she had been carried into sleep.

Hermione suddenly woke up to a stinging pain and cursed at her cat for pushing its claws in her stomach as he stretched his body. With a shock, she jumped out of bed as she noticed it was already nearing the end of breakfast.

Cursing under her breath at Snape for not waking her up, she forced herself into her robes and ran a hand through her hopeless hair that was slowly becoming bushier again. Running out of the dungeons, she arrived panting at the Entrance Hall and tried to smoothen her hair out once more until she just gave up and hurried over to the Gryffindor table. "I see you had fun last night." Ginny teased and Hermione shot a death glare at her, not in the mood at all to deal with her jokes.

She was tired, she was hungry and above all, she was extremely stressed because of her lack of answers. The bell rang and Hermione cursed inaudible and shoved some toast into her mouth. "What really happened, Hermione?" Ginny asked, now concerned as she walked with her out of the Hall. "Well, as you know, I'm following Occlumency classes with him now, and last night I backfired his spell and entered his mind.. We kinda went to sleep angry, and it kept me up all night." Hermione said as they were the last ones to leave the Hall, having lacked behind so they could talk without being overhead by the rest of the students.

It wasn't a complete lie, because that is what happened. She just left one very important detail out. A soft cough was heard behind them and Hermione looked over her shoulder and looked at the piercing black eyes of her husband, who was curiously watching her once more, obviously having heard her talking. She quirked her eyebrow in a 'told-you-so' way, to show him that she would stay loyal, said her goodbye to Ginny and hurried out of the Great Hall as she now only had around two minutes left to get to Transfiguration.

Hermione's plans to avoid him all day again were disregarded as she switched classes and came across him in the corridors. He had her cornered against the wall and had smirked teasingly at her, "Don't avoid me again, Miss Granger" he had said loud enough for only her to hear and with a wink, he left.

Following her long schedule, it wasn't until five in the afternoon that she had hurried to her headmaster's office, hoping to still catch him there before dinner. To her relief, she heard his usual "Come in" and gladly entered the place, making sure they were alone before closing the door behind her.

"Ah, Miss Granger, to what do I owe this pleasure?" Dumbledore asked with the same twinkle in his eyes and Hermione uncertainly approached the desk, seriously starting to doubt now if she should bring it up. What if it wasn't the enchantment and it was just her being ridiculous? But she knew she couldn't afford another sleepless night, and thus risked the chance. "Sir, I had a question.. about the enchantment.." Hermione said doubtfully and Dumbledore nodded with a knowing smile, "Ah yes, I was already expecting you to pass by one of these days. I assume you have noticed something out of the ordinary?" Hermione nodded and took a seat at a chair in front of Dumbledore's desk.

"Yes, I.." Hermione stopped talking and looked nervously up at her headmaster, who nodded at her encouragingly. "Sir, what exactly does the enchantment do when it is accepted and sealed?" Hermione asked, deciding to play safe and not mention her doubts just yet. "It can do a lot, Miss Granger. For example, it can influence the way you look at a certain person, or notice a different in your emotions or even theirs. Yet, I'm afraid you'll have to be a bit more specific in order for me to help you out, dear."

Hermione bit her lip as she tried to carefully voice it. She didn't want to mention what she saw when she used the defensive spell, neither did she exactly want to say what she was feeling. "Last night, when practicing Occlumency, I.. used a defensive spell and it backfired on him.. and I perhaps discovered some things I ought not to. However, that is not why I came.. It's just that.. I felt a particular emotion I can't quite place, and it started to worry me.."

Dumbledore smiled, "I see. It might be because of the enchantment, Miss Granger. But I do want to inform you that the enchantment does not create emotions. It merely enhances what's already there."

"If it enhances emotions, how come I am not overflowing with hatred now, then?" Dumbledore smiled mischievously at her and looked over his half-moon spectacles, "Why don't you tell me?"


	8. Malfoy Manor

**Don't take that sinner from me**

 **Chapter 8: Malfoy manor**

 _ **A/N:** I own nothing except my mistakes. **T** hank you all so much for your sweet reviews! I really appreciate all of them! I'm currently already at chapter 22, and am closer to nearing the end of this story. I honestly can't wait to present it to you all! But for now, you can still enjoy many more chapters before we reach the end._

Her marriage was already starting to have a negative effect on her sleep. For she again lay awake, pondering over Dumbledore's words. He had left her absolutely speechless with those words. If the enchantment only enhanced emotions, and didn't create them, it was curious indeed why she wasn't overflowing with hatred.

That still didn't give her any answers to what that feeling had been when she discovered he was still in love with Lily.

Loud banging on her door ripped her out of her thoughts, and she immediately grabbed her wand from the nightstand and ran to the door, opening it and looking worried at the face of her husband, whose features were equally worried.

"Professor? What's the matter?" Hermione asked, unable to help the high pitch of fear. His features soon hardened again as he spoke: "Get dressed, the Dark Lord wishes to see you." A chill went down her spine and her eyes widened. "Already? But I thought we still had a few days.." Panic started to rise now, and she was unable to contain it. Sure, she had made the slightest bit of progress in Occlumency, but nowhere near was she ready to face Voldemort.

"I told you before that the Dark Lord's word cannot be trusted." He spoke lowly and nodded to her bedroom door. "Neither does he like to be kept waited. I'd advice on changing quickly, Miss Granger, for I do not wish to suffer the consequences."

Hermione nodded vigorously, "Right, I'll be back in a minute." And with that, she hurried into her bedroom, closing the door and running to her wardrobe. She had absolutely no idea what she was expected to wear, but was certain that her school attire wouldn't be the best choice.

Instead, she opted for dark blue jeans and a black sweater that was laying around somewhere in her closet. She didn't bother about her hair; it had became way more bearable this year and besides that, she didn't really feel the need to try and look good for Voldemort.

As promised, she came out of her room after around a minute, and he was already impatiently waiting at the door. "Won't we be travelling by floo powder?" Snape looked at her ludicrously, "Silly girl, you do not simply expect us to intrude the Dark Lord's room like that, do you?" Hermione hung her head in embarrassment as she followed him out of the room and through the dungeons.

"Then, how are we expected to travel there, sir?" Hermione whispered for it was long past curfew. "Apparition." He curtly said and as they walked out of the castle, she noticed how tense he actually was. Not that she could blame him, after all, she could only imagine how stressful it was to lie to Voldemort, risking your life with every encounter. And it would only be even more risky today when taking an unexperienced Occlumens with you.

They walked through the gate and Snape stretched out his arm, not needing to say anything in order for her to understand what she had to do. Grabbing his arm hesitantly, she embraced the lurching feeling as she was pulled to another place. Hermione actually already did have her license to apparate, but she understood it was not wise to apparate herself for she had no idea where they'd be heading.

And she still didn't know where they were when she looked at the huge manor in front of them. "Where exactly are we, sir?" Hermione said, her voice barely a whisper. "Malfoy manor." Hermione was about to walk, but he held her back as his hand tightened around her arm, pulling her towards him.

"It is not guaranteed that the Dark Lord will not try to penetrate your mind. I therefore ask your utmost discretion and awareness in case you might find him doing so. If, in any case this happens, try everything in your might to unable him access. Even if that means boring him to death by thinking about that scenery." Snape warned her lowly and Hermione nodded, swallowing fearfully as the importance of controlling her thoughts slapped her in the face.

"One wrong move and we'll both lay dead at his feet, Granger." His voice was dangerously low now and he started to walk, Hermione following him suit quickly. "How very comforting of you, professor." Hermione said sarcastically but Snape remained as emotionless as ever. "I didn't mean to be."

They arrived at the gates in complete silence and Hermione had to bite back a yelp of fear as one of the Death Eaters looked her over dangerously. Snape had seemed to move a little closer to her as the two nodded at each other and the gates opened, and Hermione gladly accepted the comfort of having him around.

The other Death Eater lingered behind by the gate and Snape muttered something so low she barely heard it. "Control your emotions, Granger. Discipline your mind." And Hermione realized he must be sensing her fear as it must have shown all over her face.

Willing her body to relax, she tried to concentrate her thoughts on the calming scenery. But it seemed even more difficult to do outside of her lessons as the unpleasant cold hung in the air. The manor was dark and quiet, seeming to be inhabitant but she knew that wasn't true.

With one last deep breath, she hurried after her husband as he walked up a set of stairs that were positioned at the right of the room. It didn't take long for them to get up, and she wasn't prepared at all to walk straight into an open room.

A long table filled the entire space, and she couldn't even begin to count the many seats that were filled with Death Eaters. However, there was one particular person sitting at the end of the table that had sent her uncontrollable shivers down her spine.

"Severus, I was beginning to worry you had lost your way. Come, we've saved you two a seat." The high shrilly voice spoke and Hermione had the sudden urge to run away, but she knew she couldn't.

Fighting her wobbling knees, she followed her husband to the table. He took his seat at the immediate left of Voldemort, and Hermione took the only empty place next to him – forcing her to sit next to a Death Eater. Although, she figured she preferred that than sitting next to Voldemort himself.

Hermione didn't dare to let her eyes roam across the table, but had still managed to get a sight of Bellatrix and Draco's parents. But what had her momentarily surprised, was to see Draco sitting next to his parents, looking nearly as frightened as she did.

"I'd like to welcome a very special guest." Voldemort spoke, a sense of authority in his voice as the room was completely silent. "Hermione Granger, isn't it?" A nasty smirk was added to the shrilly voice and Hermione tried her hardest to control her shaking body.

Hermione gave the slightest nod and Voldemort's smirk fell as she noticed his attempt to control his fury. A light kick was cast against her foot, and she knew it came from her husband on her right. "Yes, my lord." Hermione corrected quickly, her voice shaking as she turned her head at him, careful to not make eye contact.

"As I have mentioned before, Hermione will be helping us to defeat Harry Potter by working as our spy." The shrilly voice was high and strained, and she could tell she was annoying him greatly by not looking at him.

"My lord, how are you so sure we can trust her? Isn't she supposed to be best friends with the boy, my lord?" Bellatrix inquired, but fell back in her chair as Voldemort snapped at her. "Do not doubt my motives, Bellatrix. I have all my reasons to believe that Hermione here shall not mention a word to Harry Potter." A nasty satisfaction could be heard in his voice, and she made the mistake to look him in the eye for a mere second.

She felt it, the eager and relentless intrusion into her mind. At once, she concentrated her every thought on the calming scenery. Not even bothering to tell herself to not think of Harry, for that would only redirect her thoughts to it.

Hermione had never been more grateful as Snape pinched her hard in the arm underneath the table, granting her the necessary distraction to completely empty her mind. The intruder left her head, and she was extra careful now to avoid eye contact with the man.

"Hermione," she had never hated her name more than when his high voice said it. "I am sure that Severus has told you how I granted the safety of you and your husband in your marriage." Hermione nodded, and quickly hastened a: "Yes, my lord." as avoiding to make the same mistake.

"I have come to the understanding that you are to be considered the brightest witch of your age, am I right?" He continued and Hermione swallowed, "So they say, my lord." She was well aware of his staring eyes, but tried to desperately avoid them.

"Then I'm sure you have figured out that I shall need something in return." Voldemort said and Hermione took a deep breath, willing her trembling voice to go away. "But of course, my lord." It sickened her deeply, to call him her lord, for she wanted nothing more than to see him die, yet, she had no choice if she wanted to stay alive herself.

"As you must know, I expect you to work as our spy. The only way to truly discover Harry's whereabouts, is if we're directly connected to the people around him in his inner circle." Hermione nodded in acknowledgment to show that she had understood what he said.

"I am not a stupid man, Hermione. I know how loyal you are to your friends, how can you not be as a Gryffindor?" Hisses of disapproval and mocking laughs were heard around the table, but Voldemort silenced them all by holding up a hand. "As unfortunate it may be, I cannot change your house. However, your loyalty can be changed."

"If you and Severus wish to live, I suggest changing your loyalty." Hermione felt disgusted as she realized the control he had over her. For years she had been on the sideline, not being directly involved with it all, yet here she sat now.

Hermione fearfully let her eyes glide over the table, and watched the scowls and sneers that were thrown her way. Yet, instead of letting them scare her away, she used it as fuel for her much needed courage. "I will, my lord." Her voice was clear and confident, and she allowed herself to rest her features and thoughts as she dared one last look at him, to ensure him that she wasn't lying – even though she was. But he didn't need to know that.

This time he did not try to invade her mind, but she did not dare to stretch her luck any further and averted her eyes once more. "Very smart, indeed." He stood up and walked around the table, stopping right behind her chair and Hermione tried her best not to show the disgust on her face as the unpleasant smell of dead bodies hit her nostrils.

"Are you, however, prepared to become one of us?" Voldemort had lowered down to directly speak in her ear, his voice still loud and clear enough for the others to hear. And with that, she felt all her courage falter. And no matter how hard she tried, she was unable to hide the trembling of her body as his voice pierced through her head.

He had straightened up, apparently pleased by her reaction and walked back to his chair, but didn't take his seat. Hermione didn't dare speak, for she knew her voice would quiver. She didn't want to show any insecurity when she spoke, but she seemed unable to pick up her courage again.

Trying not to jump up as she felt a hand grabbing hers under the table, she allowed herself to relax as he gave her a gentle squeeze. Her thumb stroked the back of his hand in need of comfort, and having him return the gesture, was enough for her ragged breathing to return to normal, and at last she found the courage to speak again.

"I am, my lord." Her voice had once again sounded confident, even though on the inside it was far from being that. Her insides turned as she saw the nasty smile out of the corner of her eyes, "Very good, Hermione, that is a very wise choice."

His head had turned to Snape, who returned the gaze with a blank expression, hinting no emotion at all. "You two are dismissed." Voldemort said and Snape inclined his head and let her hand go. She was more than relieved to follow his lead as he had gotten up and without a backwards glance, they left the room.

Her heart was still beating rapidly and she could feel her entire body trembling as the adrenaline started to slowly leave her body. They walked through the gates once more as the Death Eater had opened them, and she eagerly grabbed his arm – wanting to get away from that place as soon as she could.

Snape had to catch her as they arrived back on the Hogwart's grounds, for she was unable to keep steady with her wobbling knees and the lurching of the apparition. Hermione expected a scowl for her incapability of standing, but was taken by surprise when he had grabbed her hand as soon as she was back on her feet again.

They entered the gates and Hermione felt relieved to know that she'd be safe in the castle. They wordlessly walked back to the dungeons, but the rubbing of his finger on the back of her hand did not go unnoticed by her. However, she wasn't the one to complain at all, for she would desperately accept any kind of comfort he had to offer her.

Hermione shot a quick glance at the clock in his quarters, and managed to make out the time in the darkness. It was already nearing two in the morning, but instead of letting her go to her room, he led her to the fireplace at the far right corner and let her hand go as soon as they arrived.

Snape casted a charm at the fireplace which made it burn and Hermione took this time to sit herself down on the couch. He conjured a glass of water out of mid air and she gladly took it from him, sipping on the water as she allowed the fluid to relieve her tensed muscles.

"You did well tonight, Miss Granger." His voice was barely a whisper and she could tell he had difficulty offering her this compliment. She watched him as he stood in front of the fireplace, his hands clasped together in front of him.

She shook her head as she made the empty glass vanish. "If it wasn't for you, professor, I wouldn't have been able to control my mind." He quirked an eyebrow as he looked at her, "It does not matter how you succeeded, the point is that you did."

"When will he expect to see me again, so I can.. you know.." She didn't want to say it out loud, for the thought disturbed her deeply. "When he feels it is the right time. We cannot know for sure when that will be." Hermione nodded understandingly and fumbled with her sweater.

"I must warn you, however, that everything you see and hear shall be kept to yourself. Only when discussed with me, shall you be allowed to talk to others about it." Hermione hesitated, but reluctantly nodded, realizing she didn't have much choice anyway.

The next day had been absolutely exhausting, and this time it wasn't because of the lack of sleep. Her body had allowed her the much needed rest, yet her mind had different plans as it haunted her in her dreams.

Classes had therefore been absolutely dreadful to take and she hadn't had the time yet to tell her friends about the meeting because they were all constantly surrounded with other students.

Malfoy, however, had also been eerily quiet towards her, and she knew exactly why. Not only did she know of his secret, but she had also experienced his fear and knew she could turn that against him.

That wasn't to say that his friends had laid off, though. Because when they attended their last period of the day, which was Defence Against the Dark Arts, Hermione of course had been the only one to know the answer to his question and he had been forced to reluctantly give her the opportunity to answer his question. "Miss Granger, why don't you enlighten us, then." His attitude was still sneering, yet for the sake of their reputation, he only kept it to the limits that it would look professional. This is where Draco's friends came in, for Pansy smugly said: "Sir, I must have misheard you, but I believe that what you tried to say was Mrs Snape."

That comment had been the first time they had experienced Snape taking points from his own house. It had only been five, but that didn't dismiss the surprise of each student in the room. But Hermione knew why he was so quickly agitated, for she was the same. They didn't know when, but they did know that it wouldn't be long before Voldemort would summon them again to turn her into a Death Eater. And even though her previous meetings had shown that she was improving, it was nowhere near enough.

Yet, that brought her to where she was now, absolutely exhausted as she had taken a seat on the chair in the Potions classroom after dinner. "Legilimens!" He said and she felt herself being thrown into her mind once again.

 _"But I do want to inform you that the enchantment does not create emotions. It merely enhances what's already there."_... Dumbledore's words flew around her head as her mind showed the images she saw in Snape's head.. _"If it enhances emotions, how come I am not overflowing with hatred now, then?"_ ... The scene switched back to the Headmaster's office.. _"Why don't you tell me?"_ The scene was replaced by the Malfoy Manor.. _Voldemort's voice ringing in her ear_.. _Snape's hand offering her comfort.._

Hermione took a deep breath and concentrated deeply on the colour black. Perhaps a scenery was indeed not the best way to shield her thoughts, for it would show that she was keeping something hidden. So, instead she filled her entire mind with the black colour, walking around in it to try to explore every corner of it so no other thoughts could appear.

It seemed to have worked when she was thrown back into the dungeon, feeling him leave her mind. "Legilimens!" Snape said once more, and she immediately focused her thoughts back on the black colour, and after a few minutes it became apparent that she wasn't going to budge so he left once more.

"Very good, Miss Granger." Snape said and Hermione smiled weakly, and opened her mouth to say something, but decided not to and closed it again. She was in an inner battle with herself and kept on opening and closing her mouth, uncertain of what to do.

"Are you going to say whatever is on your mind, Miss Granger, or are you going to stay gaping like a fish?" Snape impatiently asked and Hermione sighed, looking at the ground as her voice was a strained whisper. "Professor, I was thinking.. perhaps we should call each other by our first name. It will make it easier for me to play my part."

When it stayed silent, she dared to throw a quick glimpse up and saw the puzzled expression on his face. "If it helps, then you can call me Severus. Unless we're in class, of course." She let out a relieved sigh but didn't ignore the way he chose to phrase his words. "Please do the same thing, sir."

Snape smirked, raising his eyebrows. "What? You want me to call you Severus as well?" He said mockingly and Hermione rolled her eyes. "Well, I was thinking more along the lines of Hermione, but if Severus appeals you, then don't let me stop you." She noticed the hint of a smile, but he quickly composed himself as he was the one to roll his eyes now. "Hermione it will be then."

Hermione nodded and got out of her chair, straightening her robes and walking to the wooden door. "Good night, _Severus_." Hermione smirked and she saw the twitching in his lips, but he payed along, matching a smirk of his own. "Good night, _Hermione._ "

If anything, she was not prepared for the shiver that went down her spine as he said it. Hurrying to not give anything away, she entered the quarters and headed straight for her bedroom.


	9. Are you coming?

**Don't take that sinner from me**

 **Chapter 9: Are you coming?**

 _ **A/N:** I own nothing except my mistakes. _

It felt like ages since they had waited on each other to leave for breakfast together, but when she came out of her bedroom, she found him waiting at the wooden door once more. Suppressing a smile, she walked with him out of the quarters and down the dungeons.

Hermione watched in excitement as the windows on the ground floor viewed the falling snow. It was crazy to think that it was already December. Because of the chaos in her life, she rarely kept track of the time and just followed the events in her life. She had come to an abrupt stop as the two of them were unable to walk any further through the entrance of the Great Hall.

Heads turned to the couple in the doorway, excitement and humour planted on their faces as they watched them struggle to continue walking. A frustrated sigh was heard next to her, and a hand fell on her right arm to stop her from trying.

Turning her head to her right, she saw Snape nodding to something above them. Shooting a slow glance up, she softly groaned as she saw the mistletoe hanging above them. Her eyes drifted to the staff's table and she could see the amused twinkle in her headmaster's eyes all the way from the doorway.

Pretending like she had no objection at all to kiss her professor, she turned her head to his and smiled weakly at him. "Is there no way we can get around this?" Hermione asked under her breath as they leaned closer to each other. "I fear not." His tone wasn't pleased at all, yet the corners of his lips turned into half a smile in pretense.

It was quite clear that the mistletoe hadn't been placed before their arrival yet, upon looking at the student's faces and noticing their mischievous faces. And when her eyes drifted a little further to the Gryffindor faces, she was shocked to see Ginny with a devilish grin.

Cursing the witch profusely in her head, she decided she'd deal with her some other time. Instead, a smirk spread across her face as she stared the red haired girl in the eye, and was pleased to see her grin falter. _If they want it, they can get it_ she thought and turned her head back again to her husband and wrapped one arm around his waist as her other hand found his cheek.

Pulling him closer towards her, their lips connected immediately after breaking a short distance. She could hear a muffled gasp that escaped her teacher's lips, but he recovered soon enough and had snaked both his arms around her waist as well.

It lasted a couple of seconds, ten at the most, but as they retreated they had equally masking smirks as they took in the dumbfounded faces of everyone. Mouths hung open, and people had seemed to be frozen into place as they had watched their little show.

Dropping her hands, she winked flirtatiously at her teacher and was pleased to discover that they were finally permitted to walk again and so she took off to the Gryffindor's table, seating herself next to Dean as she wiggled her eyebrows in triumph at the gasping Weasley girl.

The steps of Snape's walking echoed through the Hall as he, too, took his place at the staff's table. She threw a quick glance at a few of the teacher's faces, and nearly burst out laughing upon seeing the look on Professor McGonagall's face. She looked absolutely horrified, most likely not having thought they'd actually do it.

Professor Dumbledore on the other hand, looked surprisingly amused at what he just witnessed and his light chuckle filled the hall. As if this was their cue to talk again, whispers filled the hall and it soon loudened as people began talking more enthusiastically.

"I can't believe you actually went through with it!" Ginny said shocked and Hermione shrugged with a smile, nibbling on a piece of toast. "Why wouldn't I? I'd gladly take any opportunity to kiss my husband." She casually said as she was well aware of the listening ears around her.

"I will never be able to unsee that." Ron exclaimed uncomfortably and he honestly looked sick to his stomach as he put away the piece of bread he was holding. "Oh, suck it up, Ronald, be glad that's the only thing you'll ever have to see." Even though the Hall had become a tad bit louder than before, her voice was still unmistakably heard over the crowd and everyone fell silent once again.

Ginny had slammed her head on the table and watching her chest rise and fall in rapid speed, she knew she was silently laughing her arse off as Hermione had difficulty biting back her own laughter as well upon seeing both Ron's and Harry's disgusted faces.

The only sound that filled the hall now was Ginny's muffled laughter and the uncomfortable cringing sounds of fellow students who apparently had the pleasure of a mental image of Snape and Hermione doing it filling their head.

Hermione looked over to her husband, and even though he had his eyebrows raised so far they nearly flew off his head, he still managed to crack a smirk as he was satisfied by the student's reaction.

Having had a joyful breakfast, she happily attended her classes as it for once was finally quiet around her. No one had come up to her to taunt her about her marriage, for their mental image of them having sex were deeply disturbing everyone.

It was because of that reason that Snape and Hermione had been having a lot of fun at their Defence Against the Dark Arts class through sexual innuendo. This resulted in the students cringing even further away in their seats, unable to look at either their teacher or Hermione anymore.

Sure, the students had been teasing Hermione about it for days, but they never really went into the thought of it, and were highly disturbed as it was now. It was for that reason that the two grinned devilishly at each other as everyone was now paying perfect attention to what he had to say, keeping their eyes firmly directed on their desk.

The bell rang and everyone was as fast as lightning to get out of the room. "Miss Granger, I'd like a word with you." Snape called out and people shot them a mixture of curious and disgusted glances as they left the classroom. Hermione snickered, fully well aware that they were thinking something completely different than she knew he would do.

When everyone had left the classroom, which didn't take more than half a minute for once, Snape's grin slowly faded and so did hers. Yet, a hint of a smile was still portrayed on both their faces as they enjoyed their victory of getting back at the others. "Professor Dumbledore would like a word with us after dinner tonight." His voice was low but there was no coldness linked to it.

Hermione nodded and a smirk broke out on her face once more. Snape raised his eyebrow, but she shrugged. "Vengeance is sweet." She drawled, copying her teacher's words from three years ago when he had walked in on Sirius Black. Snape had seemed unable to refrain from cracking a smirk as well, "It sure is."

"Is that all you wanted to say to me?" She asked and relaxed her features a bit, although it was impossible to truly wipe the mischief of her face as the joy of revenge ran through her blood. She was feeling extremely playful thanks to the event at breakfast, and it was hard to keep her actions to a respectful amount.

Snape eyed her carefully, and she saw his hesitance and the look on his face as if he was refraining himself from saying something. "It is. You can go now." Was all he said and Hermione shrugged it off, not allowing herself to think more of it than it needed to be and hurriedly left the classroom, not wanting to arrive too late at her next class.

However, as an idea suddenly struck her, she stopped right in front of the classroom doors. "Is there a problem, Miss- Hermione." Snape corrected himself quickly and Hermione turned around with a playful smile. "Not at all, Severus."

She loosened her tie and ruffled her hair, giving herself a messy look as she pulled one side of her blouse out of her skirt. Snape's eyebrows shot up, "What in the world are you doing?" He demanded and Hermione grinned. "Just giving them what they asked for." Hermione wiggled her eyebrows teasingly and a devilish smirk spread across Snape's face.

"Perhaps you're not as bad as I thought you were, Hermione." Hermione chuckled and ran off, making it just in time at her Transfiguration class.

Taking a quick seat next to Neville, she bit on her cheek to keep herself from laughing as everyone was staring at her. Fixing her hair and uniform innocently, she looked up at Professor McGonagall. "By all means, professor, don't let me stop you from your lesson." Professor McGonagall's eyebrows shot up in surprise of her use of words, not having expected that to come out of her mouth.

In all fairness, she hadn't expect it either. _Curse him,_ she bitterly thought as she figured that Snape was most likely rubbing off on her. However, upon seeing the students avoid her eye as she looked at them, her mood was held high and she gladly took the two deduction points from Professor McGonagall for her arrogant remark against a teacher. It were two points their house could live without.

The rest of her day had been filled with equal joy as they had a teasing conversation with each other over lunch and dinner by using their facial expressions. To brighten her mood even further, she was pleased to find everyone avoiding her like the plague, allowing her a day off without the endless remarks on their marriage.

A deep cough behind her made her jump slightly, and scowled at him as soon as she turned around. "Coming?" Snape smirked and Hermione's scowl quickly faded as it turned into a grin, realizing the double meaning behind it, just like many other students did as the Hall erupted into disturbed groans.

"Only for you." Hermione winked with a smirk and grabbed her bag from the ground, catching one last grin from Ginny before setting off with Snape. Grabbing each other's hand, they walked out of the Great Hall with satisfying smirks on their faces.

Hermione chuckled heartily as they were out of earshot and turned to look at the amused face of her husband. Shaking her head with one last chuckle, she sighed in satisfaction. "Serves them right after everything they've been assuming."

"What was the little stunt you pulled this morning underneath the mistletoe?" His voice wasn't offensive at all, it was merely curious and she could tell he had been wanting to ask that all day. Hermione shrugged, "I'm sure you figured it out as soon as I did that they set it up to embarrass the two of us. I figured that after all their trouble, we'd better pay them off by giving a show worth remembering." Hermione chuckled lightly, "Our act throughout the day will surely lay off the shagging-my-teacher talk for a couple of days."

Snape's face contorted unpleasantly. "I sure do hope so. I don't really appreciate the drawings that are being passed through my very own classroom." Hermione quirked an eyebrow at him, "Drawings? Of what?" Snape quirked an eyebrow of his own as he looked down on her, "Weren't you supposed to be the brightest witch of your age?"

Hermione's mouth fell into an 'oh' as she figured what the drawings must have consisted of. "I never noticed them." Snape scoffed, "That's because I got rid of them before they could be passed further through the classroom." Hermione nodded understandingly and walked up the spiral staircase with her husband that led to Dumbledore's office.

Snape knocked once on the door and Dumbledore gave his permission for them to enter. As they did so, she saw the curious look on his face and his smile that tugged on his lips as his eyes travelled downwards between herself and Snape.

Looking down, she noticed what Dumbledore had been looking at and quickly let go of Snape's hand, not having realized that they were still holding it as they had strolled through the corridors. Snape looked confused at the sudden release, before his face hardened again and she realized that he completely forgot about it as well.

"You wished to see us, Headmaster?" Snape asked and the two of them took their seats at the chairs in front of the desk. Dumbledore nodded, "Starting off, I'd like to give you my compliments, my dear. Severus has told me about the successful encounter with Voldemort." Hermione's eyes widened in surprise. "When did you notify him of this?" She asked, turning her head to her husband.

"I sent out a Patronus to pass the message on to Dumbledore when I got summoned. As for when I notified him.. I didn't." Hermione's eyes turned quizzically back to Dumbledore. "Then how would you know if it was successful?" Her voice trailed off as he chuckled. "I would take the fact that you two are still alive and well as successful."

Hermione nodded, feeling rather stupid for not coming up with that herself. "But that was not the reason I called you two here." He continued, glancing back and forth between the two people in front of him. "As you know, within a few days the Christmas break will start, and I'd like to ask you to not return home, Miss Granger."

Before she could object, he gave her his reason. "It will only be a matter of time before Voldemort shall summon you again, Severus. And I want you to be well prepared, Miss Granger. It wouldn't surprise me at the least if he were to summon right before school will start again."

Hermione swallowed and let out a brief sigh. She realized that over time she would only lie to her parents more, and yet, there was no escaping it. "Unless either of you two object." Hermione shook her head and so did Snape.

"Great, that's settled then." His features deepened a little as he continued. "I must also ask of you, Miss Granger, to not discuss any matter about the meeting with your friends. That is, until you fully master the skill of Occlumency. We cannot risk being caught." Hermione nodded with another sigh, realizing how much she had to distance herself from the people she loved simply to stay alive.

"Furthermore, I'd like to ask you one last thing, Miss Granger." Dumbledore's tone brightened and she looked at him curiously. "Sir?"

"Last night you came to seek my help, and I was wondering if perhaps you have found your answer yet?" Hermione's eyes widened when she looked between her headmaster and her husband, ignoring his curious expression as she focused back on Dumbledore.

"No, sir. I haven't yet." Dumbledore nodded and gave her a smile, "Very well, then. I'm sure you'll figure it out soon enough. Just remember: _real knowledge is to know the extent of one's ignorance._ " He looked at her over his half-moon spectacles again and she looked nervously back at him. "You can go now, Miss Granger."

"Severus, I'd like to have one last word with you." Hermione nodded and stood up, saying her goodbye to both her teachers and hurried out of the room, his words once again ringing through her head.

" _ **Real knowledge is to know the extent of one's ignorance."**_ What was that supposed to mean? And did he know something that she had yet to figure out for herself?

 _ **A/N:** I hold no claim over this quote, all rights are reserved to **Confucius.**_


	10. I'm sorry

**Don't take that sinner from me**

 **Chapter 10: I'm sorry**

 _ **A/N:** I own nothing except my mistakes. **And** thank you all so much for all the incredibly sweet reviews! I really appreciate everything so much, and am so glad to hear that you all enjoy it as much as I do. I'm also very excited to know that I reached 100 followers before chapter 10! That's amazing! Thank you!_

The last two school days had been passing rather smoothly. The students were still deeply disturbed by their mental images, and for once Hermione had the joy of studying in complete silence once again in the library.

The only unfortunate thing that happened was that Malfoy had seemed to return to his old self, and had even cornered her when she had returned from the library and was making her way to the Great Hall for dinner. "Not a word to anyone about what you saw." He had threatened her, having held a wand to her chest. Unimpressed by his threat, she had simply rolled her eyes and straightened up after recovering from her surprise by suddenly being thrown into the wall.

"I'll keep silent as long as you do the same, Malfoy." He had seemed hesitant, but reluctantly nodded as he strode away.

Now, the castle was as good as deserted as most of the students had left for home at Saturday morning. Harry and Ron had insisted on accompanying her when they found out she had to stay because of her marriage, but she had talked them out of it and reminded them that Snape would most likely hex their arse off if they stepped even one foot into his quarters, where she'd be spending most of her time due to things they had to take care of before the holidays ended.

Although, not wanting to completely bore herself to death as she was sprawled out on the leather couch in the drawing room of Snape's quarters, she had practically begged Dumbledore to borrow his book on the enchantment. Lending her the book on the condition she treated the book with ultimate care, she was now carefully skimming the pages and it didn't brighten her mood in the slightest.

Dark stories came forth the more she read, and upon reading certain pages twice, she discovered several double meanings behind sentences as well. Yet, she wasn't quite sure what to believe and what exactly the meaning was.

Her finger traced over the title of the next page, lingering on it until she decided to read it:

 _ **Journal entry of P. Gillespie**_

 _I have tried my hardest – I honestly have. But I can't take this any longer._

 _What do I care if I die in the process of killing him? A lot, that I do know. Not for my own well-being, but for his. How come I am pushing myself away so hard, only to be pulled back even harder? It's like a battle I'm unable to win, fighting my own shadows that can't even be scared away by the light._

 _How is it that he makes me want to come back, the moment I've left him?_

 _He's evil, they say. But people don't seem to understand – don't seem to care._

 _I know the things he did.. but I can't turn away from him.._

 _He changes me, and I know I'm changing him too._

 _Both for the better and the worse, the good and the bad.._

 _No matter how hard I try, I can't run away.. I can't turn my back on him.._

 _For he is everything I've always hated, for he is everything I will always love.._

 _ **\- January 29, 1901**_

Hermione stared at the page for what felt like hours, not being able to understand what the woman was trying to say. Her mind was running wild on the last sentence: _**For he is everything I've always hated, for he is everything I will always love..**_ What exactly was that supposed to mean? How was that even possible?

"Hermione, if you wish to take use of my private quarters, at least have the decency to sit like a normal human being." Hermione got ripped out of her thoughts by her husband's voice and cleared her throat awkwardly as she hurried to sit up straight.

Snape eyed the book she was holding, and Hermione quickly shut it, placing it firmly on her lap and folded her arms over it in a casual manner. She knew that he would know what was in that book, but she did not feel the slightest bit up to it to explain why she was reading it.

Understanding her silent suggestion, he decided not to press the matter and cleared his throat. "Follow me," He said and Hermione placed the book beside her on the couch, deciding on taking it with her to her room once they were done.

Walking with him to the Potions classroom, she took her usual seat near the window and embraced the incantation she knew would come. Over the past few days, she had shown some progress as she was able to shut him out for a longer period of time, and although he hid it very well, he had seemed unable to control the curving of his lips that hinted his smile.

Today was not any different as she focused solemnly on her breathing, watching the flickering of the candle flame. An absolute calm rested over her body as she focused all her energy on those two things, neither resisting nor accepting any thoughts as she was firmly planted in the presence.

For over ten minutes long she felt him trying to intrude her mind, waiting for her walls to break down. When it showed that it wouldn't, she felt the tormenting poking leave her head and not bothering to hide her grin, she looked at the man in front of her. "I did it!" She exclaimed blissfully.

She watched him excitedly as his black eyes glittered in the candlelight, the right corner of his mouth tucking and forming into a half smile. It might not seem like much, but she knew that he felt the satisfaction as well.

"I am pleased to say you did indeed. However, we're not there yet. Your mind is still feeble when encountered with dangerous events." Hermione pouted and stood up, "Don't take away my fun, Severus."

He let out an amused laugh and raised an eyebrow as he rested his features. "Just stating the truth, Hermione. Even though you have succeeded the first step, you still have a long way to go until you are ready to confidently face the Dark Lord." Hermione sighed, realizing he was right.

"The headmaster has asked me to teach you a couple of other things as well in this vacation." Snape went on and Hermione raised an eyebrow this time. "Like what?" She took in the distance between each other; he was standing a good few feet away from her, as if afraid to come any closer.

This intrigued Hermione, and she took a cautious step forward, examining his response. "The Occlumency lessons will continue per usual, but the headmaster has asked me to guide you through the Patronus casting as well as helping you in espionage." His words had trailed off and his speech turned slower as his face became puzzled, yet, he did not move.

"With my Patronus? But I thought I was now able to successfully conjure it?" Hermione asked confused. "That was before you faced the Dark Lord himself. We'll be merely testing how well you do now." Snape stated and she nodded in approval. "And the espionage? What am I supposed to do there?"

Snape decided not to answer that as he went on, "Tomorrow after breakfast we shall start the espionage lessons. As for the Occlumency lessons, we shall continue those per usual." Hermione nodded but then realized he left one thing out. "What about the Patronus?"

"We shall include that in tomorrow's lesson once, for it's not our main priority. It's of more importance that you learn the rest first." Hermione nodded in understanding and glimpsed at the clock, that showed it was nearing nine in the evening. "Can I go?" Snape nodded and she said her goodbye, which he did not return.

Having entered the quarters once more, she grabbed the book of the leather couch and walked into her bedroom with a tired sigh. Carefully placing the book on her nightstand, she grabbed a new set of pajamas out of her wardrobe.

Leaving her bedroom once more, she made her way over to the bathroom, locking it and turning the shower on as she placed her pajamas near the sink.

Stripping out of her clothes, she gratefully welcomed the warmth of the water as it hit her body. Stretching slightly to close the shower curtains, she closed her eyes as she let her body relax. A soft sigh escaped her lips as she realized what she was working on with Snape.

It was all for the purpose of preparing herself to be a successful Death Eater. She scoffed at that thought and scrubbed her body extra hard with some soap, in the hopes of washing her disgust off. For days she had been wondering why Voldemort would accept a mudblood as his follower. It wasn't uncommon for him to permit someone their loyalty towards him and not have him give them the Dark Mark. So why didn't he do the same with her? 

But she knew why. Blood status had been pushed a place lower as his need for the death of Harry Potter had expansed. He needed her more than he would let on, if he wanted to succeed in killing Harry. And the only way he would ensure her loyalty, was to mark it.

Not like that was true, but that was a thing he didn't need to know. She was at least grateful that Snape's demeanour had changed somewhat. He still had his comments, but at least he kept it less snarky and that made it a lot more bearable.

Hermione shuddered as the shivers crept down her spine when her feet came in contact with the cold floor as she had turned the shower off. Quickly drying herself with a drying charm, she pulled on her white long sleeved shirt and put on her light grey sweatpants.

As she brushed her teeth, she admired how her hair had become less bushier compared to her previous years. The waves were still there, but her hair had seemed to thin out a bit, giving her a less crazy look.

Finishing her teeth, she pulled her hair up into a pony tail and grabbed her discarded clothes off the floor, throwing them in the black basket that stood in a corner. The clothes immediately vanished to a room Hermione didn't have a clue of. Yet, she was very well aware that the house elves would be cleaning her clothes.

Normally she'd be washing her own clothes, but with all the chaos in her life, she decided she needed every bit of rest she could get and so with a heavy heart she had been allowing the house elves to do the job for her.

Another huge benefit she got out of mastering Occlumency, besides the fact that she would reduce the risk of being brutally murdered, was that she had little difficulty of falling asleep as she at last managed to control her overflowing thoughts.

Yawning, she stretched as she tried to find out whether it was still night or morning ever since she had fallen asleep. Unable to see it through the windows, she opted for her alarm clock on her nightstand and groaned when she saw it was only eight in the morning.

After cuddling with her cat for a while, she decided it was about time to get out of bed so she could head to breakfast. Pulling on a warm white sweater and some dark blue jeans, she brushed her hair briefly as she put on her sneakers, grabbed her bag and left for the Great Hall.

At weekends, and presumably holidays, they never waited for one another for one might be up later or earlier than the other. It was for that reason that she already found him sitting at the staff's table where only three other teachers were seated: Professor McGonagall, Professor Flitwick and Professor Sprout.

As for the students, most Slytherins had left for home, although there was a small group of second years that were quietly conversing in the eerily quiet Hall. A couple of Hufflepuff's and Ravenclaw's had come together, and to her surprise, there were only two left from Gryffindor.

Taking a seat at the end of the Gryffindor's table, she took out the book she had stuffed into her bag. Absentmindedly she started nibbling on her piece of toast as her brows furrowed upon reading all the stories of people.

The fate of the appointed couple truly did differ per couple. Some had died because the other couldn't take it anymore, and the other had learned to deal with it and lived a remotely happy life. She was only hoping that fate would have a better plan for her and Snape than death.

"It might do well to actually eat, Miss Granger." A voice whispered in her ear and she stirred as she only now noticed the arms that were seated at either side of her on the table. He had her caged as he had leaned over her, his face brought to her ear.

She looked to her right, only missing his lips by an inch as she tried to cover up her surprise by a smile. "Not to worry, I will." She sweetly said and turned her head back to her plate as he straightened himself again.

Quickly she chewed her piece of toast and took a sip of her pumpkin juice as she was well aware of him standing behind her, waiting rather impatiently as the sound of his tapping foot echoed around the room.

She dropped the book into her bag and stood up from the bench, following her teacher and colliding into him once they were out of the Great Hall and had walked up a few marble stairs.

His face looked blank as he grabbed her by the shoulders and turned her around, "That way." Snape said and moved past her and swiftly walked up the marble stairs. Frowning, she followed him all up to the third floor.

When they arrived at the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom, she couldn't help but laugh. "Anything to laugh about, Miss Granger?" Snape asked and Hermione chuckled, shaking her head. "Nothing at all, Professor. Except perhaps for the fact that we're occupying an entire classroom for a lesson that we could simply do in the dungeons."

"What is so different about this classroom than the Potions _classroom_?" Hermione's smile fell as she realized her mistake. The Potions classroom had always seemed so much like an office to her, that she hadn't been realizing they were using an actual classroom for her Occlumency lessons as well.

Snape smirked smugly and pointed at a seat in the front. "Sit down." With a sigh, she put her bag next to the table and sat herself down on the chair, feeling oddly out of place with her normal clothing in a classroom.

"We'll be taking use of this classroom for our espionage and Patronus lessons." He informed her and walked up to the front, turning swiftly around once he had reached it and looked at her with his piercing black eyes.

"The utmost important thing of espionage, is playing your part. This means that some acting skills are required." Snape walked slowly closer to her desk, and in one swift move, he had grabbed the chair from next to her and placed it in front of her seat.

"As I have observed your acting these past few weeks, I have come to the conclusion that once you're taken by surprise, your act falls apart." Snape calmly went on as he took his seat, now eye level with her as he firmly held eye contact.

"What you need to do, is learn to expect the unexpected." He said and with a flick of his wand, a spider suddenly appeared in front of her. It didn't scare her for she didn't have the fear for spiders like Ron did, but it most certainly did take her by surprise.

"Control your facial expressions, Miss Granger." Snape said and made the spider disappear once again. He rose from his seat and paused right when he was behind her, lowering his head once more to her ear. "I, along with many other Death Eaters and the Dark Lord himself, noticed your discomfort when he came this close to you. You're lucky he thrives on people's fear." His voice was a cold whisper, but even though he sounded stern, she knew it was with the best of his intentions.

"Even now you seem unable to compose yourself." He lowly whispered and then retreated, taking his seat in front of her once more. "Anyone would feel taken by surprise if someone would suddenly be whispering in their ear, sir." Hermione defended and Snape's features hardened. "Only fools who are incapable of controlling their own bodies are exposed to that weakness."

Hermione's features hardened as those words escaped his mouth. "I am not a fool. And I am most certainly not weak." She hissed and glared at her teacher as he nastily smiled. "Then prove it." Snape challenged and Hermione focused her concentration on the present moment once more, taking his words to heart: expect the unexpected.

Even though it took all her willpower to not flinch, she tried to keep a straight face as he conjured a resemblance of the Dark Lord, existing out of mist that came roaring towards her without her knowing that he casted it.

A twisted smile appeared on his lips as the puff of smoke went up in thin air and he simply sat there staring at her. Figuring he must say something, she kept quiet. Until after a couple of minutes she started to feel beyond uncomfortable, and broke the silence herself. "Sir, what-" But he interrupted her.

"Second lesson, learn to look at your opponent without questioning their motives and without giving yourself away." He never broke his eye contact as he said this, his face remained unchanged. Without saying another word, she fixed her gaze back on his, finding it extremely difficult to not look away or display any emotion as his cold, black eyes stared at her.

A sneer fell on his lips, his voice cold as he spoke: "You're trying too hard, Granger. Loosen up a bit, and try not to forget to breathe, will you? It won't do anyone much good if you end up killing yourself because of lack of oxygen." Snape said and Hermione released the breath she had no idea she was holding and took his advice on breathing. It indeed wouldn't do either party much good if she accidentally ended up killing herself.

After what felt like a long while, he finally broke the silence once more, muttering something under his breath she couldn't quite hear. "We're done for today, tomorrow we shall continue." Snape said and abruptly stood up, using his wand to place the chair back as he walked out of the classroom.

Hermione sighed and picked up her bag, feeling rather uncomfortable in the completely deserted classroom and made her way to the library, where she was happy to escape the few people that were left in the classroom, along with the pressure of being able to do something she had no experience in at all.

Instead, she let herself be comforted by the many books around her, granting her more knowledge than she'd probably ever need. Taking the first book of the shelf that she saw, she made herself comfortable on one of the chairs that were seated in front of the bookshelves and started to read.

"Of course I'd find you here." Hermione jumped up from one of her books, placing it quickly on the large pile that had formed and wheeled around to see the dark outline of her husband. "You're late." He sneered and Hermione quickly glanced at the clock that hung on the wall, her eyes widening to the point they looked as if they might pop out.

She had been reading all day without her knowing, and even managed to miss dinner. At the thought of that, her stomach gave an embarrassingly loud growl and she groaned as she used her wand to quickly let the books float back to their respective places.

"I'm so sorry, I completely forgot the time." Hermione apologized as she quickly rose out of her seat, taking her bag with her in the process. "I can see that." He said and she quickly followed him to the Defence Against the Dark Arts once more.

He beckoned for her to come closer to the front of the classroom, making her stand still in front of the desk as he pointed his wand at the drawer. Without any warning, Voldemort slithered out of the drawer, coming to a halt when he was just in front of her, that same nasty smile tugging on his lips.

It was difficult for her to come back to her senses, but after a good few seconds of gaping at the murderous man in front of her, she rose her own wand as she produced the Patronus charm. She was surprised it worked, for it normally was only used on Dementors, but then again, she figured Snape must have messed with it to suit their lessons.

"That flicker of hesitation would be your death, Miss Granger." Snape spoke from behind her and she turned around with a fiery look in her eyes. "In a real situation, I wouldn't need to rely on my Patronus to defend myself from Voldemort." A dangerous light flickered in Snape's eyes, as his voice turned eerily cold. "Do not speak of his name."

She was suddenly falling to the floor as ropes tightened around her body. With a shock, she realized that Snape had done more mingling to the boggart, as it was the one having cast the spell. How exactly he had managed to achieve such a thing, she didn't really want to know. It would undoubtedly have something to do with Dark Magic.

Remembering the reason why they were doing this, she stretched her fingers and bit on her lip in frustration as she tried to reach for her fallen wand, realizing all too well that it wouldn't be long before the boggart would make another move.

After some squirming, her fingers had finally gotten a hold of the wand and she quickly got rid of the ropes, turning on her back and was just in time to shout "Riddikulus" and was glad to find he hadn't mingled with that spell. Then, for the sake of their practice, she non-verbally conjured a Patronus and added a message to it, guiding the Patronus to her husband as that was the first person she needed to contact.

When the misty tiger had given her message to her teacher, she hissed as she rubbed her painful wrists that were bruised from the tightened ropes. "Good to know that's one last thing we need to worry about." He spoke and Hermione sighed in relief, being quite done herself with all the endless Patronus's she had to produce of the past few weeks. As well as hating the silent reminder of her replaced Patronus.

Snape had gotten rid of the boggart in his drawer, and they both walked their way to the dungeons, where he stopped her from entering the quarters by holding an arm in front of her where she, of course, had to walk into. He nodded wordlessly to his desk and was surprised to see a plate with sandwiches on it, along with a cup filled with pumpkin juice.

She smiled gratefully at him as she took her seat at one of the chairs in front of the desk and began to eat eagerly, wanting to silence her growling stomach. Snape rummaged through one of his potions, and she averted her eyes to the window, that held no view at all for her as they were currently positioned under the Hogwarts lake.

A shifting sound of a chair caught her attention and she focused her eyes on her husband sitting across her. He was looking at her, his features softened and held no trace of his earlier cold attitude. "Why did you ask for a feeling instead of a memory?" Snape suddenly spoke, his voice intrigued as he eyed her. Hermione's eyebrows shot up in surprise as she slowly chewed on her sandwich. "Excuse me?" Hermione asked after she had swallowed the piece.

"The day at 12 Grimmauld Place." Snape reminded her and her mouth turned into a small 'oh'. "Well, I figured that perhaps my memories weren't powerful enough.. so I wanted to try something I had a little more confidence in." Snape cocked his head a little to the right. "What is it that you felt?" He spoke softly and Hermione didn't quite know what to say.

Was she truly going to tell him what gave her the power to produce a Patronus? Then again, he was her husband now. With the upcoming battles they would fight, it might indeed not be the worst idea to open up just a little to him. It's not like her past was entirely secret anymore thanks to their Occlumency lessons.

"The feeling of being wanted." Hermione muttered quietly once she made up her mind. "As you may have seen before.. people always used to make fun of me because I'm quite vocalized about my knowledge.. yet, to have found people who appreciate my knowledge, is quite possibly, one of the best feelings I've ever felt." Hermione said with a sad smile and carefully looked him in the eye.

Snape said nothing, but seemed to take her words in carefully as his eyes never averted from hers. "Your patronus.. it used to be hers, right?" Hermione asked cautiously, afraid she might have gone too far in their civilized conversation. For a second, she thought she did as she watched his features harden, but not long after, they relaxed again as he nodded slowly. "What did it look like?"

He seemed to consider his answer, but came to the conclusion he had nothing to lose anyway. "A doe." His voice was stable but the emotion in his eyes weren't misleading. "I'm sorry." Hermione said earnestly and he quirked an eyebrow in part amusement and part confusion. "How is that your fault?"

"It isn't. But I'm still sorry for your loss. The only thing you had left from her, was the one thing this marriage took away from you." Hermione swallowed, feeling even worse once realizing that this is how it went. First James had taken Lily from Severus, and now she had taken the only part from Lily that he had left.

"I don't blame you." Snape said and Hermione searched his eyes for any lies, but either he covered them up really well, or he was truly speaking the truth, but either way she could not detect any lies. He cleared his throat and nodded to her glass of pumpkin juice, "You haven't drank anything yet."

Hermione's eyes widened a little at the sudden switch of subjects. "Oh, right.." She mumbled and picked up the glass, gulping it all gratefully as she realized her lack of hydration today. A sudden tingling was felt in her wrists, and when she put the glass back down, she saw the bruises on her wrists fading.

Turning her eyes on him, she caught the curving of his lips. "You put a healing potion in there, didn't you?" Snape smirked, "I think we've damaged the souls of the students attending Hogwarts enough already. Adding a bondage imagine to their minds would be even worse than handing them over to the Dark Lord himself."

Hermione couldn't help it, she tried to fight what was happening inside of her, for she did not agree with the comparison, but her fight was lost. Her body trembled, her eyes narrowed and her vision was blurted by the tears forming in her eyes. Her hand grabbed her stomach as she grabbed the desk with her other hand. There was no stopping it; the laughter had completely taken her over.


	11. Keep your enemies closer

**Don't take that sinner from me**

 **Chapter 11: Keep your friends close and your enemies closer**

 _ **A/N:** I own nothing except my mistakes. _

They had been skipping her Patronus lessons for the next few days, for he was certain enough that she'd be able to produce it, and he felt like there would be more important things to concentrate on.

Instead, he focused a great deal of their days on her espionage. Not that they'd literally sit in a classroom all day, but they worked on it as well when they were together or in the Great Hall. Teaching her to keep her guard up and be prepared for anything.

As for their Occlumency, so far they had only been practicing how long she could resist, as well as prodding into her mind when she least expected it. Nine out of the ten times she would notice and be able to resist him well.

The next weekend they had been practicing as she felt more endangered, surrounding her with the same ghosts he had done last week, the ones that represented Voldemort, yet were actually nothing more than smoke. Yet, at the present time, they looked close to the real deal as it had gotten a more defined texture. Snape had also been intruding her mind more aggressively and relentlessly, to imitate Voldemort. At first her walls seemed to falter, but after another hour of constant practice, she seemed to hold up well.

Yawning, she lazily drank her pumpkin juice at the start of their second week in their holidays. Hooting of owls were heard, and Hermione looked pleasantly surprised at the snowy owl that came her way. "'Morning, Hedwig." She greeted happily as she stroked the owl's feathers, freeing it from the letters she was carrying. The owl hooted and stroked her head across her hand and dipped her head into the glass that had refilled itself with pumpkin juice.

Hermione chuckled and opened the letters she had gotten. They were all from Harry, Ron and Ginny, yet they all seemed to have commented on each other's letters as they wrote. The basic message was asking if she was holding up with the dungeon bat, all promising to come and fetch her the minute she couldn't take it anymore. Then they went on and told her about how they celebrated Christmas, and that Harry had been allowed to come over.

She sighed sadly as she reached for her own parchment, quill and ink and started to scribble a letter back:

 _Dear Ron, Ginny and Harry_

 _I'll just address to all of you, seeing none of you managed to keep to their own letters._

 _Severus and I have actually been doing quite okay. He became a lot more bearable after one civilized conversation we had. Of course he is still his snarky self in our lessons. But there is only so much luck anyone can have, isn't there?_

 _That sounds absolutely lovely! I wished I could be there with you guys. I haven't even celebrated Christmas! We've been practicing so much that it has been absolutely impossible for us to pay attention to it. However, I doubt it would have been a pleasant one with him there._

 _Thank you for your gifts, though. And Gin, thank your mother for me for the jumper she made for me, will you? I hope the gifts I sorted out for you lot were a bit doable. I didn't really have much time to go to Hogsmeade, let alone do it on my own. Severus insisted on joining me, in case Voldemort's followers were lurking around the corner. It was safe to say I had to sort out my gifts quickly._

 _I can't wait to see you all back at school! Merry belated Christmas everyone!_

 _Love,_

 _Hermione_

She looked her letter over and rolled the parchment up, not being able to put it in an envelope at the moment. "Bring this to the Burrow, if you'd please, Hedwig." The owl hooted and Hermione smiled, tying the scroll to her leg and watched the owl fly off out of the Great Hall.

"Are you finished?" Hermione didn't jump at the sound of his voice anymore, and nodded casually as she put back her ink and quill in the bag she had been carrying every day. It always came in handy to have some supplies in case she'd stumble on something that was relevant enough to write down.

She followed the usual path to their Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom. This time they'd be working on her talk to Voldemort. Determining her speech and the information she could give, as well as correct her at times she might sound disrespectful.

Their Occlumency lessons had been mixed into their daily activities, trying to get her at her weakest moments, but even then she was learning to resist.

Next morning she was a little wary when she didn't see him at breakfast, and dare she say that she got worried when he didn't show up for lunch. Deciding to linger around, she had positioned herself on the black leather couch near the dimly lit fireplace in his private quarters.

Opening the book she borrowed from Dumbledore once more, she reluctantly read more. It was great to get some answers, but she had to admit she couldn't relate to everything that was written. Perhaps it was indeed different for each couple.

A loud bang got her out of her concentration, and upon turning quickly around she saw the door shutting as a set of black robes swayed through it. His eyes landed on hers and she frowned. Before she had time to question him, he spoke with a toneless voice. "Friday night you will be requested to come. He shall summon us when it's ready." Hermione swallowed as she realized where he must have been and slowly nodded, sinking back into the couch as reality crawled uncomfortably into her skin. Only four days left to go until she'd become one of them..

"Starting tomorrow, we shall continue our lessons as usual." Snape informed her and after her nod, he left for his bedroom. With a sigh, she got up and brought the book back to her own bedroom, fetching her bag and left for the library. If she had some free time today, she'd do well using it for a bit of homework that would be due a week after her holidays.

After she had finished most of her work, she quickly sent the books back to their respective places and threw her own books back in her bag as she saw it was nearing the end of dinner time.

Hurrying through the corridors, she arrived a little breathless at the Great Hall. Hermione immediately noticed that the Headmaster had joined them once more since his absence, and he smiled weakly at her. She then noticed that her husband's seat was still remained empty. A group of the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuff's were whispering and she managed to get bits of the conversation as they all said to each other: "No, you do it!" Eventually someone sighed and irritably hissed: "Fine, I'll do it!" A Hufflepuff student who looked like she was in her fifth year spoke up loudly to Hermione as she walked by.

"Hey, Granger! Oh wait, my bad, _Mrs Snape_ ," she mockingly said and snickers were heard around the Great Hall, "where is your husband? Haven't seen him all day. Haven't been too rough on him, have you?" Hermione rolled her eyes, deciding to use the lessons she had been practicing with Snape, willing herself not to show any care at their comments. And to her surprise, it went fairly easy.

"That's none of your business, Abbott." Hermione sneered and a smirk appeared as she saw the girl cowering. Hermione quickly composed herself as she noticed her satisfaction that was caused by Hannah's reaction. Cursing Snape under her breath for rubbing off on her, she hastened to her bench and absentmindedly started to eat her dinner.

The last few days she had been absolutely drained of her energy. Snape had been pushing her harder than he had ever done before, wanting her to get it right on the first try without any hesitation or giveaway sign.

However, he did give her enough sleep on Friday morning, for they both knew that a sleepy mind would be extremely weak, making their efforts from the past few weeks worthless. It was safe to say that she had been catching up with her lost sleep, for she woke up right before lunch would start.

After a long and hot shower, she dressed into dark blue jeans and a white sweater and headed to the Great Hall, taking a seat on the bench whilst trying to control her beating heart. It wouldn't be long now until Voldemort would summon Snape. It wouldn't be long now until her fate would be decided.

Hermione tried not to think of the things awaiting her, for they took away her appetite and she knew she needed to eat to get some strength. Taking her sweet time, she ate and drank whilst distracting herself with the help of her favorite book: Hogwarts: A history.

She felt no need to move herself elsewhere, as the Great Hall started to empty when people had finished their lunch. After all, where could she go? Sure, the library was always available, but throughout the years she had read nearly all the books there, and it's not like she could really concentrate now anyway. That's why Hogwarts: A history was such a good choice because she knew the book inside and out already. The Gryffindor Tower was off bounds as well. Not only were all her friends at home, but she didn't know the new password anymore either.

And the dungeons? Well, she had seen enough of that lately. So, that led her down to the Great Hall. Many students were either outside playing in the snow, or in their own common room enjoying the heat of the fireplace. Only few would remain in the Hall.

A hand rested on her shoulder, and Hermione closed the book, looking over her right shoulder to see Snape looking seriously at her. As if reading her unspoken question, he nodded and Hermione swallowed as she looked out of the windows of the Great Hall. It was already getting dark, but it must still have been before dinner. Yet, they had been summoned earlier than she had expected.

Walking with him out of the Great Hall, they went down to the dungeons so she could drop off her bag. "The headmaster has been informed of our departure." Snape inquired and Hermione nodded nervously, throwing her bag around the corner of her bedroom and grabbing her dark grey cotton winter coat of the hook.

They left the dungeons once more and the crunching sound of the snow beneath their feet carried them off the Hogwarts grounds and through the gates. "Remember what I taught you." Snape lowly said, and Hermione nodded. "Mind closed, expression blank and confidence high." She recalled and he nodded, stretching out his arm and Hermione took it, inhaling deeply as they apparated on the spot.

The big mansion came into view once more, looking like a haunted place with the grimness surrounding it. There was a Death Eater guarding the gates once more, opening as soon as they arrived in front of it.

Hermione kept her head held high, using Snape's presence as her comfort that allowed her breathing to relax. They walked up the stairs, both their movements swift as her feigned confidence led her the way. Her eyes glided over the room for a second, taking in the disapproving faces of the Death Eaters. Obviously they were highly against the plan of making a Muggleborn one of them.

They took the same seats as last time she had been there, and this time, she allowed herself to look at the foul man sitting at the head of the table. A nasty grin displayed all his rotten teeth, his shrilly voice echoing around the room. "Hermione, Severus, how pleased I am to see you both."

"I'd like not to waste this fine evening on chit-chat, however, so let's get straight to it." Voldemort went on and beckoned to Hermione to follow him. Taking one deep breath, she kept her face blank as she got out of her seat and walked around Snape to stand in front of Voldemort who had gotten out of his own seat as well.

She now had a good view of the endless long table with all the Death Eaters, but she merely glanced at them before returning her focus on the man she hated most.

"Your arm, Hermione." Voldemort instructed and Hermione lifted her left arm, clenching her right fist to control any trembling. It took every ounce of her being to not pull her arm away in disgust as his long, thin fingers enclosed around it.

His wand pointed at a spot right beneath her elbow, muttering incantations underneath his breath. A sudden burn pierced in her left upper arm, and digging her nails into her right hand, she refrained from screaming as the burning feeling prickled in her upper arm. The black ink was making its way into her skin. There really was no turning back now that the Dark Mark was forming.

His hand tightened around her forearm as the fire of the fireplace reflected in the slits of his eyes, a combination of satisfaction and confusion written on his face. The burning sensation slowly died away, until it was only left tingling.

This was it. She was officially one of them now. Daring to shoot one brief look at the Dark Mark imprinted on her forearm, she quickly turned her head away in disgust. Voldemort continued muttering, his wand pointed at the Dark Mark.

Removing his hand from her forearm, she released a breath that she didn't know she was holding and watched how the jet black ink faded into her arm, leaving a faint mark behind.

"Now, shall we see if it functions alright?" Voldemort asked with a sly laugh, the high sound of his voice piercing through her bones.

He wrapped his hand once more around her arm and pointed his wand at the mark and it started to burn once more, although not as bad as it did before, but most certainly unpleasant nonetheless. The Mark started to move and Voldemort moved his head to the others.

"Show me your Marks." He drawled and Hermione watched how everyone rolled up their left sleeves, holding up the same burning mark. Her eyes drifted slowly to the man on her left, watching how her husband looked at her with an unreadable face. In a very slight movement, his eyes turned stern, and she suddenly realized why.

Composing her facial features, she turned to look back at Voldemort with the same confident face she walked in with. But all faltered when Voldemort had let go of her wrist and told Wormtail to bring in their guest.

She had been a fool to think that was all to it. Of course getting the mark wouldn't suffice as enough to show your true loyalty. Or at least, not enough in her case.

Taunting smiles formed on the Death Eater's lips as Wormtail pushed a young woman forward, obviously Muggleborn by the outfit she was wearing.

Hermione's eyes fearfully switched to Snape's, but as he remained expressionless, he gave her a curt nod.

Licking her dry lips, she watched as the woman's face glistened because of the tears forming down her cheeks. Her red hair tangled and her lips dry.

"Prove your loyalty to me, Hermione." Voldemort circled around her and she could hear the smirk in his voice. "Kill her." Hermione swallowed, and went the situation over in her head as she watched the struggling woman.

There was no possible escape from the matter. If she'd refuse, she'd put her life on stake as well as Snape's. If she did go trough with it, they would be safe and she wouldn't make Voldemort doubt her.

But she would be a killer.

Hermione turned to Snape again, hoping that perhaps he'd show a sign of being able to put a stop to it all. But as his face remained blank, she knew there was no way out.

Gone was her confidence as she reached for her wand in her jeans, shaking as she brought it up to the woman.

Was this honestly the way her life was going to turn out? What did she do in the first place to deserve being put in this position? Just a few months ago she had been in an arranged marriage, practiced for dear life to safe both their lives, and now.. she had been willing to take the Dark Mark, although she did it with a heavy heart. But taking another one's life?

"Kill her." Voldemort hissed excitedly and Hermione bit back her tears, the muttering of the incantation almost inaudible. Yet, the green light shooting from her wand was unmistakable, the thudding drop to the ground piercing through every bone in her body.

"You did well, Hermione." Voldemort whispered in her ear and Hermione tasted the blood from biting her lip, willing herself not to cry – not to scream. "Nagini," the snake glided over the floor as it approached its master, "dinner." In one single strike, the snake reached the woman as it began feeding on her body.

Hermione ripped her eyes away, not wanting to witness the tearing of limbs. "Wormtail, bring Hermione her clothes." Wormtail bowed, "Yes, master." He squeaked and hurried out of the room, only to reappear a few seconds later, handing the pile of clothes to Voldemort with a deep bow.

"You shall be wearing this from now on, whenever I see you." Voldemort said and shoved the clothes into her arms. Hermione gave a curt nod, not trusting her voice to speak. "You're all dismissed." He announced and she turned to Snape, waited for him to get up and then walked out of the room with him as fast as they could.

Clutching to the clothes, she embraced the hand on her back as he guided her out of the house, making their way through the gates and disapparating as soon as she got hold of his arm.

When they arrived back on the Hogwart's grounds, she didn't bother holding in her tears any longer and let them easily flow as they moved through the shadows of the corridors. The excited chatter from the Great Hall getting her sick to the stomach as she didn't feel an ounce of happiness in her body.

Snape muttered the password to his quarters and showed her to the couch, where she gladly took her seat as she threw the clothes she carried into one of the chairs near the couches.

Bringing her head to her knees, she buried her face in her legs as she silently sobbed. How much exactly did she need to do to grant their safety? And was this only the beginning to it all?

An innocent woman had just been killed, and the blood was on her hands. A murderer, that's what she was now.

Lifting up her head, she wiped her tears away with the use of her sleeve, looking at the man that had taken a seat next to her. "Did you have to.. kill someone.. when you..you know.." Hermione trailed off, her voice hoarse and the tears blurring her vision.

Snape carefully shook his head, observing her as she tried to control her ragged breathing. "It appears that the Dark Lord has taken advantage of your weakness when he had the possibility." A strangled sob escaped her lips and she dug her nails into her skin, willing herself to not fall apart in front of her husband.

"I killed.. an innocent woman." Her crying intensified, and she knew she must have looked terrible with her tear-stained face, mouth hanging open as she loudly cried. "T-tell me, Severus, please, how much more do I need to do for the sake of this marriage?" Hermione stuttered as she pushed the words out.

He looked rather uncomfortable, yet she wasn't quite sure if it was because she was crying or because of the situation they were in, or perhaps because of both. "I fear that this is only just the beginning, Hermione."

Without a care in the world, she flung her arms around the teacher's neck, noticing how his body suddenly tensed, yet he didn't seem to fight her off. Normally she would make sure she didn't lay a finger on him, but she was in desperate need of physical comfort, and he just happened to be the unlucky person that was around her.

His body remained tense and his arms laid firmly next to his sides, and after a couple of seconds of silent sobbing, she debated on retreating, but then his arms carefully found her waist as he wrapped them around her.

Slowly, her sobbing died down and she was left feeling absolutely nothing. No happiness, no guilt, not any emotion at all. Sighing, she slowly pulled back from her death grip on her husband and cleared her throat awkwardly as she scooted back into her part of the couch. "Sorry about that.." Hermione mumbled and he looked just as awkward as she did.

"Don't worry about it." Snape assured her and she nodded, her eyes trailing to the clothes on the chair. There it was again, the sickening feeling. Although, she nearly realized too late that it was now creeping up into her throat.

Clasping a hand to her mouth, she sprang off the couch and made a run for it to the bathroom, not being able to close the door behind her as she headed straight for the toilet. Unable to stop it, she let it all out as the images of the dead woman soared through her head.

She was utterly disgusted with herself as she was reminded of the fact that it were her lips that had spoken the incantation, her wand that carried out the deed and her arm that now held the Dark Mark.

When she was certain that the burning feeling in her throat died down, she flushed the toilet and stuck her mouth underneath the tap, cleansing her mouth with the smooth water.

Turning around, she saw him staring at her as he leaned against the wall as he waited for her to come out. "Dumbledore said he wanted a word with us when we returned." Snape informed her and she nodded absentmindedly. "I can, however, always tell him we'll meet him tomorrow." He proposed but she shook her head, "No, I don't want to vividly relive it once more tomorrow." Hermione softly spoke and he nodded in understanding.

Hermione caught sight of her reflection in the mirror as she walked out; noticing how pale her face seemed, her eyes puffy from the crying.

They left the dungeons once more that evening, walking silently through the corridors as the Great Hall had turned quieter. A hand slipped in hers and she looked down at their entwined fingers, happy to feel the gentle squeeze he gave her as they walked their way up the castle.

Snape knocked on the door once and didn't wait for Dumbledore's invitation as they barged into the office together.

Dumbledore eyed them both and looked at their entwined hands, yet neither of them felt the need to let it go. "Miss Granger, how are you feeling?" Dumbledore kindly asked her and she stared at her headmaster with disbelief in her eyes, but then realized he didn't know yet that she had to kill someone.

"I don't know, professor. How would one feel after killing an innocent woman?" Hermione's voice was cold, and entirely unlike her own. But she didn't feel like pretending, did not have the energy to play the polite school girl.

Dumbledore's eyes widened greatly, and before he had the chance to speak, Snape had matched her equally cold voice as he spoke: "I told you before, headmaster, that you ask too much of people." Dumbledore's face fell as he cowered back in his chair. "I did not think he'd go to those extremes."

"Didn't you? Of course, it would be remarkable indeed for the Dark Lord to let a young girl kill right in front of anyone to see." Snape sneered with sarcasm and Hermione swallowed, her eyes falling to the ground as she figured it was an unspoken fight between the two of them.

Choosing to ignore Snape, he addressed Hermione softly, his features having turned more serious than she had ever seen it. "I am terribly sorry for what you had to do, Miss Granger." She cleared her throat softly, and spoke tonelessly: "So am I, sir."

And with that, she turned around, dropping Snape's hand as she walked out of the office. There was no need to say more, to explain what happened not long ago. As she was walking through the corridors, she had never felt more out of place than she did now.

A pair of robes rustled over the ground and Hermione looked to her left, making brief eye contact with her husband. He gave her a curt nod, which she returned. Letting out a humorless laugh, she shook her head. _Keep your friends close and your enemies closer,_ was the Muggle saying. Who would have thought that those would be the words she'd live by from now on?


	12. I'm not what you say I am

**Don't take that sinner from me**

 **Chapter 12: I'm not what you say I am**

 _ **A/N:** I own nothing except my mistakes. _

Next day people had slowly been returning, preparing themselves for the end of the holidays. Joyful laughter echoed through the walls of the castle, happy chattering filling her ears. But Hermione had tuned them all out, including her friends that had returned from the Burrow.

She did not want to know what they did, did not want to share their laughter. Of course this behaviour of hers aroused suspicion and concern by her friends, so she avoided them as much as she could. A killer like her did not deserve their pity or their comfort.

It seemed to go on like that for weeks – hiding herself in the library or in the dungeons. Avoiding any personal related topic, ignoring them when they tried to talk to her in class, happy when the teacher took off house points to make them shut up.

"Enough!" Snape bellowed as he hit his fists on the desk, hovering right above her as she had taken a seat in his office after one of her classes that afternoon. "I'm done watching you pity yourself, Granger. You did what you had to do; now you just have to live with it." His voice was cold, his anger hot as he stared at her with his piercing black eyes.

"I'm not playing the victim role, professor." Hermione hissed and he lowered himself into the chair opposite her. "Yes, you are." Snape said, his voice strained as he was battling his fury. "You're shutting yourself out, avoiding your insufferable friends at all cost. Or did you perhaps forget the reason why you killed that woman?"

Hermione shuddered, the images of the dead woman forcing their way once more into her mind. "Of course not." She whispered as her throat went painfully dry. "Then why are you not living up to your part?" Snape demanded dangerously and Hermione's face hardened. "I did my part. I showed him I was trustworthy!" Hermione's voice raised, anger rising in her body as it began to shake.

"Killing that woman was not to show your loyalty, Granger! It was merely him having some fun after bringing a Muggleborn into his inner circle. It was his way of showing the others that even though you're one of them now, you're still underneath them all!" Snape hissed and Hermione swallowed as his words sunk in.

She had not thought about that possibility – that he indeed was just having some fun with her vulnerable position. Thousand of thoughts whirled through her mind – all asking herself how to deal with this situation.

"I don't know what to do anymore," Hermione choked out, biting her lip as tears welled up in her eyes, " _professor_." She whispered, not wanting to get to first name basis right now.

Snape remained quiet, watching her carefully as he seemed to consider his words. "You need to refocus on what matters. If it helps, think of it as revenge for having to kill that woman. Use that power as your strength instead of your weakness." Hermione went over it, trying to find something she could argue on, but she found none. Slowly, she nodded her head as she swallowed away her tears.

"Try to find your way back in with that Potter boy, for he is crucial to succeed the mission that you have to fulfill." Hermione sighed in relief as she felt some renewed strength bottling up inside her, and gratefully looked at the man in front of her.

Hermione rose from her seat, heading for the door but stopped right before she stepped over the threshold. "Professor? Do you suppose it's alright if I fill them in on what happened?" Snape seemed to consider this, and then nodded his head.

With his approval, she moved out of his office and walked through the dimly lit corridors, thanking her luck as she stumbled across the three people she had been looking for. "Guys!" She called out and hurried her pace as they had stopped dead in their tracks, waiting to see for who called out to them.

"Hermione!" They almost all said at the same time, their expressions filled with both surprise and caution – afraid that one wrong word would scare her away. "Look, I'm sorry about my behaviour from the last few weeks. But I swear I have a good reason. Do you suppose we can talk somewhere?" Hermione sheepishly suggested and they all nodded, Ginny suggesting they'd go to the Room of Requirement to ensure that they would not be overheard by anyway.

The room had provided them a comfortable seating area, where a fireplace crackled gently with a red couch seated right in front of it. Ginny, Ron and Harry sat down at the red couch, Hermione taking the red chair that was seated right next to the fireplace as she nervously stared at her friends.

Not knowing where to begin, she just opted for the option to get straight to the point – sparing them an useless introduction to something as important as she was about to say now. "At the last week of the holidays, on Friday evening, Severus had been summoned – indicating that Voldemort was ready to make me one of his." Hermione's voice was weak as her shame rose. Here they sat, them fighting the evil whilst she was working with it. Involuntary, of course. But it still happened nonetheless.

"You mean you're a Death Eater now?" Ron asked in complete disbelief and Hermione heard Ginny sigh. "Of course that's what she's saying, Ronald. Haven't we been informed of this at Grimmauld Place? That this would happen?" Ginny asked impatiently and then softened her features again as she turned to Hermione, "Please do continue, Hermione." Ginny urged her on and Hermione swallowed nervously.

"Yes, Ron, I am a Death Eater now." Hermione confirmed Ron's former question and her hand unconsciously fell on her left forearm, as if shielding them from the Mark that lay hidden underneath her school robes.

"I don't see why that's the reason you've been avoiding us all this time, though." Harry asked confused and Hermione looked down as she fumbled with her skirt. "You do know we don't blame you for becoming one of them, right? We knew this would happen – and it doesn't make us care about you any less, Hermione. In fact, we've been worried sick all weeks long when you kept on distancing yourself from us." Harry tried to comfort her, but this only made it worse for her. She didn't deserve any of this.

"I killed someone, Harry." Hermione spoke, her voice echoing clear through the room. Daring to look up, she was met with the confused looks of their friends. They were all puzzled, confused and dare she say even a little scared. "You- what?" Ron choked out and Hermione cleared her throat, reminding herself that she should not play the victim.

"You heard me, Ronald." She said calmly as she did not feel like repeating herself once more. "But.. why?" Harry asked and Hermione sighed, using Snape's reason as she explained it to them. "Isn't it obvious? I might be marked as one of them right now, but that does not mean I'm equal to them. No matter what, I am still a Mudblood in their eyes. Voldemort was just having fun with his new toy, that's why."

Ron's face scrunched up in disgust as he looked at her, and she tried to reach out for him – only to have him smack her hand away. "Don't touch me." He said repulsed and Hermione hopelessly looked at her other two friends – hoping for them to understand.

Harry shook his head, "I'm sorry Hermione, but I'm on Ron with this." He said apologetically and the two of them left the room, leaving only Ginny and Hermione. "Gin, you have to understand. I had no choice." Hermione begged her, wanting her to see reason. "I know you didn't, Hermione. I just.. need some time to think, okay?" Ginny asked with an apologetic smile and Hermione sighed, nodding her head.

And then she was left all alone once more as she watched Ginny follow the boys, the door closing behind her the minute her body had left the room. It's not like Hermione had imagined they'd welcome her back with open arms, but she did not expect this reaction either. They had to understand her situation, didn't they?

Then again, how much did they actually know about her marriage? She could not talk about it thanks to the enchantment, so she had not been able to fill them in on anything. And with the separation of their sleeping places, they had become way more distant than she would have liked.

With a sigh, she got herself out of the chair, leaving the room herself as she headed her familiar way down to the dungeons.

Next day the roles had been reversed as her friends were now ignoring her, instead of the other way around. They avoided sitting next to her at breakfast, and made sure to keep their fair distance in the classroom. Not one of them spared her a look, any acknowledgment of her existence.

"Miss Granger, a word." Snape called out at the end of their Defence Against the Dark Arts class and Hermione lingered behind, waiting for everyone to leave the room and turned to her husband. "I thought you said you'd take care of the situation?" Snape quirked an eyebrow and Hermione sighed as she fumbled with the strap of her schoolbag.

"I tried, sir. But after explaining what happened, they got rather disgusted by my presence and are now trying to desperately avoid me." Snape sneered as he looked at the door they had just left through. "I'll try my best to restore the damage I have done, professor. But I'm afraid I'll have to wait for Ginny to come around first. She'll know how to talk some sense into them." Snape nodded curtly and his features softened gradually. "You may go."

Hermione nodded and didn't need to be told twice as she headed off for the library – not feeling like joining her friends for dinner. At least they still had each other when she ignored them. Hermione, however, was all alone – left to her books for comfort as she was helplessly seated in the library. It was highly frustrating to not have answers – no solutions to solve the matter.

It all depended on them. They were the onces who could forgive her actions and clear the misunderstanding between them all up.

But time was ticking. Voldemort wouldn't appreciate her lack of knowledge on Harry – and it was only a matter of time before he'd call them in for another meeting. One where he expected her to grant her some important information she could not offer him.

Hermione didn't think that he'd be quite the merciful type when he'd discover that she and her friends had drifted apart. If anything, killing that innocent woman might have even been in vain if he'd find out the reason why her friends were distancing themselves from her.

If Voldemort were to find out that the rest was aware of her situation, she for sure would be laying dead in front of his feet in no time – Snape joining her thanks to the Unbreakable Vow he made.

And with them dead, how were they supposed to win the upcoming war? With that slap of reality, she made up her mind: she wasn't going to waste her time for them to come around. No, she was going straight to Ginny and demand for her to see the importance of their understanding.

Determined, she cleaned up the books she used and headed first for the dungeons, to drop off her schoolbag which she wouldn't need anymore. But once more, the confidence fell as the familiar burning sensation rose up in her left forearm.

Carefully pulling up her sleeve, she saw the jet black inked snake moving and she swallowed. Perhaps her plan had to wait just a bit longer. With a nervously beating heart, she dropped her schoolbag in her room and slipped into the Death Eater robes she had been given, making sure to remain in the shadows of the corridors as she slipped out of the castle – embracing the cold air as she headed for the gates.


	13. Feel again

**Don't take that sinner from me**

 **Chapter 13: Feel again**

 _ **A/N:** I own nothing except my mistakes. **So,** I just finished the last chapter of this story (it ends at chapter 23), and thus I will update it three times per week now, instead of two! This way you'll be able to complete this story a little faster, yet, I do hope you'll enjoy your last remaining time of reading it. And in case you would like to know, my update days will be on Tuesday, Friday and Sunday. Although, these days might vary per different time zone._

Snape glided his eyes over the students, trying to find the bushy haired girl among all the people – but it was to no avail. She had probably been hiding somewhere else as he noticed her dimwitted friends all snuggled up tightly away from anyone else.

The burn in his arm ripped him out of his thoughts, and he suddenly understood why she wasn't present at dinner. They had been summoned. Swiftly, he moved out of his chair and strode through the Hall, not paying anyone attention as he headed straight for the Hogwarts grounds, getting out of the castle without bothering to put on his Death Eater clothes. He had been permitted not to use them – for it would arouse suspicion if anyone were to see him wearing them.

The girl and he had agreed to go separately when they weren't in close reach of each other. And so, the minute he set foot out of the gates, he apparated to the Malfoy manor, flicking his wand at the gates as he walked through them with ease, the charm wearing off behind him as he had went through it.

A sudden high pitched cry had him stop dead in his tracks as he heard the faint "Crucio" from the Dark Lord. The scream was unmistakable – it was hers. Speeding up his pace, he walked his way up and entered the open room, watching the girl sprawled out on the ground with the Dark Lord standing in front of her.

Upon noticing his entrance, Voldemort lowered his wand and Snapeseated himself at his usual seat at the table, waiting for him to speak. "Your wife has failed to grant me the information I have given weeks for to obtain. Failure shall be rewarded by punishment, I'm sure you'll know that, Severus."

He gave him a curt nod, relaxing his features as his eyes landed on the young girl laying on the ground. It seemed like she was trying her hardest not to cry, and he silently scoffed. Her scream had been showing weakness enough – tears were not needed to be held back any longer.

"Please, my lord, let me punish her." Snape averted his eyes to Bellatrix, whose eager eyes watched her master in excitement. "Very well, Bellatrix, as a reward for your success, you may have your fun." Snape nervously swallowed as he watched her jump out of her seat, approaching the motionless girl with a burning fire dancing in her eyes.

Taking out her wand, she forced Hermione to turn herself around on her back, and he observed the way her eyes twinkled with fear – her body trembling as Bellatrix seated herself on the girl's body, taking out a silver dagger from the pocket of her robes.

A nasty smiled tugged on her lips as she raised Hermione's left sleeve, the Dark Mark fainted on her arm. The dagger lowered to her arm, the scraping of skin filling the room – along with the screaming of the young girl.

"This will teach you to not ignore your lord's commands, you filthy Mudblood." Bellatrix hissed, and continued scrabbling on her arm, the screams growing louder as the dagger seemed to go in deeper.

" _ **Will you, Severus Snape, promise to protect Hermione Granger from harm, to the best of your ability?"**_ His voice echoed around in his head, making him analyze the situation to see if there was anything he could do to help. But his ability to protect her only stretched so far. Standing up against the punishment of the Dark Lord would ensure them a one way ticket to death.

Minutes passed, and the screams slowly died away as Bellatrix removed herself from Hermione, taking back her seat at the table with a satisfied grin tugging on her lips. A sudden surge of anger went through him, and he was glad to hear that the Dark Lord had told them to leave.

Snape moved over to the girl laying on the floor, seeming only half conscious as her eyes blinked slowly. His own eyes drifted to the exposed arm, watching the word _mudblood_ being written into her skin, right underneath her dark mark, the fresh blood still leaking out of her arm.

Ignoring the comments from the other Death Eaters, he leaned down and lifted the woman up into his arms, carrying her bridal style out of the manor, apparating to Hogwarts as soon as he could.

Snape scowled as he saw the three people approaching him, having noticed the now unconscious girl in his arms. _Just my luck,_ Snape thought bitterly as he ignored their hurried footsteps while heading for the dungeons.

"Professor Snape!" The Weasley girl called out behind him and he sighed in frustration, coming to a halt as he let them catch up with him. "Hermione!" Potter exclaimed worried but the girl did not reply. "What did you do to her, you filthy git?" Weasley spat and Snape felt the anger returning once more.

"Watch your mouth, Mr Weasley. I did not do anything to her." Snape focused his eyes bitterly on the Potter boy, "If anyone's at fault, it would be you, Potter." The Weasley girl clasped a hand to her mouth with a loud gasp upon seeing the word that was carved into the girl's arm.

"What d'you mean, Harry's fault?" Weasley demanded, having raised his wand at him. Snape cocked an eyebrow warningly, "Put that wand away, Mr Weasley." He ordered dangerously low. "In case it has escaped anyone's notice, Hermione has been working as a spy for the Dark Lord. I'm sure you know what that means, or do I need to explain it once more to get it into your thick skulls?" Snape sneered and shifted his hold of the girl, for his arms were starting to ache by the weight of her body.

A dawn of realization formed on the Potter's boy, and Snape was pleased to see the immense guilt written all over his face. "Because we've been ignoring her, she didn't have anything to show him.." Snape nodded, "Now that you've all activated those fried brains of yours, I'll be leaving then."

"You're not going anywhere with her!" Weasley threatened, raising his wand once more. "I'll go with my _wife_ wherever I want to go, Mr Weasley." Snape said calmly and watched in satisfaction as his face scrunched up in discomfort. "This is the second time you've raised your wand at me. Twenty points from Gryffindor." They all groaned in frustration, "You can't do that!" Potter said exasperated and Snape raised an eyebrow at him, "I think I just did, Potter."

Not wasting any more time on the three kids, he turned around and walked to his quarters, making it just in time to the leather couch before his arms were getting numb. Carefully laying her body on the couch, he tucked one of the pillows underneath her head for support.

Snape let out a sigh as he looked at the motionless body, cursing himself for the concern and worry he felt over the girl. As they were spending much more time together over those past few months, he had grown closer to her than he'd ever like to admit.

To his utmost dislike, he found out that he cared for the girl. That explained his anger whenever she was brought into a shaky position of her safety. He just wished that he could go back to the times where she was just a student, and not his wife. Where her hand waving to get his attention and her endless need to share her knowledge only got him riled up out of frustration, and not because he understood her need for acknowledgment.

In some ways, she resembled him way more than he thought possible. Yet, in their alikeness, they still had their difference. He kept his knowledge inside, whereas she vocalized everything she knew. With a sigh he walked out of the quarters and into his office, rummaging in his cupboard for a numbing potion.

Having found it, he reentered the quarters and saw her stirring, but she didn't move. Her eyes flung open and he looked at her, taking in the puzzled expression as she took in her surroundings, wincing when she tried to move.

Snape put the potion he was holding down on the table near the fireplace and helped her sit up straight, wincing internally at her hissing of pain. He then picked up the potion again, and ordered for her to open her mouth. Obliging reluctantly, he poured some of the contents into her mouth and waited for her to swallow it.

Relief spread over her face as she visibly relaxed into the couch. "Thank you," She croaked out and the corner of his mouth turned up slightly, before he composed himself again and dropped the smile, replacing it by a nod.

Hermione's eyes flickered to her arm, and he observed her internal battle as she debated over it. Her hand reached out to her left arm, but he didn't want her to see. Not as long as he could help it. Stretching out his own hand, he placed it on top of hers to refrain her from rolling up her sleeve. "Please, I need to know what she did." Hermione pleaded but he shook his head. "You don't want to know, trust me." He spoke calmly, his features softening as she nibbled on her lip – a habit she had formed whenever her emotions were too high.

"I was going to fix it, you know." Hermione began, her eyes lowering to their hands, but he did not have the heart to pull his hand away, nor did he really want to. "I was on my way to talk some sense into Ginny, make her see reason to my situation. Explain the necessity that they understood." Her voice was weak and she bit her lip as she cautiously entwined their fingers.

He tensed as he felt her delicate fingers surrounding his, but forced his body to relax when he noticed the hesitation in her eyes. Knowing that she would pull away if he didn't give his approval, her gave her hand a gentle squeeze in order for her to continue.

This seemed to motivate her as she continued her story, "But then I felt it – the burn. I figured you were already in the Great Hall at dinner, and I did not see how I could make it to the staff's table without getting unwanted attention, so I left on my own after changing my clothes."

"As soon as I arrived, he asked if I had news. Well, as you may have found out, he wasn't all that pleased when I told him I didn't." Hermione sighed heavily as her thumb unconsciously stroke the back of his hand.

"This is all my fault, isn't it? I should have never let my friendship drift apart.." Not wanting her to take all the blame, for she held none, he decided to jump in before she would come up with any more daft reasons. "The blame does not rest with you, Hermione. The nutshells you call friends are the ones to blame. Even Potter was smart enough to realize that upon seeing you."

Hermione's eyebrows shot up in surprise, "Harry saw me? When?" Snape sighed, "I unfortunately had the luck to walk into them when arriving inside the castle. They demanded to know what was going on, and I kindly reminded them who was at fault."

Hermione scoffed, a small smile tugging on her lips. "Kindly? I'd love to see that day." Snape smirked, "You're not the only one." He said as he tried to imagine putting on a friendly face to the Potter boy, but could simply not bring himself to it. Way too much did he resemble his arrogant father.

Hermione groaned loudly, "I think I failed in proving I'm not weak, _professor_." Hermione said, adding the noun for a humourous effect. He appreciated her joke, but could not bring himself to smile as he understood her hidden message underneath it. "After all the hard work you've showed me, I do not consider you weak, Hermione." His voice was frighteningly gentle, unlike he ever heard himself talk before. But he needed her to understand that all that was happening to her; it wasn't her fault.

Her eyes met his; full of confusion, curiosity and appreciation. Unable to look into those mesmerizing eyes for too long, he shifted his gaze to her arm once more. "Do me a favour and don't confront yourself with it." Snape said, his vision blurring the more he stared at her covered arm. "You expect me to never look at my own arm again for as long as I live?" Hermione asked amusement and he looked at her twinkling eyes.

"You get what I mean." Hermione sighed as she nodded. "I won't for as long as I can help it." She said and he nodded in satisfaction. "You should head off to bed, it's been a long day." Hermione nodded and carefully got up, having released his hand that lay on hers.

"Take this with you, in case the pain returns tomorrow morning." Snape said, holding out the potion when she had gotten up. Hermione smiled and took the bottle from him, wordlessly making her way to her room. Right before she entered it, she stopped and her tired eyes fell on him as he saw her fingers fumbling with the bottle. "Thank you, Severus." She smiled and Snape cocked a half smile as he watched her retreating back.

This woman was going to be the death of him – literally.


	14. He's all that I've got

**Don't take that sinner from me**

 **Chapter 14: He's good and he's bad and he's all that I've got**

 _ **A/N:** I own nothing except my mistakes. **Also,** your support and love is beyond amazing. Honestly, you have no idea how happy all your sweet replies make me. You all truly are the best, thank you so much!_

She had taken up his advice when she woke up the next day with all her muscles aching to the point she ended up crying by every small move she made. Having finally gotten a hold of the potion, she gladly gulped the contents down and let out a relieved sigh upon feeling her aching muscles soothe.

Wiping away her tears, she got dressed for the day as she made her way to the Great Hall for breakfast, rather nervous to face her friends after they had apparently seen her when they came back from the Malfoy manor.

However, they at least didn't ignore her anymore as they called her over, apologetic smiles on their faces. "Look, Hermione, I can't even begin to say how sorry I am. What happened yesterday should have never happened." Harry apologized the minute she sat down, leaning over to her so they wouldn't be overheard by the growing amount of students in the Hall who had all returned from their homes.

"Just know that what's carved into your arm, is absolutely not true. You're not-" A loud cough behind them interrupted Ginny from talking, and Hermione turned around in time to see Snape shaking his head at the girl.

When Hermione looked back at Ginny and saw her nodding in understanding, she watched as Snape walked away and then turned back to her friends. "Since when does he care? Isn't he supposed to be all evil?" Harry asked as he, too, watched him walk away.

"Evil is a strong word." Hermione whispered as she looked down, prodding her toast with her knife. Looking back up, she noticed the exchange of looks between the other three and she frowned as she looked at each one of them, "What's wrong?"

Ginny smiled, "Nothing. Now, instead of torturing that piece of toast, how about eating it?" Hermione visibly cringed at the word torture and Ginny's smile immediately fell. "Oh god, Hermione I am so sorry, I didn't mean to." Hermione smiled weakly and shook her head, "That's okay, Gin. You're right, I should probably eat indeed."

"How about we go into Hogsmeade today, 'Mione?" Harry suggested as he helped himself to some bread as well. Hermione nodded as she swallowed her food, "Sounds good." Her gaze turned to the red haired boy on her right, who hadn't said a word at all ever since her arrival.

Hermione caught Ginny shaking her head at her from the corners of her eyes. Upon looking at her, she mouthed the words ' _Just let him be_ ' and Hermione sighed as she figured Ron was still angry with her.

Finishing up their breakfasts, they all left after making sure they were nice and warm before stepping into the February cold. Hermione felt relieved when they were finally sharing their laughter once more, even though Ron was trailing behind. Although, when they entered Zonko's Joke shop, he seemed to lighten up a bit and that made it a lot more bearable to be around with as they were now enjoying their butterbeer at the Three Broomsticks.

"Dean!" Ginny suddenly exclaimed with a smile and excused herself from them, walking into a corner along with her current boyfriend. At the same moment, Professor Slughorn approached them and Harry made a nice chat with him, trying to get on his good end for whatever Dumbledore had told him to do.

Having spent a couple of hours at Hogsmeade, they figured it'd be wise to go back to the castle. Classes would be starting soon, and not to mention the upcoming exams as well. Not that her friends worried about those yet, after all, they still had a year before they would actually be taking the exams, but she wanted to be well prepared for when the time would come.

Parting their way with her friends, she headed up to the castle alone for they had plans on going to Zonko's Joke shop once more. Heading straight to the dungeons, she retrieved her schoolbag from her bedroom and headed back up in the castle to the library, where she started to summarize her Charms textbook with a smile on her lips, happy to have had a successful day with her friends.

When it was a bit before dinner, she forced herself out of her books as she walked back down the marble stairs, stopping at the Transfiguration classroom as she saw Professor McGonagall, Professor Snape and Ron and Harry standing around a necklace that Snape was examining.

His eyes flickered briefly to hers, but then focused back on Harry as he spoke: "It was Malfoy." Hermione watched as Professor McGonagall's eyes widened in surprise – listening to Snape commenting on his accusation.

After Professor McGonagall suggested for them to leave for dinner, she told them she was right behind them as she waited in the doorway for Snape to come out of the classroom. Walking with him, she made sure they would not be overheard by any students or portraits as she leaned in closer to him to talk.

"What was that about?" Hermione questioned and Snape examined the corridor as well, looking for any listening ears. "Katie Bell has been cursed. Potter is under the conviction that Malfoy's behind it." Hermione frowned as she turned to look at her husband, "Is he?" Snape seemed to debate whether he should be honest or not, but then nodded. "I am quite positive he is, yes."

"How can you be sure?" Hermione asked, pressing the matter as they kept their voices down, waiting a couple of minutes until they were out of the earshot of portraits. "I have my reasons to believe he is, Hermione. None of those are your concern."

Hermione scoffed, "So much for trust in marriage." She muttered grimly under her breath and he turned to look at her, a stern expression on his face. "This has nothing to do with trust. The Dark Lord has forbidden me to talk about it, I'm sure you are capable of understanding why I can't grant you that knowledge." Hermione sighed and gave nod, parting her ways with him as they reached the Great Hall.

The months seemed to have been flying by as she spent a great deal with her nose in the books – more than she'd usually do. As well as several meetings at the Malfoy manor, which had been almost all rather successful as she was starting to control her fear, as well as her friendship with the boys and Hermione had become stable again, helping the matter greatly to avoid mistakes at Voldemort's commands.

Harry had managed to successfully extract the memory from Slughorn, allowing his lessons with Dumbledore to continue smoothly. Hermione, however, made sure to be extra careful not to let any of it slip to Voldemort whenever she was in his presence.

Even though Dumbledore had been absent a lot over the year, he still made time for her to arrange their meetings – talking over her new findings on the enchantment. Or well, for as far as they could talk about it. The enchantment really limited their conversation, but at least they got to talk about her emotions within it. And that was great, to just have a listening ear who fully understood every word she was saying.

He had asked her once more if she had become clearer to what she was so deeply confused about months ago, and she had told him that she had some guesses, but wasn't willing to give him a definitive answer yet.

Hermione awoke startled as she felt the unpleasant familiar burning in her left arm, grumpily turning the candles on as she checked the time. It was nearing midnight, and she had honestly no idea why she was being called out. But as she heard the faint distant cries, she jumped out of bed and got into her Death Eater clothes, hurrying up to the commotion – up to the front doors of the castle on the ground floor.

And then she understood why her Mark was burning: countless of Death Eaters and people from the Order were fighting one another. Seeing Death Eaters run up to the doors of the Astronomy Tower, she followed quickly behind them, making sure to keep her footsteps light as she followed them in the shadows.

Hermione's heart was about to break loose from her chest as it beat wildly, lingering behind on one floor lower than the floor above her that was out in the open. Watching through the wooden floor planks, she could make out Dumbledore and Draco pointing his wand at him, the other Death Eaters surrounding him – urging him on to do it.

Another pair of footsteps behind her made her wheel around, her wand held high in the air as she faced the person behind her. The dark outline of his robes were swaying gently because of the gentle breeze of the night's air. His own wand pointed at her as well, but then he lowered it as he brought a finger to his lips, indicating for her to stay silent.

 _Oh Lord, Oh Lord, what have I done?  
I've fallen in love with a man on the run  
Oh Lord, Oh Lord, I'm begging you please  
Don't take that sinner from me  
Oh don't take that sinner from me _

Hermione swallowed as she nodded, her wand lowering as she watched Snape walk up the spiral staircase that led to the next level and watched the display above her: Draco lowered his wand immediately upon seeing Snape entering the scene, and Hermione looked nervously into the eyes of Dumbledore, who had seemed to acknowledge her presence as he looked back down at her through the floor planks.

 _Oh Lord, Oh Lord, what do I do?  
I've fallen for someone who's nothing like you  
He's raised on the edge of the devil's backbone  
Oh I just wanna take him home  
Oh I just wanna take him home _

Snape's eyes were lowered to the ground, and never had she seen him any more human than now. She saw it written on his face – how he looked so heartbroken, and Hermione couldn't understand why. "Severus, please." Dumbledore begged him, and Hermione suddenly understood his feelings, as the incantation left his lips. "Avada Kedavra."

 _Oh Lord, Oh Lord, he's somewhere between  
A hangman's knot, and three mouths to feed  
There wasn't a wrong or a right he could choose  
He did what he had to do  
Oh he did what he had to do _

Hermione watched the lifeless body falling backwards of he Astronomy Tower in utter horror, not being the least bit prepared for what had just happened. Her eyes glided back to the people that were still up in the tower, watched how Draco's face turned absolutely broken and horrified himself, but Snape grabbed him by the shoulder as he had composed himself, and pushed him to the spiral staircase.

Hiding in the shadows, she waited for the people to pass and was about to follow them until she noticed the boy running down the stairs, pushing his cloak into his robes as he ran after them. Not once had she realized that Harry had been watching the scene just like she did, and her heart went out for him because she knew how much Dumbledore meant to him.

As horrible as she found the loss, she could not say she had the same bond with the headmaster as Harry had, so she could not relate to his rage – his sadness.

 _Give me the burden, give me the blame  
I'll shoulder the load, and I'll swallow the shame  
Give me the burden, give me the blame  
How many, how many Hail Marys is it gonna take?_

Making sure that Harry had advanced greatly on the others, she came out of the shadows and followed behind the rest – through the castle and the forest until they arrived at Hagrid's cabin. It had been set on fire, and Harry was trying to hex Snape, but he had blocked every try Harry made.

She arrived just the moment Harry had fallen down, and she looked between the two men as she felt them both staring at her. Both wondering who she would choose – and she was wondering the exact same thing. Her mind told her that it was obvious: Harry would be the one she'd turn to, her best friend through all those years.

But it had seemed to be her heart that made her decision. Her feet having taken control before she realized that she was walking. It tore her apart to leave Harry behind, but she had no choice. Whether she had ever wanted it or not, her future was with Snape – and she was going to be making damn sure that she would not part ways with him.

" _ **Will you, Hermione Granger, promise to stay loyal to Severus Snape until the day you die?"**_ Her Unbreakable Vows rang once more through her head as she approached the man whose face was filled with countless unnamed emotions. **" _And will you promise to stay by his side, through the good and the bad?"_**

Her mind was made up when she stopped in front of him, grabbing his left hand as she felt the wedding ring for reassurance. This was her life – this was the man that she had sworn to never leave.

Her loyalty lay with him.

 _Don't care if he's guilty, don't care if he's not  
He's good and he's bad and he's all that I've got  
Oh Lord, Oh Lord, I'm begging you please  
Don't take that sinner from me  
Oh don't take that sinner from me _

_**A/N:** It's incredible to have finally reached the chapter that inspired me to write this entire fanfiction, and I am so thrilled to know that you have all stuck with me so far through this story. No worries, it's not ending here yet. We still have a war to fight, don't we? As for the song, it was an incredible motivation for me, and it's an absolutely amazing song as well. You'd do well to check it out! It's called: **The Civil Wars – Devil's Backbone.**_


	15. Spinner's end

**Don't take that sinner from me**

 **Chapter 15: Spinner's end**

 _ **A/N:** I own nothing except my mistakes. **I** wanted to post this chapter earlier on today, but unfortunately this site had a different plan in mind. However, everything seems to be doing just fine again, so I hope you'll all enjoy this new chapter! Thank you so much for your support and love!_

Everything seemed to go in a haze when she had apparated to an unknown village, watching Snape enter a house and him beckoning for her to follow her. "Where are we?" Hermione's voice trembled from all the adrenaline as she looked around the room they walked into. It was surrounded with mainly bookshelves, a layer of dust on each of them. A fireplace stood at the middle of the room, cracking lightly upon their arrival with an armchair to the left of it.

"My parent's house. We are required to hide from the Ministry." Snape spoke, his voice soft as he stopped in front of the large bookshelf. "You shouldn't have come with me." He suddenly said, a puzzled expression on his face. "I'm loyal to you, Severus."

"We can work around those Unbreakable Vows, you're safer of with your friends." Hermione sighed and spoke softly as she looked at him: "It's not just because of the Unbreakable Vows.. I care about you." Snape's face was scrunched up as more emotions flickered across it. "You shouldn't, Hermione. A man like me does not deserve your care."

Hermione shook her head, speaking more confident now as she wanted him to understand. "That's where you're wrong. A man like you does deserve my care. I don't like to admit it, Severus. But somehow, you-" She swallowed as she debated on saying what she wanted to say. "You grew on me. And I don't know if it's because of this enchantment or not. All I know is that I care." His features softened and he took a cautious step forward, his brows frowned together as he watched her reaction.

But she did not back away. "I killed Dumbledore." He spoke deliberately slow, his steps cautious as he stopped just a little in front of her. Hermione's breathing got caught in her throat as she watched the approaching man, and then nodded. "I know that."

"Then why are you still here?" Snape asked, leaning down a little so he could look at her better. "Because.. I don't think you're a bad person, Severus." Snape scoffed, causing Hermione to frown. "I killed someone right in front of you, Hermione. How does that not make me a bad person?" Hermione raised an eyebrow. "I killed someone in front of you as well, how come you didn't leave me?" This seemed to shut him up, pondering over her question and then he sighed.

"You're not the only one who cares." Snape spoke low, as is afraid to admit it aloud. But it was enough to make her heart beat faster, as the slightest of smile broke out on her face. Observing the man in front of her, she noticed his hesitance as they were still standing half a foot apart, his eyes low as her own breathing sped up.

He closed the distance tentatively, his eyes focused on her lips as he filled the gap between their heads. His lips hovered right above hers, his breathing ragged as their lips lightly touched. Hermione let out a shaking breath at the connection, feeling the softness brush against her lips as she watched all the emotions flickering on his face. Snape seemed to be in a serious debate with himself, his eyebrows furrowed thoroughly.

And then the decision was made – his lips connected with hers smoothly, her eyes fluttering close at the action. And the tension that had been built up by his waiting, was causing dozens of shivers to go down her spine, making her lean into the kiss.

With a burning passion their lips moved, her hand slipping into his hair on their own accord, the surprising softness of his hair gliding through her fingers. His hands found her hips, pushing her closer to him as their mouths moved hungrily with each other.

Slowly, he broke the kiss but refused to remove his hands from her hips, keeping her close to him as both their eyes opened, their breathing ragged and Hermione watched how all his doubt had seemed to disappear from his features, which were now peacefully rested on his forehead.

A look of uncertainty slowly crept on her face, not knowing how he would react to his action. She wondered if he perhaps regretted it, as his features slowly turned blank once more. Clearing his throat, he nodded to the table on their right, "You can occupy yourself there for the time being, I'll have to meet the Dark Lord, I'll be back before dinner." Hermione nodded and watched him move away, his dark robes flying behind him as he carefully moved out of the front door, making sure not to get seen.

Hermione sighed and seated herself on the armchair around the round wooden table, looking out of the little window that hung above it. The street looked highly unpleasant, a grey mist surrounding the streets.

Curiously, she looked at all the bookshelves, pulling one out whenever she thought it interesting enough and read the title, being more than once interested by what she read. Whenever deciding the book would seem intriguing enough for her to read, she'd take it back to the armchair by the window and found herself a comfortable position, skimming the pages to keep herself occupied.

The clicking sound of a door falling shut had her jump up in her chair, the book being placed on the table as her wand flew up in the air, pointing at the man walking in. Upon seeing it was her husband, she sighed with relief and lowered her wand, placing back the book she was reading into the bookshelf and looked uncertainly at him.

"You will find that upstairs your possessions are stored in your room. It's the first door at the front." Snape said, not voicing a word about his meeting like he always did. He never mentioned whatever was said in the meetings, but she knew why he couldn't and thus didn't press the matter.

Nodding, she opened one of the wooden doors that was hidden behind a bookshelf that clung to the door, showing her an old dusty staircase that made a turn to the left in the corner. Walking up, her wand gave her the much needed light for she couldn't find a light source anywhere as she walked up the few stairs until she arrived at the landing.

On her left was one wooden door and in front of her was the other. Remembering that it was the door in front of her that she needed, she tentatively opened it, immediately swallowed by the smallness of the room. It held a small window at the front, with an old twin bed positioned underneath it. The rest of the room was decorated with more bookshelves, an old cauldron and old school books. She figured that this must have been his childhood bedroom.

As he had said, her belongings were indeed all packed up in her suitcase, laying lazily on the black sheets of the bed. She shivered slightly as the inhabitant cold chill hit her skin, and felt rather uneasy being in the room that had once belonged to her husband himself.

It was disturbing to know how little she actually knew about her own husband. The closest she had come to his childhood had been the memories she saw without his permission and now the house he had used to live in.

Looking once more at the neglected room, she went back downstairs, gratefully accepting the warmth of the fireplace that hit her. Snape had conjured another armchair at the round table near the window and pointed at it, beckoning for her to sit down.

Taking in the plate of food that lay in front of them, she hesitantly reached out for some of it as he told her to eat. "How long are we going to stay here?" Hermione asked, breaking the silence and clearing her throat in embarrassment as her voice broke halfway through the question. "As you are well aware, term is coming to an end. Next year, the Dark Lord shall have taken over the school and I will be made Headmaster. For how long you will stay here, or anywhere else, is entirely up to you." Snape said after swallowing his food, his voice giving no hint of emotion as he avoided her eyes.

Hermione contemplated this; what exactly was she going to do indeed at her seventh year? Would she return to Hogwarts, or was she going to try to locate her best friends. _No,_ a voice in her head immediately replied. She would have to explain why she chose what she did, and she knew she had no reason to give them. Besides, even if they would talk things out, she'd only be leaving them once more for she would return to Snape – in that she had no doubt.

So, the question wasn't going to be about choosing whoever she was going to spend her time with. The question was whether she wanted to return to Hogwarts knowing that Voldemort was now ruling the place. She doubted that students would be safe without Dumbledore watching over them – even though she was quite certain that Snape would try to keep them safe to the best of his ability. That's what he had always done throughout the years, without anyone actually realizing it. He did, after all, take the safety in his Potions classes very serious.

But if she wasn't going back to Hogwarts, then where would she go? Would she stay here, in this house that held an unpleasant sphere of neglect? Probably not. Returning to her parents wasn't an option either. They were already put at great risk when she had become a Death Eater, and surrounding them with her presence wasn't going to make things any safer either.

Making up her mind, she returned to the present moment, finding the eyes that were already observing her. "I'm going back to Hogwarts with you next school year." Hermione said confidently, letting on that she wasn't in for arguing the matter. However, he had plans of his own as he replied as equally confident: "Hermione, no, you will not. You might have been made one of his, but that will not make you an exception. You will be treated just like all the other Muggleborns, and trust me when I say that will not go pretty. Hogwarts will be a living hell for any student who is unlucky enough to set a foot back in that place."

But Hermione wasn't going to let him change her mind. "Honestly, Severus, where else do you expect me to go? I have nowhere else to be – I want to return to Hogwarts." Snape's features hardened with fury as he stared at her, "Go into hiding, you silly girl! Once the Dark Lord's discovered you chose me over that Potter boy, aware that you have lost contact with him – you'll be better off dead to him. You'll be no use to him any longer."

Hermione chewed on her bottom lip, staying silent as she drifted back into her thoughts. He had a point: she indeed wasn't going to be safe if Voldemort would discover her choice. Not succeeding to come up with an answer, she mumbled a "We'll come back to this later." And finished her dinner as quickly as she could so she could escape the tension that had been formed between them.

He looked beyond pissed off and she couldn't quite understand. Of course, he was worried about his own safety for if she would die, he would die as well, but was that really his source of fury? A nagging feeling kept on telling there was more to it, but her mind told it to bugger off and not to think much about it. The kiss from before had most likely gotten her all confused – got her imagining things that would never come true.

"Where's the lavatory?" Hermione asked once they were both done with their dinner, a question that had popped into her mind when she had seen only two doors – the other presumably leading to a second bedroom. "Out in the yard, you'll have to wash inside in the kitchen." Hermione nodded in understanding, not surprised to hear this considering the old state of the building.

Making her way through the wooden arch that led to the kitchen, she carefully opened the back door that allowed her entrance to the yard. It was rather small, just like all the other rooms in the house – the ground covered with bricks and a little to her left was a slender wooden thunderbox with the door hanging loose in its hinges but not falling out just yet.

With utmost care, she got into the little stall and used her wand for light, not bothering to light the candle for her short visit to the room. After a rather uncomfortable visit on the old toilet, she quickly hurried back inside and washed her hands by the sink, making her way upstairs briefly to fetch her toothpaste and toothbrush, and then got back down again.

Taking her sweet time in brushing her teeth, she tried to imagine Snape as a young boy living in this house. By the looks of the rooms, it didn't feel like it must have been the cheeriest childhood he had and she wondered how he spent his time at home. Did he always used to read like he did now? Or would he lock himself up in his bedroom, occupying himself as he avoided his parents. Or perhaps he went outside a lot, but then again, where exactly would he be going to?

She wished she had the courage to ask him about it. But was scared that if she said one wrong thing, the civilization that they had been working on between them, would come crashing back down. Spitting out the residue of her toothpaste, she washed her face and arms with a cloth that she had wet with some water and decided she'd wash herself better some other time.

Grabbing her things, she walked back into the sitting room, staring at the man sitting in the armchair near the fireplace, reading one of the many books he owned. "Good night." Hermione said, but he remained silent, not even bothering to look up from his book.

With a sigh she figured he must still be mad at her, although she had no clue as to why. She hadn't officially told him she was going back next school year, had she? True, it was her intention, but she was also aware that she needed to do some thinking about it until she could make an official decision.

Having reached her bedroom, she lighted the oil lamp on the nightstand and lifted her suitcase off the bed, placing it at the end and got out her pajamas, making sure to put on an extra thick sweater to not get cold.

Hermione changed into her pajamas, the sound of a door opening vaguely catching her ears and she watched the dark figure moving down below her through the window, heading for the toilet she had just visited. With a sigh she closed the dark green curtains and lifted up the sheets of the bed, getting in carefully as if afraid she'd break the entire thing.

Cold shivers ran down her body, and the sheets felt oddly out of place to her – after all, they had been used years ago, by none other than the man who had made his way back inside just now. The springs of the bed were uncomfortably poking into her back, and she cursed under her breath when she moved to turn the oil lamp off, a particular spring jabbing into her back.

Thoughts invaded her mind once more – pondering over the situation she would face when summer break would be coming to an end. Surely there must be a solution to their problem? There had to be – she just had to think logically enough for it.

Faint footsteps were heard along with the closing of a second door, and Hermione figured that Snape must have headed off to bed as well. Her mind focused back on the problem – searching deep into her mind for answers.

If Voldemort only valued her existence if she had contact with Harry, then she must seek out for Harry to guarantee both Hermione and Snape their safety. Her face contorted as her mind stopped running – her body slowly carrying her into an uncomfortable sleep. Not only because of the old mattress that was causing her pain, but mainly because of the thought that struck her before she fell asleep.

Oh, yes. She had found her solution – but it was the most inhuman thing she'd ever do. All her beliefs would have needed to be cast aside for it to work – and it scared her to discover how willing she was to make those sacrifices.


	16. The answer lies within your question

**Don't take that sinner from me**

 **Chapter 16: The answer lies within your question**

 _ **A/N:** I own nothing except my mistakes. _

A loud groan escaped her lips as she woke up, feeling the stinging pain in her back from the hard mattress that she had been sleeping on. Taking in her surroundings, she slowly remembered where she was and let out a loud sigh when she swung her legs off the bed.

Getting dressed into a simple pair of dark blue jeans and a lilac blouse, she got down the stairs as quietly as she could, carrying her toothbrush and toothpaste in her hands. However, her caution to not make too much noise was wasted as she saw that Snape was already awake and dressed, sitting in his armchair near the fireplace as he read the Daily Prophet.

"Breakfast's on the table." Snape said tonelessly and waved over at the little table near the window and Hermione scoffed, where did his sudden distant mood come from? Sure, they kissed, but wasn't he the one who started the kiss? Or did he perhaps regret it? "Good morning to you too, Severus." She snorted and he lowered his newspaper, raising an eyebrow at her with a fixing look. "Good morning, Hermione." Snape snarled and Hermione sighed, rolling her eyes as she seated herself at the table.

"Shouldn't you eat as well?" Hermione asked as she took a bite from the pancakes that were laying on the plate. "I already ate." He stated in a bored tone and Hermione cocked an eyebrow at him, mumbling a "What's got your wand in a knot?" under her breath as she grumpily started to eat on her breakfast.

She caught his stare when she moved for her pumpkin juice, and noticed the amused raised eyebrow that was shot at her and she rolled her eyes once more at him. Hermione opened her mouth to ask about the kiss they shared yesterday, but decided against it as she closed her mouth again. However, her curiosity took over and so she reopened her mouth, but closed it once more when her mind told her it wasn't a smart move.

"I thought I made myself clear last time that I don't like to have my time wasted by a gaping fish." Snape commented and Hermione's head shot up to him, her eyes squinting in annoyance as she watched his casual demeanor as he continued his reading. "I do not gape like a fish." Hermione defended and he raised an eyebrow at her, looking up from his newspaper. "I beg to differ."

"Either continue with what you wanted to say, or keep quiet and finish your breakfast." Snape said calmly and Hermione opened her mouth again and then closed it. Snape shot her a threatening look, "Hermione." He warned and she sighed, her face contorting into an awkward mess as she dared the question. "About the kiss..-" But her question was interrupted by Snape, "It shouldn't have happened."

"You regret it then?" Hermione asked, part of her curious and the other part scared for his answer. She watched the change of emotion on his face before he composed himself again and forced his face to become expressionless once more. "Why do you want to know?" Snape retorted and Hermione raised her eyebrow, "Why are you answering a question with a question?"

Snape sighed as he understood her meaning, "It might do well to listen when someone answers a question. You will then understand that the answer you seek for, lies within my answer." Hermione's face scrunched up in thought and considered his previous answer, but then got even more confused because it held no clear answer to her second question.

"It's not a matter of listening in this case. It's more of a matter of how many meanings behind an answer will lie within that answer. In this case, there are multiple meanings." Hermione remarked and his eyebrow shot up once more, "Aren't multiple meanings behind answers still an answer? The quantity of an answer will not take away the meaning behind it."

Hermione was fascinated by his retort – mainly because of the fact she had never had someone talk back to her with an equal intellectual answer. Most of the times Harry or Ron would have ended the conversation defeated, but this time, it was she that had no retort to what he said.

Knowing that she didn't have any comeback, he returned back to his newspaper and Hermione finished her last pancake and grabbed one of the books nearest to her from the bookshelf and started to read, waiting for about half an hour until she could brush her teeth. Thanks to her parents who were dentists, she knew it was best to wait around thirty minutes with brushing your teeth after a meal to reduce the damage.

But her concentration snapped soon as her previous conversation with her husband intruded her mind. _**"It shouldn't have happened."**_ It echoed around her head like a mantra, but she could not understand how those two meanings made sense. To the question if he regretted kissing her, it could be both yes and no. But how was that even possible? How could he regret it and at the same time not regret it at all?

Hermione sighed in frustration as she closed her book and shoved it back into the bookshelf. She hated to not have a question answered – and she knew she wouldn't be getting a clarification from him anytime soon either. Her frustrations only got worse when she saw the satisfied smile tugging on his lips as she moved to the kitchen, brushing her teeth a bit aggressively as she silently cursed him in her head.

When she was finished, she took her seat back at the armchair near the window and stared at her husband, debating on yet another question she desperately wanted confirmed. "Anything else you'd like to know or are you just going to sit there and stare at me all day?" Snape asked, not looking up from his newspaper and Hermione fumbled with her blouse, knowing for sure she'd cross her limits by asking this question.

"I heard that the necklace was meant for Dumbledore – and you said that you were rather certain it was Malfoy who wanted to pass that onto Dumbledore.." Hermione was hesitant to go on, but continued when she saw that his eyes had stopped moving, indicating that he had stopped his reading and was listening to what she had to say, although he did not look up. Taking this as a sign that it was okay for her to continue, she went on.

"I've been wondering why you had been certain, and I figured it had to do with what you have been told in one of your meetings with Vol- the _Dark Lord_ ," Hermione quickly corrected herself, knowing that was the term he demanded of her to use. "However, did you know that Malfoy was the one who needed to kill..-"

"Dumbledore?" Snape finished for her and she nodded weakly. "Yes, I was aware of his situation." Hermione frowned, not understanding why Draco hadn't been the one to kill Dumbledore then. "But, then why was it you that ended up killing him?" This time, Snape did lower his newspaper and made eye contact with her, his features serious as he spoke carefully.

"Narcissa sought for help and came to me. I made an Unbreakable Vow to her to protect Draco from the same things I vowed to protect you from." Hermione's expression turned into one of understanding. "All those vows of protection will end up getting you killed." Hermione joked, but not with the intention to create laughter. It was merely because she wasn't quite sure of what to say to that piece of information. "That is the consequence of breaking them, yes."

Hermione lowered her eyes to her hands that were laying in her lap, "Why did you make that Unbreakable Vow to Narcissa?" Wanting to catch his expression to detect any lies, she moved her eyes up again as he spoke. "It would be suspicious to refuse. After all, I had an act to keep up to not give my position as Dumbledore's spy away."

"So you were the one to kill Dumbledore because of the Unbreakable Vow, then?" Hermione asked, but after some silence he shook his head. "It was Dumbledore's idea to let me be the one to kill him. This agreement had been made before the vow." Hermione's frown deepened as she watched him, the Daily Prophet laying forgotten on the table on his right. "Why did Dumbledore want it to be you?"

"He wanted Draco's innocence to be spared." Snape replied and Hermione nodded slowly in understanding, "And you agreed to this?" Hermione asked in rather disbelief, not believing that Snape would willingly kill Dumbledore. "I didn't want to, but I had little choice. Especially after the Unbreakable Vow was made."

A sudden conversation between Snape and the headmaster in his office popped into her mind and realization dawned on her. "That is why you said that he asks too much of people, didn't you? First he ordered you to be the one to kill him, and then I had been forced to kill someone else in the sake of not ruining his plans." Snape slowly nodded and Hermione felt rather uncomfortable upon discovering the other side of Dumbledore she did not expect to find out.

"Severus.. why did you become a double agent?" But she knew she had pushed the conversation too far when he fell silent and he disappeared into his own thoughts. Hermione waited for a few minutes, hoping that he perhaps would answer her question, but when it became apparent that he wasn't going to do so, she got out of the chair, willing to leave him to his thoughts.

The low voice of him talking brought her right back into her seat, as she watched his glazed eyes. "As you know from last year, there had been made a prophecy. Have you heard what it said?" Hermione shook her head and watched as he painfully quoted it. _"_ _The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches..Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies.."_

"At least, that's what I have overheard before I.." But Hermione didn't need Snape to finish his sentence, for she understood what he had done. "As soon as I discovered he was going for Lily's son, I went to Dumbledore for help.. begged him to keep her safe. In return for that, I agreed to do anything."

Snape's eyes were staring at the wall, unfocused as he seemed to have revisited his memory. "Upon discovering she was dead.. Dumbledore persuaded me to work for him so Lily would not have died in vain. I agreed to protect Lily's son. That is why I became a double agent." Hermione sat there quietly, not knowing what to say or do as she let it all sink in.

It took her completely by surprise that he opened up this much to her, but was very pleased to finally have some answers. It made sense now why he had begun to work for Dumbledore, why he didn't remain loyal to Voldemort.

This also explained why Snape had been protecting Harry throughout all those years – even though she didn't see it until now. First year he had tried to protect Harry from Quirrel's efforts to kill Harry in a Quidditch match, and kept on protecting Harry in other unnoticed ways as well. In their third year, he had thrown himself in front of Harry, Ron and herself when Remus had turned into a werewolf, protecting each one of them from harm by sacrificing himself.

Then at the fifth year, Snape had taken up on Harry's warning about the dream he had – even though he didn't show it in front of Umbridge. If it wasn't for Snape, no one of the Order would have found out in time and they'd probably all be dead. And those were only the things she knew with certainty that he had been doing to ensure Harry's safety.

No matter how much Snape despised Harry, he still protected him out of love for Lily. It felt like she was hit by a rock when that thought struck her mind. _His love for Lily._ That's why he went through all of this – that's why he agreed to this marriage. If he hadn't, he would have died and he would not have succeeded in avenging Lily's death.

" _ **Always."**_ How foolish had she been to think for even a moment that there might be hope for her and Snape in the future. He loved Lily – and he always would. No enchantment could change that, and she would just have to live with the fact that she would never be loved by the person she'd spend her life with.

Hermione focused her eyes back on Snape, and watched the pained outline on his forehead deepen as he got lost further in thought, and Hermione figured he would appreciate some privacy to deal with his thoughts.

Quietly, she got out of chair and walked into the kitchen, opening the back door and taking a seat underneath the kitchen's window on the hard ground, letting the warmth of the sun sink into her skin as her mind drifted off once more.

Throughout all those months, she had felt like their connection had become stronger, and it had given her the most foolish hope that perhaps it would grow out be something even more than just a connection – an understanding.

Slowly, she had started to believe what she had both heard and read about the _aut cor aut mors_ enchantment – how it was both the best and worst thing to happen to you, how it would grant you the most powerful love to ever exist.

But then it dawned on her: the enchantment only enhanced what was already there – it did not create any emotions. The only reason their connection deepened greatly was because they were both open to becoming more civilized in order for it to make it work. Love, however, had never been present. And neither would it ever be either – especially not from his part.

But an even better question was: why did this even matter to her? Why did she feel so hurt every time he mentioned his love for Lily? It's not like she loved him, or even held an interest for him. So why did she care? 

Then again – was that entirely true? Did she really hold no interest in him at all? Then why was it that she found comfort in his touch, and longed for his lips the second they had left hers? If the enchantment only enhanced emotions that were already there, then that must mean something, right? But what it exactly meant, she had no idea.

Bringing herself back to the present moment, she couldn't help but worry about her friends. She knew about the quest Dumbledore had left Harry – and she knew they would try to pursue it. But honestly, how far would they get? Their lack of protective spells were highly concerning, and not to mention they had no clue where to go either.

Not that she did either, but at least she had the knowledge of the required spells to survive. Even though she had chosen for Snape, it did not mean she didn't care about her friends anymore. Because she did – a lot. But she didn't know either how to contact them without a good excuse.

With a hopeless sigh, she pushed herself off the ground and paid a quick visit to the lavatory before entering the house once more, walking as if there wasn't something bothering her at all as she casually looked through the many books, pulling one out at random.

"I wouldn't read that one if I were you, it's dreadful." Snape suddenly spoke behind her and she turned around, looking at the man who had returned back to his reading. "Why is that?" Hermione asked and he looked up from his book once more."It belonged to my father – it holds a rather aggressive story, he was rather into those books." Hermione's face contorted uncomfortably, "Why would someone be into that?" She wondered aloud as she placed the book back and instead opted for a different book.

However, he remained silent as they both returned to their reading and Hermione had figured she had reached his limit of talking about the past.

"I'd like to return to my house tomorrow." Hermione suddenly spoke as they had passed over half an hour in silence, both reading their books. "I won't be staying there long, because it's too dangerous. But, tomorrow they will expect me back because it will be the end of term.. it would worry them sick to not see me there." Snape slowly nodded, "If that's what you wish. However, I'm sure I don't need to remind you of the risk you're taking, am I right?"

Hermione nodded, "I know that. Like I said, I'll only stay there for a little while. I just need to reassure them I'm alright." Snape nodded in understanding, his features thoughtful as he returned back to his book.

Finishing the book, she looked at the tiny clock standing on the table and noticed it was already nearing eight in the evening and Snape had suddenly appeared from the kitchen, a plate of food held in his hands as he placed it in front of her, taking the other empty seat at the table.

Together they silently started to eat, munching on their food as her eyelids grew heavy. Finishing her last bite, she silently headed upstairs, not bothering to say goodnight for she did not want to go to sleep with a heavy feeling again of not having him say anything in return.

Quickly, she changed into her pajamas and slipped into the bed once more, falling into a deep sleep with the happy thought of returning home tomorrow. Yet, no matter how much it excited her to see her parents again, she knew it would only last for a little while. Things needed to be done to ensure their safety – and she absolutely hated the thought of it.


	17. Memories never die

**Don't take that sinner from me**

 **Chapter 17: Memories never die**

 _ **A/N:** I own nothing except my mistakes. **There** are so many people I would like to thank for all the sweet reviews, but let me first start with **Geowyn.** Your reviews have made me smile for days and I am so grateful to hear such sweet words from you. Thank you all so much!_

Hermione had left early in the morning, leaving Snape a note to tell him that she'd be back tomorrow. With that, she had apparated to her own town, where she rang the doorbell once it was still early in the morning.

Her mother sleepily opened the door and her face lightened up immediately as she threw her arms around her daughter. "Hermione! I did not expect to see you already, are you alright?" Her mother urged her in and Hermione smiled weakly at her mother's concern. "Yes, mom, I am. Our headmaster, however, passed away at the end of term. It was therefore that they sent us off sooner." Hermione explained and watched as her mother called upstairs for her father and went to make some tea.

"Dumbledore, was it? What a pity – he seemed like a good man from what you told me." Her mother said, offering her breakfast which she gladly accepted. Her father greeted her just as happy and tiredly as her mother did, hugging her from the back as she was seated on the chair and took a seat next to her. "What did I miss?"

"The headmaster of Hogwarts passed away." Her mother repeated as she placed a delicious looking breakfast in front of Hermione, which she gladly began to eat. "Really? How did he die?" Hermione swallowed the food as she tried to lie as smoothly as she could, "Old age. He had it coming, we all knew that." Her parents nodded understandingly as they asked her about her year.

Leaving all the important things out, like her marriage and her becoming a Death Eater, she just told them she had learned a lot and had been getting a lot of good grades. This satisfied them greatly as they ruffled her hair, complimenting her on her hard work.

"And what about you lot? How has life been treating you two?" Hermione asked when she had finished eating, and listened happily to what they had been up to all year. From their work to their little trips and adventures, glad to hear they had been doing alright without her.

After they were done talking, she waited for them to get dressed and passed her time with reading a few Muggle books, smiling as she remembered reading them countless of times when she was still younger. After around fifteen minutes, they came back down fully washed and dressed and they got all their old games out of the wooden closet that stood in their living room – playing the games they used to play when she was little.

It was great to finally be able to spend some time with her family again, to have her mom take care of her as her father gave her cared for advice on life. Yet, she couldn't help but get sad whenever they got quiet – knowing that soon she'd have to leave them until Voldemort was defeated and she'd be sure they would be safe.

It was therefore greatly saddening that the night started to approach, and Hermione had taken a grateful warm shower as she washed her body, having been unable to do so at Snape's place. She had drunk one last cup of tea with her mother as her father watched some tennis on the television, not knowing that this would be the last night for a very long time that he would get to spend time with his daughter.

Hugging her parents goodnight, she moved upstairs and stepped into her old bedroom – one that made her feel at home immediately even though she hadn't been in their for an entire year.

A satisfied sigh escaped her lips as she embraced the softness of the mattress, appreciating the fact that there were no old rusty springs poking into her back. Yet, as she fell asleep, she was unable to think of anything else than wondering how Snape was doing – what he had been up to and how he was feeling.

It truly was weird to be away from him for the first time after all those months spending by his side. Never had she slept more than one room away from him over those past few months they had been married. It felt oddly uncomfortable as she couldn't hear any shuffling – any sound she recognized from him.

It was for that reason that she had gladly woken up next morning, happy to know she'd return to the one she had grown so used to being around. But first, there were other things she needed to take care of before she could.

Taking one last shower, she packed everything from her bedroom that she needed – although, that wasn't much. It were mainly some books and clothes that she thought useful enough to take with her, for she had no idea for how long she would be saying goodbye to her parents.

Hermione had eaten breakfast with her family and played some more games with them, helping her mother in the garden and then finishing it off by watching her dad's favorite TV show with him. When it was nearing five in the afternoon, however, she knew that it was all coming to an end.

Her mother had started to make dinner, and Hermione quietly finished it, hugging them both from behind as she had stood up and brought away their plates, washing it quickly so her mother wouldn't be burdened by that mess.

Tears slowly started to fill her eyes as she watched the happy exchange between her parents - looked at the loving stares they were giving each other, reminding her once more of something she'd never have. Yet, she was happy – happy to know that they'd have each other when she'd be gone.

Unnoticed by the chattering couple, she raised her wands at them as she muttered the incantation to the false memory charm, making them believe that they were two entirely different people, who had no children and were originally from Australia – where'd they soon be returning to.

As they were still in a haze from the charm, she quickly hurried out of the door with her bag slung over her shoulder. The minute she stepped outside, she apparated back to where Snape lived – greeted by the deserted streets as the darkness consumed her, thanks to the lack of lights.

Hermione knocked twice on the door, nervously glancing around her as if afraid someone was following her. A face vaguely appeared in front of the blurred glass, checking for who it was and he opened the door once he had recognized her.

She hurried inside, not bothering to wait one second longer in the dark streets and was happy when the door closed behind her. With the presence of him, she suddenly felt safe – knowing that she could handle whatever was coming her way as long as she had him by his side.

However, her comfort did not last long as she discovered why he had looked so serious when he had opened the door. She had not been prepared to find the Malfoy family and Bellatrix sitting in Snape's sitting room – all looking stiff except for Bellatrix, who shot her a taunted smile.

"Well, well, look who we have here. I didn't know your wife was living with you, Severus." Snape had followed her, and passed her as he took his seat back in his usual armchair. "You haven't really bothered to ask, Bella."

Bellatrix approached Hermione, circling around her and Hermione felt her breath getting caught in her throat as she remembered their last encounter. Bellatrix seemed to have remembered as well as she suddenly grabbed Hermione's left arm and forced her sleeve up.

And that's when Hermione finally saw it – the damage Bellatrix had done to her. She had lived up to the promise she made to Snape when he asked from her to not look at it. And she had succeeded so far, but now it was inevitable as it was on full display.

Her arm was scarred badly – the flesh unable to heal properly as the light redness displayed the word 'mudblood'. And Hermione understood why Snape hadn't want for her to see; it was absolutely sickening to know that she was carrying such a foul name on her arm, as if the Dark Mark hadn't ruined it all enough already.

"Enough!" Snape bellowed and Bellatrix's smile fell as she closed her mouth, having been on the edge of saying something. With an annoyed scowl, she dropped Hermione's arm as she took a seat back on the sofa near the door to the hallway.

Hermione looked into the scared eyes of Draco, yet she had no idea why he was afraid – not that she cared much either. She had enough problems as it was – and his surely weren't going to be added to her list. Lucius and Narcissa both looked tense, sitting stiffly in their seats as they, too, watched the display.

"I'll be off to bed, then." Hermione announced, looking into the eyes of her husband and felt the sudden warmth of comfort rushing through her body once more as she noticed his concern for what she saw.

"Don't forget about your hubby, make sure he tucks you in nicely." Bellatrix taunted and Hermione raised an eyebrow, "No, thank you, I'll manage just fine on my own." A flicker of fury crossed on Bellatrix's face, but she was held back by Snape, who dangerously warned her with his wand raised. She had clearly walked into a tense conversation they had been having.

Snape nodded at her and she took that as her approval to leave, and hurried out of the room and into her own bedroom as fast as she could. However, even though she changed into her pajamas, she did not go to sleep. The idea of sleeping with people below her that were longing to kill her – especially Bellatrix, greatly disturbed her and made it unable to go to sleep.

 _Eight o'clock at night.._ she had been staring up at the ceiling for longer than she had liked, but she couldn't fall asleep – it was physically impossible for her to do so.

 _Ten o'clock at night.._ she'd occasionally catch a shrieking outburst from Bellatrix, which had her shivering in her bed. At other times, she heard people moving through the room, however, she could not make out what it was they were discussing.

 _Eleven o'clock at night.._ her eyelids were drooping as she felt herself getting unbearably tired – she had been awake since the early morning, and the tough events of the day had totally worn her out.

And it wasn't until one in the morning that they all finally left, yet Hermione was too scared to allow herself to sleep. What if she had misheard, or what if they were lingering near the house – ready to strike her?

Feeling more than uneasy, she got out of the bed and cautiously walked down the stairs with as little noise as possible, carefully pushing the door open. To her relief, she found it empty – yet, it became a bit too quiet and she scanned the sitting room as well as the kitchen and the hallway. After checking that the light wasn't on in their outdoor lavatory, panic started to rise as she sunk into the armchair near the fireplace.

So, the Malfoys and Bellatrix hadn't been the only one to leave – he had left too. He probably hadn't bothered to give her a heads up, thinking that she would be vast asleep by now. Where he was off to, however, she had no idea.

She wasn't going to lie – she was both worried and scared to her bones. Here she was, stuck in a house that was unfamiliar to her – that was even more unpleasant at night than at day. All alone with her husband gone to wherever he was.

"If you wish to sleep, I'd suggest using a bed instead of my chair." The low drawl ripped her out of her slumber immediately, and she wearily looked around her – noticing that it was still dark outside. "I couldn't sleep – not with them in the house, and especially not after discovering you were gone." Taking in his ragged clothes, she frowned at him, "Where were you anyway?"

"There had been some things I needed to take care of for the Dark Lord – matters concerning Potter." Hermione knew that she shouldn't press the matter and nodded. "I thought you'd stay at your parent's house for a longer period of time than just two days." Snape said as he cleaned the room from the mess the others had made.

"I just needed to visit to see them one last time before I played around with their memories." This time Snape frowned at her and she decided to explain herself, "A false memory charm. For as long as the Dark Lord is still alive, they will not be safe. At least now they're untraceable and out of the country – ensuring their safety." Snape slowly nodded and Hermione yawned, managing to make the time out from the tiny clock on the table that had been cleared up. It was nearing half past three in the morning, and she was absolutely exhausted.

Having noticed that she was making her way to the door, he stopped her by saying one last thing. "You followed my request?" Snape asked in surprise and Hermione nodded, turning to look at him and his features softened. "It's not true." Hermione frowned, "What isn't?"

"Whatever that scar says. You're way better than that." Snape spoke softly, his eyes staring intently at her and she gave an unconvincing smile. "Hermione." He warned and she sighed, nodding in defeat. "I know, Severus." And with that she turned around, making her way upstairs once more and gratefully stepped into her uncomfortable bed – welcoming sleep as it quickly consumed her.


	18. Slipping through my fingers

**Don't take that sinner from me**

 **Chapter 18: Slipping through my fingers**

 _ **A/N:** I own nothing except my mistakes. _

"How old are you actually?" Hermione suddenly asked, looking up from her book as she was laying sprawled out on the sofa. That's how they had been spending most of their days lately - either reading together or him attending meetings. For some reason, Voldemort did not request her presence lately. Not that she minded.

"Excuse me?" Snape asked, looking up from his book as well as he turned to stare at her incredulously. "You heard me." Hermione casually shrugged. "I don't see why that should be any of your concern." Hermione glared at him disapprovingly, "Severus, I'm your wife! I'm supposed to know how old you are - when your birthday is." She felt incredibly weird to suddenly exclaim that she was his wife, and he seemed to be rather taken aback by that as well.

"January 9, that's all you need to know." He said and Hermione raised an eyebrow at him, her features stern. "What year?" She demanded dangerously, not allowing him to get out of this again. She had tried many times before over the summer, but he kept on refusing.

After a defeated sigh, he said a quick: "1960." And Hermione's eyes widened in surprise. She knew there must have been some age gap between them - but she didn't expect the nineteen years. Yet, she had expected more years so it wasn't all that bad.

"What about you?" Snape asked, lowering his book as he focused on the conversation. Hermione frowned, "What about me?" She asked and he rolled his eyes. "When were you born?" Hermione debated on telling him, but figured there would be no harm done by filling him in on that piece of information. "September 19," She said, adding a quick: "1979" behind it.

Snape nodded and cleared his throat rather uncomfortably as he focused back on his book. "Have you ever thought of having children?" Snape's eyes shot up again as he raised an eyebrow, "Are you implying that you have a wish for children?" Hermione rolled her eyes, "That's not what I asked, Severus."

"Not really." He said with a shrug and she stared at him, furrowing her eyebrows a bit. It pained her to say, but her curiosity was bigger than her pride. "Not even with Lily?" An uncomfortable silence fell but then he broke it, "Never really thought about it." He admitted and she knew he was truthful by the way he carried his expression.

"Do you have a wish for children?" Snape asked cautiously, as if afraid to hear her answer. Hermione shrugged casually, "I've always wanted to, at some point. But then, well, this marriage happened and my life turned out entirely different than I had planned it to go - as well as my past wishes." Hermione watched as his features turned thoughtful and she let out a humourless laugh. "So, no worries, I'm not expecting you to grant me some children."

Snape smirked lightly at that as he shook his head. "Wasn't planning on it." Hermione smiled lazily and sunk further into the sofa, enjoying the warmth of the fireplace. Yes, it was summer, but the town they were in was always rather cold - an unpleasant mist hanging in the air no matter how sunny it would get.

"Are you still in love with that Weasley boy?" Snape unexpectedly asked her and she raised her eyebrows as she met his eyes. "I've never been in love with Ron." Snape raised a challenging eyebrow but she wasn't intimidated. "I'm serious, Severus. Yes, I might have held an interest in him at some point.. but then he got with Lavender and I just.. moved on, I guess." Hermione casually shrugged as he watched her carefully.

The tapping sound against a window caught both their attentions and Snape got out of his chair, opening the door and scolding as the owl flew in and made its way to Hermione. Grabbing the parchment from its legs, she read as an elegant invitation was written:

 _Dear Hermione,_

 _We are pleased to announce that we will be marrying at August first._

 _We'd be delighted by your company and hope to see you at the wedding, starting at one in the afternoon._

 _Lots of love,_

 _Fleur Delacour and Bill Weasley_

Snape was staring at her and she held up the invitation, allowing him to read it because she needed his advice. His eyes briefly skimmed over it and then turned on her once more, "Do you want to go?" Hermione debated this, but then nodded. She had needed an opportunity to reach out to Harry and Ron, and this was the absolute perfect way. "Then I don't see why you can't. Just be careful." He said and Hermione nodded with a smile, happy to return to The Burrow once more even though she had quite a heavy heart because of it.

"I'll be gone tonight – the Dark Lord has requested my presence." Hermione absentmindedly nodded until a thought struck her, "Hang on, isn't today Harry's birthday?" She gasped as she had totally forgotten about it and hadn't sent him a present. Then again, she doubted he'd appreciate her gifts at the moment. "Is the Dark Lord up to something regarding Harry coming of age?" Snape remained silent, debating on how much he could tell her and then he nodded.

Hermione gave a slow nod, scrabbling an absentminded message on the wedding invitation to confirm that she'd come and watched as the owl flew away back through the still open door. Her eyes focused on the bookshelves, her mind slowly carried away until a sudden thought struck her. "CROOKSHANKS!" Hermione yelled and jumped out of her chair, receiving a surprised look from Snape who was still standing in the middle of the room.

"Excuse me?" He asked and she mentally face palmed herself for having entirely forgotten about her own cat. "Crookshanks, I totally forgot about him. Where is he?" Hermione asked and Snape smirked, "I was wondering how long you'd take to ask that question. I almost started to believe my efforts had been for nothing."

"However, that bloody cat is still roaming around the castle. I've let the house elves take care of it. I'm sure he's enjoying himself greatly in the kitchens." Hermione let out a relieved sigh as she smiled gratefully at him, "Thank you." She said but he waved it away, taking a seat in the armchair once more.

Snape leaned over to the fireplace and left a message with an order for dinner. In a couple of seconds, a plate of food had appeared on the table. So that's how he had been getting them food the entire time. Both taking a seat, they silently ate their food like usual.

When they were done, Snape went back to his reading and Hermione took this time to wash herself up properly. Making absolutely sure that he was busy reading, she wet her towel and got out of the first layer of her clothes, leaving her in only her lingerie.

Her heart raced with the risk she knew she was taking, but she felt beyond disgusted and really needed that wash. A soft relieved sigh escaped her lips as she rubbed the wet towel over her body, cleaning the skin as she went over her entire body.

"What in the world are you doing with that water, Hermione?" Snape's voice came from the sitting room and Hermione stopped dead in her track as she stopped drying herself with the dry towel, listening to any moving sounds but was pleased to hear none.

"I'm washing myself." She squeaked and Snape let out a grunt, which she took as a sign that he understood to not enter the kitchen until she was done. She could've asked him that as well before she began – but she hadn't thought of that at all.

Feeling refreshed, she dressed up again and then stuck her head under the water, cleaning it with the bottle of shampoo she had brought from her parent's house and smiled as the floral scent hit her nostrils.

Performing a quick drying spell on her hair, she was pleased to see the loose waves her hair had fallen into as she watched her reflection in the window – the background dark, for it had turned night.

Her hair had for sure lost most of its bushiness, which she was very grateful for. She was having enough attention these days, her hair didn't need to be a contributing factor.

Walking back into the sitting room, she fell down on the sofa near the fireplace, closing her eyes as she folded her hands on top of each other. "If you wish to sleep, I'd suggest moving upstairs." A dull voice spoke but Hermione shook her head. "I wasn't planning on sleeping. Just merely thinking whilst I'm waiting."

"And what is it that you are waiting for?" Somehow his voice sounded even lower with her eyes closed, and she had to try her hardest to suppress the shivers that went down her spine. "Waiting for both your departure and your return." Hermione spoke casually, as if she wasn't feeling the tingling on her skin, her heart that had sped up.

"Don't be silly, Hermione. You're not going to stay up all night. In case it had slipped your notice, tomorrow morning I will be here as well. Just go to sleep and I'll fill you in on the necessary details then." Snape said but Hermione shook her head again.

"In case it had slipped _your_ notice, Severus, this is my best friend we're talking about! How am I supposed to sleep knowing there is a great chance of him dying?" Hermione argued but Snape replied as calm as ever, "His chances of dying will be greatly minimized, I can assure you that."

Hermione's eyes flung open as she looked at him, watching as he casually looked down at his book, but she knew he wasn't reading. "How can you possibly know that?" Hermione urged suspiciously and he raised an eyebrow at her, now meeting her eyes.

"It's because I have been the one to propose this plan." Hermione's eyebrows shot up in disbelief, " _You?_ But you're no longer part of the Order, are you?" Snape shook his head, "I am not. However, a Confundus Charm on an unsuspecting Mundungus Fletcher seemed to have done the trick." Hermione's features softened as a small 'oh' formed around her lips. "And what plan did you propose, then?" She wondered and he seemed a bit hesitant to tell her, but continued nonetheless.

"Polyjuice potion. Six others would have to turn into Potter, lessening the risk of him dying. At the hand of another Order member, they'll fly off to the Burrow, making the real Potter unable to be recognized by other Death Eaters." Hermione's mouth dropped open, "Ingenious." She whispered in admiration and he rolled his eyes.

"Like I said, Potter has little chance of dying this night. So, just move to your bed." But Hermione still refused to get up, "No. As ingenious as this plan might be, there is still a great risk attached. I want to hear all about it – and am not planning on waiting until the morning to find out."

Snape went to argue, but Hermione silenced him with a threatening look. Growling under his breath, she heard him mutter "Stubborn witch" as he focused his eyes back on his book. A small smile tugged on Hermione's mouth, happy to have him sort of convinced.

Closing her eyes once more, she let her thoughts trail off to the upcoming wedding in only four days. What exactly would she say to her best friends? Would they be able to understand why she had chosen for Severus instead of Harry at that time? Not that she could blame them if they couldn't, for it was unclear to herself all the same. However, if it truly was necessary – she could always blame it on the Unbreakable Vows she made, couldn't she?

If she didn't know the real reason behind it, she could at least use the most obvious one. That one would also guarantee more trust from all of them.

A voice filled the quiet room, ripping her out of her thoughts. "Have you come to a decision yet to what you will do upcoming school year?" Hermione's eyes opened and met the staring gaze of Snape. Nodding, she cleared her throat to avoid her voice failing her as she spoke.

"I stand by what I said, Severus. I will go with you to Hogwarts." Hermione said confidently, but Snape wasn't having it. "Hermione, going with me will bring you into greater danger than being around the Potter boy!" His voice was one not to be argued with, but she could care any less as she replied equally furious.

"We've been over this, Severus! No matter where I go, I'll always be in danger. I've thought this over the past few weeks – honestly, I have. I'll try to convince Harry and Ron to trust me again, and I'll help them escape from You-know-who. But after that, I will stay with you."

A snarl was planted on his face, calming his voice a little as he spoke through gritted teeth: "And what good will it do to return to me?" Hermione swallowed, not sure if that meant that he was getting tired of her presence. "I told you before, Severus. I care about you and I..- how am I supposed to spend my days knowing you are as in equal danger as I am?" He went to argue but she held up her hand, wanting to finish what she way saying without him interrupting.

"Don't say you're not, because you are! The Dark Lord might trust you – but one wrong move and your entire position as a double agent will be given away. One wrong move from your part, and you'll die." Snape's features softened slightly, but his lips were still positioned in a thin line.

"And why would you care if I died or not? In case you had forgotten, you have made no protection Vows. Whether I live or die, it will not affect your faith. Or is it perhaps, that you have developed some kind of interest for me? If that's the case, I'll have to disappoint you, because I can't say I can return those feelings." Snape's voice was hard and cold, and Hermione had to bite her cheek to keep the tears from escaping her eyes.

"You're an arse, did you know that? Is it truly that difficult for you to understand that someone can simply care about you? But fine, have it your way then. If you do not wish for my presence, I shall not bother you with it any longer." Hermione's voice was trembling slightly, barely a whisper as she fixed a hard glare at her husband.

With his face expressionless and his voice as toneless as one could have it, he stood up and looked down at her. "It's time for me to leave." Hermione scoffed and rolled her eyes, "Whatever, Severus."

Waiting for the door to click shut, she allowed the tears to escape from her eyes. Slowly, the crying had intensified as she was loudly sobbing by now – the tears flowing hotly over her cheeks as she mentally beat herself up for being such a fool.

All this time she had been convincing herself that they were growing closer, that perhaps there was a chance for them in the future. How stupid she had been – thinking that he'd ever develop feelings for her as well.

Yes, there was no denying it. She had accepted that there were some feelings for her husband, causing his words to hurt all the more. It had been a slap in the face to find out that he still didn't appreciate her presence after all they had been through together. But it wasn't too late yet to repair the damage she had created.


	19. Together we're strong

**Don't take that sinner from me**

 **Chapter 19: Together we're strong**

 _ **A/N:** I own nothing except my mistakes. _

" _ **You're an arse, you know that? Is it truly that difficult for you to understand that someone can simply care about you?"**_ The words echoed around his head like an uncomfortable mantra. He hadn't meant to sound so cold, so careless about her feelings. But he did what he had to do. He did the right thing – at least, that's what he kept on telling himself.

It had been a complete and utter lie when he told her that he held no interest in her whatsoever. Not that he was certain by all means that she held an interest for him, but somehow the pained expression forming on her face had given him some of the confirmation he needed.

He _did_ hold an interest for her – hell, he even _cared_ for her. And that's what frightened him the most. Not after Lily's death had he ever cared for anybody else. Not any other person except for Lily had ever caught his interest. But over the months as he had gotten to know Hermione better, he had seen the other side of her instead of his former student who was always desperately waving her hand in the air, or answering the question before he had even given her the turn to speak.

Severus had come to understand that they were more alike than he'd ever dare to admit. She and him had a sort of understanding – both knowing what it's like to be undervalued, to be misunderstood. Hermione had also been the only one to know what he had done – and understood why he had done what he did. No one, not even the understanding Dumbledore had bothered to hear his part of the story. But she did.

She had tried her hardest to understand what he was like – and accepted him completely for it. Surely, there must have been things she hadn't agreed with, but that didn't stop her from caring about him.

That was the other thing that scared him to death – to have someone care for him. It felt unusual, for he was normally only detested by others. Never had he been cared for, with the exception of Lily, perhaps.

Lily. He knew that he had said that he'd always love her. But the longer he was surrounded with Hermione, the more he doubted his own words. How long was it going to take for her to break through the walls he had built up so high throughout all those years?

Yet, even though part of him wanted to let her in – wanted to let her break the walls, he couldn't do it. So every time she got too close, he would push her away and repair the damage she had done. Rebuilding his walls, making them stronger in case she'd try again.

Allowing her to fall for him, to let her care for him would end her up dead. He was in a dangerous position on his own as it was, let alone if she was truly going to end up loving him. No, he would simply refuse for her to be in pain over him. To have her end up hurt because of him. He did not deserve any of her tears, did not deserve any of her care.

And the only way he could achieve this, was by pushing her as far away from him as he could. Gone would be the days where they'd loosen up to each other, where he allowed her to get to know him better. It was for her own safety – for her own well-being.

Having neared the Malfoy Manor, he pushed his emotions and thoughts aside as he composed his face, fixing it to a neutral look as he entered the gloomy room once more, taking his seat at the long table in the room as they all went through the plan once more.

All getting up, they left the Manor as the time was nearing and they positioned themselves on the broomsticks that were laying ready for them on the floor. No one, except for himself, were prepared for what they'd soon be dealing with.

Rising up in the air, they flew high through the clouds to Little Whinging. They couldn't have timed it better, for all of the seven Potters had just made their turn to leave. The entire group of Potters flew everywhere, and all the Death Eaters sped off into a different direction.

They were clearly outnumbered, as at least two Death Eaters surrounded the decoy and the Order member. But the fact that there were seven Potters, was greatly to their advantage. Even he didn't know which one would be the real one. However, after seeing several Potters flying on broomsticks, he flew after the one that had currently no Death Eater behind him.

He looked rather skilled, and was standing out greatly compared to the others. Another Death Eater had seemed to think the same thing, for it had reached the Potter decoy faster than he had, about to shoot a curse at him. Thinking the incantation _sectumsempra_ in his head, he pointed his wand at the Death Eater reaching out for the boy.

But the Death Eater had moved aside, causing the spell to reach just next to the Potters decoy's head. Letting out a relieved breath, he saw that the spell had only sliced his ear off. Whether it was the real Potter or not, the damage had at least been less severe than death.

Snape was about to look around for other Potter decoys, wondering which one was the real one, but he didn't have to look very long. A white snowy owl caught his attention, and he cursed the Potter boy for being so obvious. Anyone would know that the white owl belonged to him only. Why had they been so foolish to ruin his plan by a stupid owl?

Nearing Hagrid and what he assumed the real Potter, he was pleased to see that they had shrugged off any Death Eaters for now. Looking through the tiny holes in his mask, he saw Potter shooting a disarming charm just on time, managing to dodge it as his fury rose. So many giveaways were thrown in his otherwise fool-proof plan.

The owl hooted loudly and Snape neared the motorcycle, shielding himself from the disarming spells that Potter threw his way and shot a killing curse at the owl. The hooting stopped immediately, but Potter cried loudly for his owl, as it slipped from the motorcycle.

The motorcycle sped up, and Snape retreated, knowing he had done everything he could to protect the Potter boy. They were nearing the Burrow, and there wasn't much time for the others to reach him. Focusing his attention back on the other decoys, he merely flew behind them threateningly, not really shooting any curses.

Not that he needed to, because all of the other Death Eaters were too busy trying to reach the Potters that they didn't notice his lack of participation. When he watched the others disappear to areas they could not enter, they all slowly started to retreat and flew back to the Malfoy Manor, where they had been ordered to return after their mission.

Everyone dreaded it, however. No one knew for sure if the Dark Lord had managed to find the real Potter and kill him. And if he hadn't been able to succeed, they were all going to pay. Which was exactly what happened as they had returned and the Dark Lord stormed inside not long after, utterly enraged as he walked past all his Death Eaters, bringing them all down with the help of the Cruciatus curse, including himself.

He had expected it, and had experienced it more often than he had liked, but it did not take away the burning pain in his bones. Yet, he remained silent and simply fell to his knees like all the others, waiting for the Dark Lord to rest the curse and move on to the next person.

"Out! All of you!" The Dark Lord screamed in his high pitched voice, and no one needed to be told otherwise. Even Bellatrix knew that right now was not the time to show him her loyalty, for she too followed everyone outside.

Everyone apparated on the spot as they had arrived outside the Manor, and he waited for the spinning to stop until he had arrived back at Spinner's End. Dreading the confrontation with Hermione, he walked slower than he should as he approached his house and got inside.

It was extremely quiet, but then again, it would have been quite likely that she had fallen asleep. Moving through the dark hallway, he was more than surprised to see the sitting room empty. The fire had died out, and there was no trace of her presence.

Checking to see if she was perhaps using the lavatory, he had grown rather worried as he saw no light coming from the small room outside. They had parted rather bad, and he didn't think she had simply left off for bed.

Taking big steps through the house, he strode upstairs and knocked on her bedroom, but pushed it open when he had no reply after a couple of seconds. The room was completely empty. Unwanted worry was starting to rise in his body as he quickly skimmed his eyes through his former bedroom. All her possessions were mostly packed and gone.

Her trunk was still there, along with all her school supplies, but a number of clothes were missing. Several objects were thrown across the room, as if she had searched quickly for what she needed. _**"But fine, have it your way then. If you do not wish for my presence, I shall not bother you with it any longer."**_ Her words suddenly came back to his mind, but at that time he had not taken it seriously. They both knew she had nowhere to go at the moment, so he didn't think she'd actually leave.

However, as he stared at the empty room once more, he realized that she had been completely serious. The thing is, he did not know where to look. Where exactly had she set off to? Her parents had been moved out of the country, and he doubted she'd leave for the Burrow so soon.

Yet, what if she did leave for the Burrow? He still wouldn't be able to reach for her. He stormed back out of the room and walked downstairs, cursing loudly at himself. He wasn't mad at her for leaving, he was merely worried. No, it was himself that he was mad at. He had been too harsh on her before he left – how come he hadn't seen this coming? 

Snape sunk into his armchair, his head in his hands as his thoughts clouded his head. How long had she been gone? Could she still be wandering around the town somewhere? She was a clever witch – surely she wasn't going to use Apparation to arrive somewhere near the Burrow whilst knowing that dozens of Death Eaters were in the neighbourhood.

But he wasn't going to sit there either, knowing there was still an opportunity she might be roaming around the neighbourhood somewhere. Rushing out of the house, he put his recently learned skill to use. Not long ago the Dark Lord had discovered a way of flying without the help of an object, and had taught Snape the skill for when he would be Headmaster of Hogwarts.

Shooting up in the air, his dark robes flying with him, he trailed over the houses, looking for any sign of a person walking, but the fog was making it difficult for him to see. Yet, as he neared one of the playgrounds he used to visit a lot in his earlier years, he spotted the girl all alone, sitting on one of the rusty old swings.

A sudden surge of relief floated through his body and he flew downwards, coming back to his feet right in front of her. The girl jumped up, her wand pointed at him and she shot a Stunning curse at him out of instinct, which he blocked easily. "If you are so afraid of getting attacked, why is it that you have left the house?" His voice was cold, but he needed it to be. He needed for her to understand that she wasn't safe, especially not on her own in the dark.

"Severus.." She spoke softly, recognizing him as he took a few steps forward. Then her face hardened, and thanks to the moonlight that was shining over them, he managed to make out the reddened eyes. Had she been crying? He was greatly hoping it wasn't because of anything he had said, but a nagging feeling told him that it was.

"Why did you leave?" Snape asked, breaking the silence as her arms folded over each other. "I told you, Severus. If you do not wish my presence, I will not bother you with it." Her voice was cold, but he saw right past her demeanour. She was hurt – and no matter how well she tried to cover it up, the slouched shoulders and the reddened eyes completely gave it away.

"Once again you fail to understand what I have said." Hermione let out a humourless laugh as her eyebrows shot up, "Oh really? I don't think the meaning was hard to miss: _"And why would you care if I died or not? In case you had forgotten, you have made no protection Vows. Whether I live or die, it will not affect your faith. Or is it perhaps, that you have developed some kind of interest for me? If that's the case, I'll have to disappoint you, because I can't say I can return those feelings."_ " Hermione quoted bitterly, and he watched as her eyes started to fill with tears, guilt silently rising through his body.

"Please, do tell me how I have misunderstood that. You obviously don't mind where I am. How foolish I had been to think for one second that perhaps you cared as well like you said you did. That the reason why you want me to hide was for my own safety. I must have been stupid to believe you." A tear fell down, but she made no move to wipe it away as she angrily spat out her next words.

"You could care any less where I am – as long as it keeps me away and all the while keeps you safe. And how convenient it must be for you if that can be arranged by going into hiding? That way you will be rid of me, and you will have no risk of dying." Her voice was trembling madly, but she kept going on – hiccoughing in the process as more tears followed.

"I've tried so hard to understand who you are! Tried to make this marriage work – hoping that perhaps things would take a better turn, because I don't want to live my entire life the way we have done the first few months." Hermione took a step closer, "Yes, Severus, I care about you. And what if I did develop an interest for you? Is that truly so wrong? Is it so bad that I'm trying to make the best out of the life that has been pushed on me?" Her words were nearly overshadowed by her sobs.

Snape stood motionless, not knowing what to do. Part of him wanted to reach out for her, kiss her to show her that he did care – that she wasn't the only one with an interest. But he remained rooted to the spot, unable to do anything as he watched the woman in front of him shaking her head.

"Do you truly hate me that much? Are you that disgusted by me that you refuse to come any closer to me than you have to? Is that why you regretted kissing me?" Her voice was weak, and he softly cleared his throat before speaking. "Once again, you failed to understand my meaning. Do you know why there was a double meaning behind my answer?" Hermione said nothing, but shook her head.

"I don't regret kissing you to a certain level, Hermione. Because believe it or not – you're not alone in this. I stand by what I said. I care about you and I even..-" Snape hesitated. Saying it aloud, would change everything – gone would be the walls he had tried to repair so badly throughout all the months. Gone would be his attempts to make her hate him.

But they needed each other. More than ever now that the war was nearing soon. They both knew it, and it was for that reason that he continued. "I admit to having an equal interest." Hermione's face softened and the tears had seemed to slow down, until they stopped falling. "And the other part? Where you do regret kissing me?" Her voice had lost its harshness, yet it was still trembling.

"I do partly regret it, because whatever we are doing.. it shouldn't be happening. We can't care about each other, Hermione. We need a clear head when battling a war, and we cannot have ourselves be overruled by emotions." Hermione remained silent, her eyes scanning him.

Without a single warning, her arms had flown around his waist as their lips connected. Part of him told him to push her away, let her know that they couldn't. But who was he kidding? To feel her lips on his had been something he had wanted ever since their last kiss.

Bringing one hand to her waist, he brought the other hand into her hair as he pushed her backwards, waiting for her back to reach the pole of the swing as he pushed his body against hers, their mouths hungrily moving with each other.

They eventually broke apart, both breathless as they stared at each other, and Hermione was the first to break the silence. "For a clever man like yourself, you can speak a load of rubbish." Hermione said softly, her breathing ragged and he frowned at her, "And why would that be?"

Hermione smirked, as she quoted yet another sentence from the book he was sure that had belonged to Dumbledore: " _ **"It will grant you the most powerful love to exist, a loyalty fiercer than any force."**_ "

"Don't you understand? I'm not saying we should suddenly love each other, Severus. For that only happens naturally – but I am saying to give it a shot. We're not in a normal marriage – we've been selected because we're most qualified for each other. And once we surrender to that, I'm sure we'll get something great out of it – something that a normal couple could only dream of." Snape fell silent as he thought this over, and then he understood.

"That's the Dark Magic people have been hinting at, is it not? Together, we'll be stronger than any feeble magic thrown at us – even something as severe as a killing curse." Snape said amazed, putting two and two together.

Hermione nodded with a sly smile, "The only way for us to die, is by a natural death. That is, if we succeed to develop our feelings." Snape mimicked her sly smile as his hand lowered from her waist, grabbing her right hand with his left. "Hermione, you truly are the brightest witch of your age."


	20. Always coming back home to you

**Don't take that sinner from me**

 **Chapter 20: Always coming back home to you**

 _ **A/N:** I own nothing except my mistakes. I sometimes skipped a few parts that were in the books and movies, but that's because I'm sure all of you are aware of the story and I do not feel like copying the entire book down. Nonetheless, most of the events remain the same. Just twisted it a little so it can fit into my story._

The conversation from that night had kept on replaying through her head, but funnily enough, nothing had changed between them. They still had their arguments, but they also shared their laughter. However, through it all, she was convinced that some tension between them had been lifted.

Now they were quietly eating their breakfast, Snape reading his newspaper and Hermione staring out of the window as the rain slowly fell from the sky. The more time she spent here, the more she liked it. Although, she wasn't quite sure if that was because she got used to the place or because he was there with her.

Either way, she felt really weird to leave Snape that day. Finishing her waffles and pumpkin juice, she moved upstairs and packed a single handbag, having expanded the bottom so it could hold a lot more and collected most of her valuable stuff in it.

Her life was totally unreliable. At any given time of the day something could happen, so whenever she went somewhere, she'd make sure to pack whatever she valued the most.

Having come back downstairs, she saw him waiting in the hallway and they walked out of the house together. After a great argument from the night before, she had allowed him to bring her to the Burrow, even though it was a few seconds of Apparation.

The Dark Lord wasn't that thrilled with having Harry been slipped through his fingers once more, and so Snape did not want her to go all by herself.

Entwining their hands, she was the one who apparated the both of them to just a few feet from the Burrow, knowing that the area surrounding it would be protected greatly. She watched through the small windows in the distance how all the people moved frantically through the house, and a couple of men were setting up the tent in the garden.

"Hermione!" Bill called out to her and she smiled with a wave. Turning to her right, she looked at Snape with a smile on her face. "I'll be back after the wedding, alright?" He nodded and his face was expressionless, yet she noticed the sly smile tugging at his lips.

Giving his hand one last squeeze, she let it go and watched as he apparated away. Taking a deep breath, she approached the men outside who had now successfully set up the tent. "How have you been?" Arthur asked and Hermione smiled politely, "I've been good, thank you. How did bringing Harry to the Burrow go?" She asked as they both walked back to the house and his expression fell.

"How did you know about the move?" Arthur asked as they entered the kitchen, which fell silent upon arrival. Her eyes drifted to Harry and Ron who were chatting at the table, and watched in horror as a bandage was wrapped around George's head, who was talking to Fred and Ginny.

"Well, I heard from Severus." Hermione stuttered slightly and Ron scoffed. "You knew then? Did your husband sent all those Death Eaters after us?" Hermione nodded, "It was his plan they followed, indeed. However, he did it with the best intention at his heart."

Harry let out a humourless laugh, "Heart? Didn't know he had one." Hermione glared at him, "Perhaps that's because you're blinded by hatred, Harry." Harry raised his eyebrows in disbelief, "Yeah, am I? And what are you then, blind to the awful things he did?" Hermione shook her head, "I'm well aware of what he did. However, I know why he did what he has done, and I forgive him for that."

"What happened to you, Hermione?" Ginny slowly whispered from the back and everyone stared at her like she had gone mental. "How is it you can be so sure you can trust him, dear?" Molly asked kindly, however the smile she was carrying didn't reach her eyes. The woman was clearly deeply concerned for her. Could she blame them, though? They hadn't seen the part of him that she did.

"You know I can't talk about that, Mrs Weasley. I just know that I can. He and I.. we've been getting to know each other better throughout these months. He's not as evil as you all say he is." Ron snorted, "Oh yeah? And why is that?"

Hermione tried to speak, but somehow was unable to say the things she wanted to say. She wanted to tell them how he had been protecting Harry throughout all these years, but the enchantment kept her from saying it. "I'm unable to tell you."

"That's what I thought." Ron said in satisfaction but Hermione glared at him, "That's not what I meant. I just mean I can't say it because of the enchantment, Ronald." Molly intervened before Ron could comment on that, by ushering her to take a seat.

Harry stared at her as if she was a stranger to him, and she felt a pang of guilt in her chest. "Why is it that you left me there that night, Hermione? Why did you run off with him after he killed Dumbledore? I know you saw the same thing I did." Hermione hesitated – she knew he was going to ask her this question, but she still hadn't quite figured out how to answer it.

Deciding to play safe, she said: "I don't know if any of you remember the Vows I made, but both my vows were crucial that night. There was no possible way of breaking them." Bill had joined the conversation and looked confused, "What vows? I'm sorry, Hermione, I couldn't make it to your wedding." Hermione smiled weakly at him, appreciating the fact that he wasn't treating her like trash.

Hermione quoted both the vows by heart, speaking softly: " ** _"Will you, Hermione Granger, promise to stay loyal to Severus Snape until the day you die?"_** And **_"Will you promise to stay by his side, through the good and the bad?"_** "

"It was crucial I chose for him, Harry. I knew you were in good hands with the other people. I'm sorry I couldn't tell you anything, but I was hoping you'd understand I did what I had to do because of the vows I made." Harry said nothing, but his features softened slightly.

"So, where is it that you've been staying?" Ginny asked as she went to sit beside Hermione, some of the coldness having left her. "At Severus's old home. We needed to hide from the Ministry, because.. well, you know why." Everyone in the room nodded in understanding and they all started to take their seats at the table.

"You said that Snape told you about moving Harry?" Remus spoke and Hermione nodded. "How did he know?" Hermione opened her mouth, but again no sound came out and Hermione let out a frustrated sigh. "Can't say?" Remus asked with a polite smile and she nodded.

"But how about you all? Did everyone make it to the Burrow safely?" Remus was about to answer this but Ron interrupted him bitterly, "Why? If he knew Harry was being moved, I'm sure he told you about what happened as well, didn't he?"

Hermione shook her head, "No, he did not. We had a row before he left, and besides, how was he supposed to know? I'm sure it was crowded with people as you lot moved." Hermione automatically defended him and cleared her throat awkwardly as she realized that she did so.

"Mad-eye's dead." Bill spoke, and she turned her face to her left and only just now noticed the scar on his face. Her eyes widened and he smiled, "This? Greyback's work the day Dumbledore got killed." Another rush of guilt swept over her. Not once had she thought about the other Order members since the day she left Hogwarts.

"I'm glad you have the decency to look ashamed of what you've become." Ron spoke spitefully and Molly hit his head with the cloth she was holding. "Ronald Weasley!" She bellowed and Hermione felt the blood creeping to her cheeks.

"For your information, Ron, I never planned to become any of this. I never planned on becoming Severus's wife, to become a Death Eater, or someone who would have to leave their friends just to keep everyone safe. I never planned on having to leave my family, on having to see the ones I care for so deeply watch me with hatred in their eyes and I most certainly never planned on becoming a killer!" Her anger was rising high. She understood why they were angry, but they had to understand her as well. She didn't do what she did because she liked it. No, she did everything she did because she had to.

"We know, Hermione. Well, at least some of us do." Bill spoke, shooting a dark glare at his younger brother. "Bill was one of the first to forgive your actions." Ginny informed her and Hermione felt a rush of gratitude to the older Weasley son. She and Bill had never been the best of friends, but she had always been able to hold decent conversations with him whenever they met at holiday breaks.

He always had an open mind on matters, and was always willing to consider the other person's situation. And she was more than thrilled to find out that he did now as well. "Thank you." Hermione gratefully said to Bill and he beamed a smile at her.

"Well, now that's all talked out, why don't you four catch up? The rest of us, let's get back to work because the guests will be arriving within an hour!" Molly ordered and everyone went back to what they were doing, leaving Ginny, Hermione, Harry and Ron alone in the kitchen.

It remained silent for a long time, but then Ron spoke up, his voice hard but it had lost the coldness from before. "Do you love him?" Hermione considered this, and then shook her head hesitantly. "No, I don't." It wasn't a lie. She didn't love him, but she did have feelings for him. "But?" Ginny urged on and Hermione shrugged, "Like I said, he and I have gotten closer."

No one really felt like knowing how much closer they had gotten, and therefore switched the subject. "Why did you come to the wedding, Hermione?" Harry asked, his voice a mixture of curiosity and harshness. "Well, first of all, Bill and Fleur had invited me – and I thought it was only right to come. After all, Bill and I have always gotten along quite well."

"And besides that, I was actually hoping to clear things up with you three.. Otherwise it'll all have been to no avail." Hermione hesitated but then continued as they remained silent, waiting for her to explain. "That night, I left because the only way to keep you safe, Harry, was if we were safe. I had to ensure our safety first in order to ensure yours."

"However, the battle is still far from won. And I'm certain that you haven't forgotten about what Dumbledore has left you to do." Harry shook his head in confirmation and so she went on. "With all my respect, but we all know you two won't last a day with the knowledge you two have." Neither one liked to admit this, but they didn't argue either.

"The safety of you has always been my first priority, Harry. That is why I even agreed to this marriage. Because without Snape alive, you would have most likely been dead by now. I married him because I care about you, and I for sure do not wish to see you dead." Harry's features had softened and he let out a soft sigh. "I'm sorry, Hermione. I should've realized why you did what you have done." Hermione smiled weakly at him, and didn't bother for Ron to come around.

He always took a long time forgiving the people who had upset him, and so she knew that her attempts would be to no avail. She would just have to wait until he had forgiven her on his own terms.

Ginny, Harry and her were starting to get into a conversation, which filled most of their time before the other guests arrived. Harry had taken his Polyjuice potion as they had all moved upstairs into Ron's room, to not let the people who were starting to arrive see that Harry was present at the wedding.

When it was about time, the other three moved ahead of her and she quickly looked around the room, searching for any valuables they had and collected each thing into her handbag she was carrying, just in case things went bad.

Hurrying up after them, she happily took a seat in the tent and watched with a smile as Bill and Fleur held their vows, the wedding beautifully arranged. When the seats had been taken away and music started to fill the tent, she hurried over to the newly wedded couple, and congratulated the both of them with a happy smile on their face, which they both equally returned.

To her surprise, she had come across an old almost-lover of hers: Viktor Krum. They both danced as civilized friends, and was happy to discover he finally found a nice girlfriend for his own. After they had finished their dancing, he had told her he had heard about her and Snape, and promised to deal with the man if he would end up hurting her.

Hermione told him with a smile that wouldn't be necessary, but the smile faltered as a Patronus filled the tent, the voice silencing everyone as well as the music.

" _The ministry has fallen, the minister of Magic is dead. They are coming."_ Kingsley's voice spoke and chills went over Hermione's spine as the Patronus disappeared. Chaos erupted through the tent as Death Eaters were suddenly filling the place.

With a fast beating heart, she walked through the scared crowd, being pushed to all sides as she searched frantically for Harry and Ron. Ron had managed to reach her first, and Harry joined only a second later.

Grabbing both their hands, they turned on the spot, arriving right in front of Grimmauld place. Quickly hurrying inside, they were all panting on the spot, rooted as the voice of Mad-Eye Moody rang around the place, and Harry assuring it that they hadn't killed him.

They moved further into the house, and wheeled around when a voice suddenly spoke behind them. With their wands drawn out, they looked at the Patronus that had formed into a weasel, speaking with the voice of Ron's father. _"Family safe, do not reply, we are being watched."_

Hermione suddenly realized something, and figured that Snape mustn't have been present at the attack on the wedding, so it was safe for her to send a message. Conjuring a Patronus, she spoke: _"Attack at the wedding, we're safe and into hiding."_ Mentally addressing the Patronus to Snape, she watched as her tiger moved its way out of the room.

"And now what?" Harry asked and Hermione let out a tired sigh, falling onto the sofa in the sitting room. "Well, we can't stay here forever. Voldemort is growing more powerful, and you know that only we can stop this, Harry." He nodded vaguely in agreement and then quickly excused himself to the bathroom.

Awkwardly clearing her throat, she watched Ron's face which had smoothened greatly after their sudden escape and the knowledge of knowing his family was safe. Focusing her eyes on the fireplace she had set foot into nearly a year ago, she felt strange knowing that so much had changed.

No longer did she hate the man she was married with. If anything, she wished more than anything to be able to return to him now. And in all honesty, she could. Thanks to her position as a spy, she was in less risk to walk around.

But she knew she couldn't leave those two until she was sure they were protected enough. And Hermione was sure that Snape would understand as well. In the meantime, she was just counting down the minutes until she could finally return to Spinner's End.

However, days went by and they made little progress of seeming to get into safety. Thanks to Kreacher they now knew the story about the stolen locket, and Lupin had come by as well, assuring them that everyone from the wedding was doing alright.

Yet, the end of August was approaching, and Hermione did not back away from her plan. She was going to return to Hogwarts at the start of her Seventh year, even though there was plenty enough left to do. Having made up a plan to steal the locket back from Umbridge, she went over it with them for hours straight to make sure they got every little detail.

Having taught them the necessary protection spells in case they'd have to move out for camping, she talked them through it once more, emphasizing on apparating to the ground they had visited nearly three years ago at the Quidditch World Cup, just in case things turned out differently.

"Do you really have to go?" Harry asked for the umpteenth time, and Hermione nodded as she packed her bag, leaving their stuff out and replacing it into another bag which they could carry with them.

"I have to, Harry. It will arise suspicion if I stay away from Hogwarts for too long. After all, Severus is my husband, isn't he? It'd be strange if I wasn't with him." Handing them the coins from her bag, she straightened up as she looked at each one of them. "If anything happens, communicate by these. I'll be there as soon as I possibly can." They nodded and walked with her to the front door.

"And remember – stick to the plan! The Polyjuice is in your bag, it should be easily found." They smiled weakly at her, "We know, Hermione. Just go before the Death Eaters show up again." Ron urged her on and she nodded, hugging each one in turn before opening the door, quickly apparting on the spot, back to the place she had missed so dearly.

Feeling suddenly nervous, she tentatively looked around the dark street, but was glad to find it deserted. Knocking on the door, she waited in anticipation as the dark figure slowly approached the door. Opening it slightly to see who was there, he opened it wider when he saw her.

Unable to help the grin spreading across her face, she threw her arms around the dark haired man as she flung forward. His eyes had widened in surprise, but even he was unable to stop the smile from reaching his face.

Closing the door behind them, she pushed her nerves away and connected her lips with his, letting out a satisfied sigh as their lips moved gently together. For almost an entire month she had been thinking about their last kiss, and about how much she wanted those lips again.

With both a grin on their faces, they made their way through the dimly lit hallway, entering the warm sitting room, the fireplace crackling softly.

"I expect that they're safe, then?" Snape finally asked, and shivers went down her spine as his low voice filled her ears. "Not exactly, but school will be starting shortly, and I couldn't afford to stay there any longer. They know what they have to do, and if it is necessary, they can always contact me." Severus let out a deep sigh, obviously disagreeing with her coming to Hogwarts, but he was wise enough to not argue this time.

"We shall visit Diagon Alley tomorrow morning, then." Snape said, walking over to the table near the window and grabbed a letter off it and handed her the letter. Immediately recognizing the school's handwriting, she opened it and skimmed her eyes through the materials and textbooks she would be needing.

"We?" She then asked after she had read everything, raising a questioning eyebrow at her husband. He raised one of his owns in return, however, his was in a more of a belittling way. "I hope you don't expect me to let you wander around those streets alone, do you?"

"But won't people find it suspicious?" Hermione asked without thinking and Snape let out a hopeless sigh, "Hermione, we're married." He reminded her and she cleared her throat awkwardly, feeling the blush creep on her cheeks. "Right.." She mumbled and avoided his eyes as she muttered a "I'll be off to bed, goodnight, Severus.".

His hand snaked around her arm and a smirk appeared on his lips, "Not so fast." Hermione was about to ask what was wrong, until his lips briefly brushed over hers, giving her one last gentle kiss as he retreated with a satisfied smile. "Goodnight, Hermione."

With a smile spreading on her lips, and her cheeks reddening, she rushed to her bedroom, happily embracing the room she had been missing for weeks. She even gladly welcomed the stinging pain of the springy mattress, although, she was quite sure her mind would be changed by the following morning.

But for now, she could fall asleep with a content heart and a wide grin on her face. She was back again, she was with him. And for the first time in a very long while, she felt home again.


	21. I do

**Don't take that sinner from me**

 **Chapter 21: I do**

 _ **A/N:** I own nothing except my mistakes. **Also,** someone asked me if any of the Death Eaters saw Hermione, and since I won't cover that question in my story, I will answer it now: No, they didn't. They got away as soon as the place was filling up with Death Eaters, and because of the chaos, it was hard to spot her._

Yawning, she stretched her body and winced as she felt the pain in her back. Yes, she was definitely pleasingly hating being back. Having eaten breakfast, she was now waiting for Snape in the hallway, her handbag in her hands as she leaned against the wall.

"We shall apparate directly in front of Gringotts bank." Snape said tonelessly as he appeared in the hallway, opening the front door and ushering her out. As soon as she was out of the house, she focused all her thoughts on Diagon Alley and the Gringotts bank that she wished to be in front of, and felt her stomach lurch as she was now standing right in front of the bank.

Not a second later, Snape had appeared besides her and they walked into the bank together, their hands entwined as she made a move for the goblin, asking to see her vault. With Snape tagging along, they followed the usual path through the bank and stopped when they arrived at her vault, giving the goblin her key so he could open it.

Looking at the small pile of gold, and at the larger pile of silver and bronze, she put just a few Galleons in her bag, and grabbed more from the Sickles and Knuts. She was, after all, saving for her future and could not risk spending all her money now. Knowing that this was enough to buy her books from, she got out of her vault again and waited for the goblin to give her back her key.

Back again they went, until they were right outside of Gringotts bank. "Where else would you like to go?" Snape asked and Hermione nodded her head to a shop at the left side of the street, "Flourish and Blott's bookstore." Saying it in a matter-of-fact way and Snape chuckled lightly, looking at him sharply, she asked: "What are you laughing about?"

"I haven't heard you talk like that in far too long, Hermione. I was almost getting under the impression that I wasn't married to the insufferable-know-it-all." Snape teased and Hermione hit his arm lightly, "Well, no worries, she's still there. Somewhere under all the grease and dirt from you." Hermione retorted and smirked as his sly smile was wept off his face.

Entering the bookstore, she immediately let go of his hand as she rushed over to one of the bookshelves, taking out the letter from her handbag and searching for the books she would need.

Ignoring the anxious stares the owner threw them, she scrambled all the necessary books together as Snape was watching her a few feet away, waiting for her to get the supplies.

Having found everything she needed, along with some new ink, quills and parchment, she had to suppress a snicker as the owner nervously and trembling packed her stuff as she paid for it. What was he so afraid of? That they'd hex him right there on the spot?

She couldn't blame him. After all, Ollivanders was absolutely ruined and shattered, and half of the other shops had closed in fear of getting killed. But honestly, did he truly expect for her to hex him after having searched endlessly for her supplies? Wouldn't it have been more logical to do it right away, instead of purchasing items?

Visiting Mr. Mulpepper's Apothecary last, she bought some supplies for her Potions classes, getting a few tips from her husband on what she should buy instead, to save money and still get the desired effects for a potion.

Looking sadly at the Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes joke shop, she hoped that Fred and George were doing well, having hid somewhere safe where they would not be easily found. "It's not too late to follow their example, you know." A low voice behind her said and Hermione let out a frustrated sigh, "Don't even start, Severus. I'm just hoping they're doing well, that's all."

Having bought everything they needed, they left the grim streets as they apparated back to Spinner's End, entering the house as fast as they could.

They ate their dinner quietly after the house-elves from Hogwarts had sent the food to his house as usual, and then both took their respected seats in the living room. Snape sat near the fireplace in his armchair, and Hermione was laying sprawled out on the sofa, several books having piled beside her, and one being held up high as she was reading it.

A sudden burn was felt in her left arm, one she hadn't felt in a very long time. For a moment, she had even totally forgotten it was there. Lifting up her left sleeve, she was immediately hit with the sight of the word ' _mudblood'._ Wincing, she lifted the sleeve up higher and watched as the black Dark Mark was moving on her arm.

Looking up at her husband, she knew he felt it too. "What am I supposed to do?" Hermione asked, not having thought this through at all the past few months. For such a long period of time did he not summon her, that she hadn't thought of the possibility he might do it now that school was starting soon.

"You lie. Tell him you got separated at the wedding with them, but that you are trying to get in contact with them." Hermione nodded absentmindedly as she dropped the book she was holding onto the pile of other books, and stood up.

He swiftly moved out of his chair and she followed him out of the house, grabbing his arm so she could let him apparate the both of them. Yes, she now knew where it was, but every time she'd get summoned, her mind would get too clouded to focus on her destination.

Welcoming the grimness of the place, she willed her mind to empty itself from all thoughts. Voldemort was growing more powerful, and if she would slip one important thought of Harry's whereabouts, it would have been all ruined. He would be dead in an instant and there would be no way that Voldemort could be defeated then.

With that motivation, she allowed her thoughts to leave her body as she felt the gentle squeeze of Snape's hand, and felt his fingers twirling her wedding ring. Feeling safe with him by her side, she took confident steps as they entered the Manor.

Giving his hand one last squeeze, she released it as they got sight of the room on the second floor. The Death Eaters had once again gathered around the table, and Voldemort was watching them both with an unpleasant sly smile.

"Hermione, my dear.. how long it has been." He drawled in his high pitched voice and Hermione felt the cold shivers down her spine, and bit her cheek to remind herself to keep her face expressionless. "Too long, my lord." Hermione said strained, taking her seat at the table.

"I was hoping you could enlighten us with some news? Perhaps any clues on where Harry Potter might be?" The eagerness in his voice was not suppressed as he spoke, and she could feel him trying to prod around in her mind. But she was having none of that.

"I'm afraid I can't, my lord. You see, at the crashed wedding, he and I got separated. I've been trying to contact him ever since, but I'm still not entirely certain where he might be." Her voice was toneless and continued when she watched his displeased face. "However, I'm certain that he'll come to me soon enough. We all know that Harry can't last a day without me."

Voldemort nodded in agreement, "I suppose you are right." Bellatrix suddenly jumped in before he could say another word, suspicion laced in her voice. "You were at the wedding? What were you doing there? I thought you were spending your time at Snape's house?"

Hermione raised an eyebrow at the woman, her face displaying no emotion except for giving off a stern look that implied that Hermione thought she was asking her an incredibly stupid question. "Of course I was. They had invited me, after all. Not showing up would only raise suspicion, wouldn't it?" She spoke and Bellatrix sneered at her.

"Right indeed." Voldemort spoke, having watched the interaction between the two women, and was now carrying a sly smile.

"I will trust you'll let me know when you get into touch with Harry Potter, am I right?" Voldemort asked and Hermione nodded stiffly, "I will, my lord." To her surprise, she easily managed to keep her voice stable, not cowering away underneath his stare.

"Then you are permitted to leave." Hermione nodded and got up, briefly meeting the eyes of Draco. His entire family looked beyond tense, and the fear was radiating off of them. "Severus, please do stay." Snape nodded obediently and Hermione hurried out of the room, feeling a bit more anxious now that she was all alone.

Walking down the stairs, she used the trick Snape had taught her on the gates, and walked easily through them, and apparated back to Spinner's End as soon as she had stepped out of the grounds.

Embracing the chilly air that hit her face, she hurried to the front door until she realized that he had not yet given her a key. Cursing him underneath her breath, she went to sit on the doorstep, her wand clutched in her hand in case she needed it.

Taking out the coin from her pocket, she fumbled around with it in her hands. Tomorrow, the day she was going back to Hogwarts, they would attempt to retrieve the stolen locket. She was desperately hoping that when the coin would heat up, it would only carry out good news.

Her hands grew cold as the mist was surrounding her. Even though it was still summer, this town was always known for its misty cold, especially in the evening. The temperature would drop greatly, showing no hint of a warm season in the slightest.

Hearing a faint pop, she jumped up from the doorstep and pointed her wand at the person, lightening her wand in the process. Making out the frame of Snape through the dark, she let out a relieved sigh.

"Why are you outside, Hermione?" The mist made it difficult for her to see his expression, making her wonder how his meeting went. "Well, I don't know, Severus. Thought I'd wait outside to give you a serenade." Her voice was laced with sarcasm as she waited for him to open the door.

She noticed he had difficulty opening the door, but didn't question it as it finally opened, and she quickly hurried inside with him, embracing the warmth of the house.

Walking into the sitting room, she immediately hurried over to the still lit fireplace, hearing Snape leave for the kitchen, the water running as she warmed her hands. Taking her seat on the sofa, she closed her eyes as she let out a sigh.

"Here." His low voice spoke and she opened her eyes, watching in surprise as he held out a cup of tea for her. Noticing the flicker of emotion, she hesitantly took the cup from him. Was that fear she was seeing? Allowing the warmth of the cup to warm up her hands, she watched in confusion as he took a seat near the window, his legs awkwardly positioned on top of one another.

"Drink up." He urged her on, a strained smile on his face, his hands fidgeting with his robes. Something was wrong – he normally never acted this strange.

And then it hit her. This was not her husband – this was not Severus Snape. Trying to not give away her sudden discovery, she smiled sweetly at him and brought the cup to her lips, keeping them tight shut as she allowed her throat to make a swallowing motion.

Making sure that no contents had entered her body, she lowered the cup again and his demeanour immediately changed. "Where is Harry Potter?" He had rushed out of his chair, kneeling in front of her now.

Figuring it out soon enough that the fake Snape must have put Veritaserum in her drink, she decided to play along as casually as she could. "I told you before, Severus, I got separated with him at the wedding. I have yet to find out where he is."

"If you do find out where he is, what will you do?" The impostor asked eagerly, and Hermione answered this carefully, not wanting to give her knowledge of the situation away. "I will contact the Dark Lord straight away." The impostor's eyebrows furrowed, "Why are you loyal to the Dark Lord?"

"I want to ensure the safety of us, Severus. There is so much more out there for me, and I don't want to lose that opportunity just yet." The impostor raised an eyebrow, "Even if it means betraying your friends?" Hermione had to refrain herself from rolling her eyes. Whoever had signed up to play as Snape, was miserably failing. "Yes." She said confidently and the impostor straightened up again.

"That's good to hear, Hermione. If you'll excuse me, I will just go and lock the front door." Hermione nodded and watched him leave the room, and heard the front door open and close again. The impostor must have left, yet, she remained seated for a couple of minutes longer, wanting to be sure he was gone.

Wanting to be certain that he really had left, though, she quietly got up from the sofa and put the tea cup aside, lightening her wand once more and looked into the hallway, which was now deserted. Letting out a shaky breath, she turned around again, but froze as the front door opened.

Turning around, she pointed her wand at the man entering the house. His dark robes swayed swiftly behind him as he hurriedly closed the front door, and froze as he noticed the pointed wand at him. "Hermione,-" Snape started but she interrupted before he could say anything.

"What was the double meaning behind your answer the day I asked you about your kiss?" Hermione demanded, her wand pointed at his chest as she had moved forward. His eyebrows furrowed in confusion, "What?"

"Answer it!" She threateningly said and he sighed, as he repeated what he told her that night she had ran away from this house. "The double meaning behind my answer, was that I do not regret kissing you because I have developed some sort of interest for you. However, I do regret it to a certain level because I believed it shouldn't be happening." Lowering her wand with a nod, he raised his own at her.

"Who was the first person I loved?" Snape asked, his voice low and Hermione was unable to stop the hurt from showing on her face as she spoke: "Lily. Harry's mother." Nodding in confirmation with an expressionless face, he lowered his wand as well.

"It seems like the Dark Lord had managed to get a hold of one of my hairs, allowing Lucius to turn into me." Hermione nodded in understanding, and walked with him into the living room. Watching in satisfaction that he took his usual seat at the armchair near the fireplace, she repositioned herself on the sofa.

"Veritaserum, I assume?" Snape asked, nodding to the cup that was standing on the floor next to her and Hermione nodded, "Yes, but I didn't drink any." She said as she watched his worried expression.

With a muffled yawn, she lifted herself off the sofa once more and grabbed the cup off the floor, emptying its contents into the sink. Going back into the sitting room, she noticed he had got one of his books out of the bookshelf and had returned to his reading from before. With one last look at him, she quietly made her way to the door, her hand lingering on the doorknob as he spoke softly.

" _ **Do you, Severus Snape, take Hermione Jean Granger, to be your wedded wife, to cherish in love and in friendship, in strength and in weakness, in success and in disappointment, to love her faithfully, today, tomorrow, and for as long as the two of you shall live?"**_ Snape quoted from their wedding, and Hermione unconsciously reached out for her wedding ring, embracing the comfort it brought her as it was comfortably wrapped around her left ring finger.

"I do." The words were barely a whisper, yet his voice was with a certainty she hadn't heard the day he made those wedding vows. And she knew that he had noticed her expression when Lily was mentioned. And she knew what he was trying to say.

Looking over her shoulder with a warm smile, she was glad to see the honest smile on his face beaming back at her. "Goodnight, Severus." Hermione whispered and disappeared into the dark hallway, taking the stairs up to her bedroom.


	22. Where did it go wrong?

**Don't take that sinner from me**

 **Chapter 22: Where did it go wrong?**

 _ **A/N:** I own nothing except my mistakes. **We're** nearing the end! Which is absolutely insane. But, thank you all so much for your love and support and all the incredibly sweet reviews! They all brighten my day so much. _

It was so surreal, knowing that she was soon headed off to Hogwarts where her friends weren't present, where her former Headmaster was no longer ruling over the school.

Sure, a lot had changed over the past few years, but she never expected it to end up like this. Never did she dare to think she would end up as Snape's wife, or even develop an interest for him for that matter. And never had she ever imagined Hogwarts without Dumbledore. But it all happened nonetheless, and she was now supposed to live her life as if nothing was wrong.

But everything was wrong. Her friends were going to pursue their plan tomorrow, and God knows how that was going to end. And all she could do is pretend like she had no idea of their existence, pretending that nothing was out of the ordinary of her messed up life.

"Hey, Hermione, mind if we sit here?" The boy's voice ripped her out of her thoughts and Hermione averted her gaze to the compartment door, watching Neville standing in the doorway with a sheepish smile on his face, Luna and Ginny standing behind him.

Hermione smiled weakly, "But of course, take a seat." They all entered the compartment and Ginny took her seat next to Hermione, with Luna and Neville taking their seats in front of her. "How are you doing, Hermione?" Ginny asked and Hermione faked a smile, "I'm doing rather well, considering the circumstances." Ginny nodded unconvinced but knew not to press the matters with the other two around.

"Have you by any chance heard of Harry?" Neville asked and Hermione shook her head, "I wish I did, Neville, but I have no idea where they are. All I know is that they're safe." Neville nodded and turned to Luna, getting into a hushed conversation about the Quibbler.

Ginny had eventually joined as well in their conversation, and Hermione focused her eyes back on the window, watching the scenery flash by with their speed, causing her to fall into a peaceful slumber.

"Hermione!" She jolted awake as she wearily looked around her, eventually landing her eyes on the red haired girl hanging over her. "Finally, I've been calling your name for ages." She grumpily said and then threw clothes into her arms, "We're almost there." Hermione looked at the others and noticed that they were already dressed into their robes. With a sigh, she got into her own and by the time she was done, they had come to a stop.

Taking a deep breath, she prepared herself for the year that was waiting for her. The castle already looked way darker from the distance she could see it, and it wasn't because it was now dark outside. There was this gloom around it, and the dark figures flying around the castle were unmistakable: Dementors.

They were carried to the castle in the carriages, where everyone kept silent with the exception of some Slytherins chattering away in the distance. A sudden cold surrounded her as they neared the castle, the mist blurring their view of the castle. Most students were stiff in their seats, waiting anxiously to arrive at the castle. It was written clear on their faces that they regretted coming to Hogwarts.

The carriages came to a halt, and everyone hurried out upon seeing the nasty smiles on the faces of the Death Eaters, ready to punish whoever was moving too slow for their liking. They were all forced into a straight line, that went all the way to the back.

Marching, they moved to the castle, taking their respective seats at the benches in the Great Hall. Hermione's eyes glided to her husband, who was looking briefly at her in return. He nodded curtly to her and she nodded in return, swallowing nervously as she felt highly out of place.

The Hall was dead silent, and Hermione felt tremendously sorry for the first years that were fearfully entering the Hall. Never would they enjoy their first year as pleasantly as the others had. Professor McGonagall pursued the sorting as usual, trying to make them feel at home as best as she could, but even she couldn't do all that much to lighten the mood.

Quiet chattering spread through the room as they all ate their dinner. "Hermione, meet me in my office after you're finished." A low voice behind her spoke, and the Hall fell quiet as everyone looked at the couple.

Turning around, she looked into the eerily cold black eyes of her husband, and nodded slowly. With that, he strode out of the Hall and Hermione turned back to her food, ignoring all the staring eyes.

Many people were either throwing hatred or curious looks at her. After all, she was the wife of the man that was now Headmaster of Hogwarts, and nobody liked how the school had turned out so far.

Finishing her dinner quickly, she left the Great Hall, stopping in the middle of the corridor when she started to wonder which office he referred to. Considering he was now Headmaster, she guessed that the Headmaster's office was her best choice. So, with that she followed the familiar way through the castle, until she ended up at the stone Gargoyles.

Cursing under her breath, she realized that she totally forgot to ask about the password. What in the world could Snape set as his password? "Slytherin." she tried hesitantly, but the Gargoyle didn't budge. "Headmaster." It sounded absolutely stupid so she was not surprised that it didn't work. Then realization dawned on her, and she tried once more. "Dumbledore."

The Gargoyles permitted her entrance and she sighed in relief, moving up the stone staircase and stopping at the wooden door, knocking once and waiting for approval. The door suddenly swung open, and Hermione caught Snape lowering his wand.

Taking this as an invitation to come in, she entered the office and watched the newly added painting on the wall. Dumbledore was currently sleeping in his chair, a content smile on his face. Although, the lack of breathing movements gave her the impression that he was only pretending to be sleeping.

"You wanted to see me?" Hermione asked and Snape pointed at the chair in front of him. "Sit down." She sighed, as she muttered a "You really need to work on your manners." The chuckle coming from the portrait near her confirmed her formed suspicions as she watched Dumbledore's chest rise and fall.

"This is not the time to lecture me on my manners, Miss Granger." Hermione sighed as she took a seat in front of his desk. "Severus, what's wrong?" She softly asked and she watched his features soften slightly, and she gave him a reassuring smile to urge him on. "I need you to control yourself this year, Hermione." His voice was cold but his eyes told her that he was only trying to sound stern, hoping to emphasis the importance of the message.

"Control myself? What is that supposed to mean?" His eyes turned stern once more and his voice was linked with coldness. "It means that there shall be no talking unless spoken to, and no angering the Carrows." His voice was threatening and Hermione swallowed. It wasn't anger he was displaying – it was worry. "They have no mercy, especially not for someone like you."

Hermione's face turned as cold as his and she raised a threatening eyebrow, "Someone like me?" Snape sighed in frustration and his upper lip twitched in annoyance.

"Hermione, today is not the day to anger me. Yes, someone like you. A Muggleborn who has been turned into a Death Eater. You're a disgrace to him and any of his followers, and on top of that, you're friends with the boy he desperately wants dead." Hermione sighed and let her eyebrow fall. "Severus, are you okay?" She asked worriedly as she took in his unsettled demeanour.

"Don't bother about my well-being. Now, head to the dungeons. You still have three minutes left. If it so happens you get caught, you will regret not following up my advice." Hermione nodded in understanding and got out of her seat, walking around the desk and stopping behind his chair.

Wrapping both her arms around him, she allowed her head to rest on his left shoulder. Observing the way his entire body seemed to relax, and from this closeup look she could see his features soften gradually. "Goodnight, Severus." She whispered in his ear and planted a soft kiss on his cheek before retreating.

Taking in the portrait on the wall before she left, she caught the everlasting twinkle in Dumbledore's eyes as he winked at her with a mischievous smile on his face. Great, she had completely forgotten about him for a second.

Leaving the office, she hastened her speed as she walked through the corridors, which were all deserted as she only had a minute left to arrive at the quarters before she'd pass curfew.

Running the last few feet, she arrived panting at the Potions classroom and cursed profusely under her breath at Snape. This was the second time he had left her standing outside because she didn't know the password. And she doubted that this time she would be able to guess it.

With a sigh, she let herself fall into the chair near the window, where last year she had spent a great deal of time practicing with her husband. It was crazy to think that they had grown so much closer over those few months, and she wondered if they could keep it up now that they weren't living together every minute of the day anymore.

"You truly do fall asleep wherever you please, don't you?" The low voice near her ear got her jolting awake as she wearily looked around her, managing to make out the dark set of robes in the dimly lit room. "I thought I told you to go to the quarters." Hermione scoffed as she pushed herself out of the chair, following Snape to the door. "Bit hard to do if I don't know the password."

Snape nodded understandingly, and muttered the password loud enough for her to hear. "Insufferable know-it-all." Hermione watched in astonishment as the door flung open and Snape smirked at her when he watched her standing in the doorway with her mouth hung wide open.

"You did not!" She hissed as she stormed into the room, hitting him lightly on the chest and he let out a low chuckle. "As you can see, I did." Hermione growled, "And why would you?" His smirk widened, "It's a token of my love." He uncharacteristically teased and Hermione softened her features as she rolled her eyes.

"Why, I sure am a lucky girl." She said sarcastically as she headed to her bedroom door, and closed it without saying a goodbye. At least one of them was having fun that night. Although, as she changed into her pajamas she knew that wasn't entirely true. She couldn't even begin to imagine how difficult it must be for him to see Hogwarts turn out like this.

Hogwarts had been a home to him as much as it had been to any other student attending the school. And even though he would never admit it to anyone, he did care about the safety of his students. And at the moment, there was little he could do to provide it.

All day she had been nervously attending her classes the next day, but it wasn't because of the grim mood that was planted in the classrooms – the punishments that were easily thrown at people who even dared to talk back or refused to do something that was required of them.

No, it was because at the moment Harry and Ron were pursuing her plan, and God knows how that would turn out. She had been fumbling with the coin in her pocket all day, waiting for it to heat up and inform her on how it went. But the coin remained cold.

But then, at last, it heated up and without anyone noticing, she sneaked a peak at it. It displayed a message that had immediately transferred into Runes. Normally, they only used it for appointments, and therefore only needed to show the time. But since they now needed to play it a lot more safe, they had to conceal their messages by a protective spell.

Luckily as it may be, Hermione had always been rather excellent in reading runes and therefore managed to translate in just a couple of seconds: _Got the locket. Casualties. Grimmauld not safe._ Hermione's eyes widened and cleared her throat silently, shooting her hand in the air and interrupted professor Flitwick from his explanation.

"Yes, Miss Granger?" He piped and Hermione tried to sound as convincing as she could as she spoke: "Sir, may I be excused for a second? I don't feel very well." Her professor's face turned into worry and he nodded vigorously, "But of course, my dear." Hermione smiled weakly at him, "Thank you." She mumbled as she hurriedly picked up her bag with her books and practically ran out of the classroom.

Trying not to make her footsteps heard through the corridors, she hid in the shadows as her eyes scanned her surroundings constantly. Hermione needed to get to the headmaster's office – she needed to talk to Snape.

Having successfully reached the third floor without being caught by the Carrows, she ran to the Gargoyle's and quickly muttered the password, taking the spiral stairs up. Without knocking, she barged into the room and dropped her bag when she had reached his desk.

"Hermione?" Snape asked as his face shot up, and Hermione gasped for air as she tried to calm her heart rate down. "The plan I told you about – they managed to do what needed to be done.. but there have been casualties. I need to-.." Hermione was cut off when Snape held up his hand and then the door behind her swung open, displaying Amycus Carrow. He must have seen her hurry up the stone steps as she ran for his office.

"And what do you suppose you're doing, Mudblood? Don't you have classes?" Amycus said slyly, approaching her slowly with a nasty grin on his face, one that showed victory. "I happen to have news on Harry Potter." Hermione stated calmly, willing herself to not get angry at the title he used to address her.

The victory quickly left his face as an eagerness replaced it, "Now, did you really?" Hermione nodded. "I contacted my husband as soon as I could, hoping he might arrange a meeting with the Dark Lord for me." Hermione improvised and turned to look at Snape, who was looking at her intriguingly.

"Unfortunately, as it may be, the Dark Lord is currently travelling the world. Unless you see your information relevant enough, I'd advice reconsidering that decision." Snape spoke and Hermione swallowed as she nodded. "What information do you have?" Amycus went on eagerly and Hermione calmly turned back to him. "News on his latest whereabouts."

"And how exactly did you get your information whilst in class?" Amycus suspiciously said and Hermione raised a cold eyebrow. "I don't think it matters how I get my information. All that matters is that I do."

"Now, if you don't mind, Amycus, I'd like to have a word with my wife." Snape said calmly and Amycus growled in disappointment, leaving without another word. "Do you know where they are at the moment?" Hermione shook her head as she sat down on the chair with a sigh. "All I know is that they told me that Grimmauld isn't safe any longer."

Snape stood up as he considered this for a second and then walked to the window, staring out of it thoughtfully. A sudden idea struck her, "Wait a second!" She exclaimed and he turned to her in surprise, raising a questioning eyebrow. "I put Phineas Nigellus Black's portrait in the bag they carry, just in case!" He seemed to understand what she was going on at as he hurried to one of the portraits hanging on the wall.

"Phineas..-" The man in the portrait held up a hand in a bored manner, "I heard you two. I shall not be your errand boy." Snape growled dangerously, "You will be whoever I want you to be, Phineas." The two men stared at each other darkly, but eventually the portrait gave in. "Alright, then." He said and the man walked away, leaving behind a black portrait.

They waited in silence for a while, Hermione nervously fumbling with her skirt as she impatiently waited for the man to return. At last, he reappeared in his portrait, "Headmaster! They are currently camping in the Forest of Dean!" He said and Hermione and Snape immediately made eye contact. "How am I supposed to get out of the school?"

Snape seemed rather hesitant at what he was about to say, but eventually carefully started talking: "You're not. There is no possibility of leaving or entering this school without anyone's knowledge." Hermione's eyes widened, "What? But they need help!" Hermione argued, her anger rising. "What was the point of finding out their location if I'm unable to visit them?"

"They'll be alright. Haven't you been teaching them the necessary protecting spells?" Hermione nodded slowly, her arms crossed over her chest and her eyes narrowing in anger. "Go back to your classes." Was all he said and Hermione scoffed, moving out of her chair in rapid speed and snatching her schoolbag as she left the office.

Having eaten her lunch, she moved on with the next class of the day: Dark Arts. It was even worse than the Muggle Studies classes, where Alecto Carrow bashed all the Muggleborns in the most gruesome way. At Dark Arts, however, it didn't stop with the verbal abuse.

It was only their first day back at school, and they were already expected to train the most foul spells on first and second years. Of course, like many other friends of hers, she refused to do so and instead got one of those spells backfired on herself.

"I knew the Dark Lord was wrong to trust you. Can't even punish the young ones." Amycus spat in her face after having her held back at the end of the class. Hermione's face turned stone cold, making her seem unaffected by his words. "The Dark Lord did not command me to throw jinxes around. All he asked of me was information on Harry Potter." She said lowly and he scowled, releasing her robes that he had clutched into his fist.

"You be careful, little Mudblood. Marked by the Dark Lord or not, you're as filthy as any other Mudblood walking through these corridors. It's an embarrassment to the Wizarding world, and it will be punished." Hermione watched him leave the classroom with narrowed eyes and she followed, heading straight for the dungeons where she could finally escape everything around her.

She wasn't going to lie – she absolutely regretted coming back to Hogwarts. This was not the way she wanted to be educated. But, she had no choice. She was Snape's wife, and she had a mission to fulfill.


	23. They snatched it out of our hands

**Don't take that sinner from me**

 **Chapter 23: They snatched it out of our hands**

 _ **A/N:** I own nothing except my mistakes. _

Hermione winced as he forcefully dabbed on the wound that was slashed across her cheek with a healing salve. "You don't have to be so rough." She said through clenched teeth and bit on her lip as she winced. "I had warned you to not anger the Carrows." Snape hissed and she looked up at him, his black hair falling over his face and the piercing black orbs of his eyes pierced through it carefully. 

"Well, I'm really sorry, Severus, but I don't particularly take joy out of having to torture other people!" She snapped bitterly and he scoffed, "And instead you offer yourself as bait?" Hermione raised a surprise eyebrow, "But of course!" She stated as if it was the most obvious answer.

Snape rolled his eyes as his hands left her face, putting the remainder of the healing salve back on the shelf in the Potions classroom, where he had told her to go the next evening after dinner. "Hermione, there is only so much I can do. I hold little control over the safety of you, so it's entirely up to you and your actions!" Snape said, a slight hint of annoyance laced in his voice.

Hermione scoffed and jumped off the desk she was sitting on, mumbling a "Thanks for taking care of me." before she left the room, immediately heading for her bedroom.

The days at Hogwarts had simply become unbearable. For months now she had been giving hell by her students as well as her teachers. They had all seen her as a disgrace. The Carrows as a filthy Mudblood, who loved to punish her for the most idiotic things. And some other teachers had been treating her like some kind of filth as well only because she was Snape's wife. And Snape wasn't particularly favored at school at the moment.

Not that he ever was, but right now it was even worse. And that was saying something. Even Professor McGonagall had distanced herself from Hermione, only with the reason that she found it cowardly that Hermione remained at Hogwarts, where she was partly safe instead of helping Harry and Ron.

And then there were the students, who all completely looked down on her. She was Snape's wife after all. So, why did she not try anything to make the school a better place? Even everyone from Gryffindor had completely turned their backs on her.

Only Ginny and Neville had not completely turned against her. Even though Ginny knew there was more going on than Hermione was letting on, she still supported her even though it was driving the red haired girl crazy to not know where Harry was.

And the classes at school had become simply unbearable – which led her to where she was now: in the Room of Requirement. Along with some other students who were being bashed by the Carrows, were now hiding there.

She felt even more out of place there, since everyone simply pretended like she didn't even exist. And to top it off, it had been over a month as well since she had spoken to Snape. Neither had she had much contact with the boys any longer either.

Sure, the coin let her know whether they were still safe or not, but they couldn't discuss any important matters over the coin, in case it got sabotaged. The only way to do that was by the portrait of Phineas, but she couldn't reach him anymore.

A sudden commotion got her out of her thinking and she put down her book she was holding as she saw everyone gathering around the portrait that concealed a passageway to Aberforth's room. The woman in the portrait beckoned for someone to follow and Neville was the first to do so, disappearing out of sight, leaving everyone waiting anxiously behind him.

It took him several minutes to reappear, but it was beyond worth the wait as she watched Harry and Ron appearing behind Neville through the portrait hole. Ginny was the first to throw herself at Harry, and Hermione followed suit, embracing both boys in relief.

The boys explained why they had come, and miserably failed at describing what they were looking for. Not that she could blame them, for she had no clue either. So far they had been able to find all other horcruxes thanks to her help, but going to Hogwarts had been something she had been highly objecting against.

After the explanation was done, and several students had given their suggestions, Harry changed into school robes as Dean alerted the others of the Order. They all came as soon as it was announced, and the Room of Requirement was growing remotely small for all the people that were starting to pour inside.

Having talked through the plan, they waited until they heard the shuffling in the corridors, meaning that the students were coming together in the Great Hall after having heard screaming from several Death Eaters that Harry supposedly is in Hogwarts.

All heading out, including herself, they smoothly joined the crowd as they headed for the Great Hall, all rather nervous and it was safe to say that Hermione was the most nervous one. Right now she had no clue on what to do – which side to take. She had been ordered to keep her distance from Harry, pretend like she didn't know that he was there with them, and that she needed to wait until she could talk to Snape about what to do.

Snape came walking into the Great Hall shortly after they had all arrived, his dark robes swaying behind him as he took controlled steps to the front of the crowd. He started his speech with his knowledge of the presence of Harry in Hogsmeade, and demanded for information from anyone who had anything.

Everyone remained quiet, and Hermione caught his eyes once, which were looking at her questionably. Giving him a slow nod in confirmation that he was indeed present, he averted his eyes and scanned the crowd once more.

At that moment Harry stepped out of the crowd, making everyone back away in surprise and Hermione watched the exchange between the two men as he started to talk. "It seems, despite your exhaustive defensive strategies, you still have a bit of a security problem, headmaster." At that, the wooden doors behind him opened, revealing the rest of the Order with looks on their faces showing that they were prepared for war.

"How dare you stand where he stood?" Harry asked, his voice laced with hurt so thick, that the guilt washed over her entire body, causing her to shiver badly as she turned her head to her husband, watching the flicker of pain on his face and she knew why: he never wanted to kill Dumbledore. He was forced to do so yet nobody alive besides her knew that.

"Tell them how it happened that night. Tell them how you looked him in the eye, a man who trusted you, and killed him! Tell them." The hurt on Snape's face grew and with the last word, he drew his wand at Harry, McGonagall immediately jumping in front of Harry out of protection.

Hermione watched in amazement as Snape's entire face fell, and the immense hurt that showed on his face as he fired his spells against a woman she knew he respected. The reluctance was clearly written on his face, but they went on with it. McGonagall was the one to fire most of the spells, Snape merely blocking them, and guiding one to the Carrow twins behind them, knocking them out right before he gave up and flew out of the Great Hall, grabbing the wands of the twins from the floor as he crashed through the window.

The crowd was so distracted that they didn't even notice her squeezing through, leaving the Hall in hurried steps as she ran as fast as she could to the Headmaster's office, hoping that Snape would be there so she could ask him for advice.

And sure enough, as she entered the office, nearly tripping over the threshold because of her hurry, she saw Snape gasping near the window. "Severus!" Hermione exclaimed and ran to him, throwing her arms around him in relief upon seeing he was alright.

"Hermione, we don't have much time. Trusting that your theory on the enchantment is correct, I require of you to join the others in the battle." Hermione nodded and clutched his robes into her fists, not wanting to let him go, even though she knew she would soon have to. "What about you?" Snape shook his head, "Don't worry about me, I know what I have to do."

Hermione nodded hesitantly and he threw a weak smile at her, grabbing her hands and making them release his robes as he leaned in, his lips finding hers. Yet, as soon as it happened, it was over again and he let go of her hands, saying a quick "Be safe" before he left through the window once more, his dark robes disappearing into the night.

"It is nice to see that you have finally worked out the emotion that you sought help for last year." Hermione's head turned to Dumbledore's portrait, who was wearing his faint smile as he took her in. "Professor, I'd love to talk, but I need to go." He nodded in understanding, earning him a weak smile from her before she ran back down the stairs, where a complete commotion had taken place.

Spotting one of the red haired boys in the crowd, she gratefully greeted Ron, who proposed the idea of finding the basilisk fang whilst Harry was finding out where the horcrux was. Completely taken back by the brilliant idea, she warily followed him to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom and watched in complete astonishment as Ron managed to speak in Parseltongue, allowing them to enter through all the required passages.

Having collected one of the fangs, Ron told her to destroy the horcrux, with the reason that she hadn't done that yet. Accepting the fang hesitantly, she pierced it through the cup and backed away as soon as she could as the waters beside them washed over them with the protests of the remainder of Voldemort's soul.

Leaving the Chamber of Secrets, they parted ways as Ron was searching for Harry and Hermione turning to the battle field, lending the rest an extra hand as an army was making its way into the castle.

Fear overwhelmed her as the Mark on her left forearm suddenly burned, and his voice rung in her ear as she was fighting one of the Death Eaters off. _"Meet me at the boathouse."_ His shrilly voice hissed through her head and shivers fought their way through her body as the coldness spread.

Even though she was beyond reluctant, she tried to escape to the boathouse as fast as she possibly could without ending up killed. Having no clue why he would summon her, she hurried her steps as she was nearing the place.

"Hermione Granger, I am beyond surprised to admit that for once, I have been wrong." Voldemort immediately began, his fingers twirling around the Elder Wand he was carrying with Nagini hissing by his side. "My Lord?" She asked, her voice shaking as he slowly turned around, his eyes piercing at her.

"They warned me not to trust a Mudblood, and I should have listened." A flick of his wand had her falling to her knees in unbearable pain. "You have betrayed me, Hermione." He said and tears formed in her eyes. This wasn't supposed to happen, she still had a battle left to fight.

"Avada Kedavra!" The shrilly voice shrieked and Hermione fell cold to the floor, her last thoughts swirling one last time through her head: How wrong she had been. The enchantment did not protect them from death. It merely deepened the love they had been lucky enough to feel. Making it appear to be a more powerful love than any other kind, deceiving couples to think they were above the law of nature. What a fool she had been to believe that they could escape death.

And everything that she last felt was regret. How unfair it was that she never had the opportunity to tell Snape she loved him. To not be able to fight with her friends. That her parents would never know they had lost a daughter. And most of all, she felt beyond bad for taking away Snape's life.

His Vows had his life connected to hers. For many years he had been fighting against the evil, risking his life day in day out. But now, she was the reason why he was dead as well. She had taken everything away from him – from Lily's remainders to his own life.

What a fool she had been to think that she still had time to make everything right.

 _ **A/N:** Oh my, it truly was difficult for me to murder my babies. But I have a reason for doing so. When I started writing this fanfiction, I mainly did it to describe the arranged marriage, along with the event at the Astronomy Tower and eventually to write about how they'd go into war. And that was all I had planned for it to happen. Never had I considered them surviving, and starting a family. I just didn't see it fitting enough for the plot I've been working with. Strange as it may sound, death seemed like a perfect ending for their unfairly messed up lives. _

_And one last time, I want to thank each and every one so much for all the support you have been showing. All the kind reviews, and all the new people joining my writing journey have really motivated me to continue writing, and I absolutely loved every second I spent on doing so._

 _And not to lie, I am rather proud of myself. I've written many stories, yet I never completed any of them, but I did now, and oh my, does it feel good to give it a fitting ending. I hope you won't hate me for the ending, and I hope that everyone enjoyed reading this story. Thank you!_


End file.
